


(DISCONTINUED) When Two Worlds Collide

by UniiNoodle



Series: Skele-Lover [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst cause I can, Cinnamon rolls aren't oblivious, Drama, Fluff, Grillby is like overprotective dad, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Multi, Nightmares, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader can dance, Reader falls into different universe, Reader is Pan, Reader is a softie, Reader is brave, Reader knows sign language, Reverse Harem, Skeletons Are Rich, Swearing, but I suck at it, caring and jealous skeletons, ecto tounge but nothing more cause ew, lots of skeletons, reader cant swim, reader has crappy past, reader has prosthetic leg, reader has ptsd, reader is self conscious of leg, reader is short, secrets owo, skeles are sweet but spicy, trying to make it a slow burn, tw cause panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniiNoodle/pseuds/UniiNoodle
Summary: You've been through a lot, using the online world as a get away. You live basically a normal life, well, you did. It was a regular day for you, that is until you ended up in a completely new world. Surrounded by skeletons that seem all too familiar, they change your life for what seems like the better.Will that work out in the end?*Updated Description*This story has been discontinued, im sorry.





	1. Nothing, Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, welcome to my first book! I love reading reverse harems, and I've been really inspired to write my own. Yeahhh, this'll probably suck, enjoy ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens, for you at least.

+++

"Come on!!" Your voice cried out in rage and despair. With a huff, you tossed your PS4 controller off to the side.

'Stupid game..' you thought to yourself, crossing your arms like a kid and glaring at the TV screen. In big, red letters, printed in the middle was 'YOU DIED', along with the 'try again' and 'start over' selections under that. This is the seventh time you've died trying to save the stupid villagers from a boss!

"Whateverrr, I'll finish it later," you said, sighing in slight frustration. Why were games like those always so hard? Those villagers are lucky you aren't some blood lusting murderer or you would've killed them yourself. Buuut, you aren't like that. Besides that, you decided to quit for the night, glancing at your phone to check the time.

12:34 am

"I've been playing for five hours?..." you mumbled to yourself, glad you were off tomorrow. That means sleeping in, and dare you say ordering take out? Yes you dare, you haven't had takeout in a while. Usually you just grabbed something from your fridge or pantry and ate that. Considering you always got home late that is, but while you were working earlier, your boss at the resturant you worked at let you off early because of all the work you've been doing recently. You were extremely greatful for him.

Since then you've been lazing around, well, after you made sure you had done everything else you needed. You payed rent for the month, cleaned up the apartment, called your doctor for the monthly check up on your left leg, and a few more objectives like that.

Yes, you have monthly check-ups on your leg, and you're probably wondering why! Well, it was a touchy subject for you. But, a few years back, your home caught on fire and well, you lost your leg that day. Actually, it was really only your lower leg, from the bottom of your knee and down. It was something you'd never forget.. A whine from your stomach interrupted your sad thoughts, thankfully.

Ill just grab a snack before bed..." you peeled off the crimson red blanket that laid on your frame, tossing it to the side. You then swung your lower body to the side, facing the front, off of the couch you sat on. Grabbing your prosthetic leg and swiftly putting it on, you sighed and stood up. You were allowed to wear it whenever, but taking it off while not moving around was more comfortable. 

Forgetting all of those bad memories, you made your way into your decent sized kitchen and over to your pantry. You opened it, quickly spotting something to eat and snatching it. Actually, you attempted to. Of course it had to be at the very top! Who even put them there? 

"Damn you, short body!" You cried to yourself, huffing. You decided to jump, grabbing the snack with satisfactory. After that, you shut the pantry with a small smile. You waddled out with your snack and back into your large living room, glancing around. It was honestly, pretty plain.

There were light grey walls that surrounded you, connecting to a fake, red brick fire place. It sat on the wall, really only for decoration. Attached to it was your flat screen TV, which you adored. A dark red couch sat infront of an oval shapped glass table, held up by dark wooden legs. A black fluffy rug was under both items, looking clean as ever. It was a nice appartment.

You quietly turned off your consol and TV, also turning off the lights before heading down the hall to your room. You opened the door, turning on the light in there. A sigh left you as you turned your head to face the door across the hall from yours.

'It wouldn't hurt, would it?' You thought to yourself, continuing to stare at the door. After a few minutes, you snapped out of your thoughts and shook your head. You turned back and entered your room, closing the door behind you. You relaxed against it for a moment, collecting your thoughts.

You shrugged, glancing around your room. It was a fair size, perfect for your small self. Your bed was stuffed in the right corner of your room, half made. What was the point of making it when its just gonna be used again? Fairy lights were strung around your room, a few polaroids clipped onto them. The room was decorated to your liking, posters of different fandoms hung all around. There were even plushies of the fandoms, either on shelves or stuffed on your bed.

You began to get ready to sleep, grabbing an oversized (F/C) hoodie and loose, black shorts. Along with the soft black scarf that once belonged to your brother, that you wore everyday, no matter how hot it was. You changed into that while eating your snack, brushed your teeth, plugged up your phone, finished the snack, turned off your light, took off your leg, and hoped into bed. 

A small noise of content came from you as you snuggled deep into your comforter, closing your eyes. You thought all of the nothing you could do tomorrow with a small smile. Sleep slowly consumed you, your mind shutting down and entering a dream.

Of course, good things don't last long.

+++

Sans stared at the six skeletons before him, breathless.(heh) He didn't know how, but it happened. The machine suddenly came to life, and exploded, revealing the skulls before him. They all stood in shocked silence, staring at eachother. No one moved. All of them looked similar to himself and his bro, in a way. Sans shifted, awkwardly coughing. All skulls snapped in his direction.

"Uhm-" he began but was cut off by the basement door swinging open. It slammed into the wall.

"BROTHER! I HEARD AN EXPLOSION AND THE HOUSE SHOOK! ARE YOU-"and that skeleton was cut off by a bone flying in his direction. He swiftly moved to the side, snatching the bone from the air effortlessly.

"SILENCE! WHO IN ASGORES NAME ARE YOU PATHETIC COPIES!?" Edgy Papyrus yelled, another bone in hand. Papyrus tossed the bone aside and jumped to his Sans side. All the skeletons looked ready to dust eachother. Sans grin was strained as a million thoughts raced in his skull per second. 

The sound of magix roaring to life caught everyone's attention. A gaster blaster aimed for the edgy Sans and Papyrus, its ray of light brightening the entire room. Sudden shouts and insults erupted in the air, most of the skeletons fighting already. The edgy pair had been teleported away by the Sans from their universe, and attacks were shot through the air.

Bones flew past one another, shot up from the ground, and walls. Sans and Papyrus watched in shock, Papyrus turning to face his brother.

"We Have To Stop Them Brother!" Papyrus tried to whisper, looking worried. How the hell were they gonna stop this?! They probably wouldn't listen. More shouting, mostly from edgy Papyrus and swapped edgy Sans arose. Bones were everywhere, magic was high, the air was tense.

"I know Paps..." they even had to dodge oncoming attacks. This went on for what seemed like hours, but it was only a half an hour. Guess time slows when you're avoiding being dusted. The blue Sans tried many times to talk with the others, attempting to convince them to stop fighting. Of course, no one really listened.

Papyrus also tried that tactic, getting scratched a few times by attacts. Sans only fought back when an attack was aimed at him. Edgy Sans carelessly shot magic at his opponents, his brother being much more tactical and precise with his fighting. Swapped edgy Papyrus only fought when his bro ordered him to, or when he needed to defend himself and his brother. Swapped edgy Sans was just like edgy Papyrus, just slightly more aggressive. Swapped Papyrus basically defended himself and his brother. Other than that, he sat back while smoking a cig. So helpful of him.

It was when Papyrus saw a bone being plunged into the edgy version of himselfs shirt (?) that he had enough. He had yelled louder than he ever had before, shocking not only Sans, but the rest of the skeletons aswell.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE!?!" Yeah, he cursed! He never does that! Everyone stopped in place, all looking at the tall skelton. His hands were clenched into balls as he calmed himself. After a moment, he spoke again.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO ANY OF YOU ARE, BUT YOU ALL LOOK STRANGLY LIKE MY BROTHER AND I. BUT, YOU'RE ALL IMMATURE FOR GOING STRAIGHT TO FIGHTING INSTEAD OF TRYING TO LISTEN AND TALK THINGS OUT! NOW, IM SURE YOU'RE ALL CONFUSED, AND IM PRETTY SURE MY LAZY BROTHER HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, SO SANS," four skulls snapped at his direction. He coughed awkwardly, pointing at his Sans.

"MY, SANS. CAN YOU EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS?" Papyrus asked, seeing his brother shrink into his jacket. Sans started to sweat, glancing off to the side. Now all sockets were staring at him, waiting impatiently for an answer. Edgy Paps was tapping his foot, his arms crossed. Swapped Papy had his hands stuffee into his hood, waiting. Swapped edgy Sans had his arms to the side, his hands clenched. They all waited for Sans to speak.

Sans sighed, knowing there was no way he could pun his way out of this situation. He cleared his non existing throat, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He glanced at the skeletons once more, before speaking.

"Have you heard of the Multiverse Theory?"

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know this isn't great, but I'm trying. It should get better as I write more!
> 
> Daily reminder, you are loved, smile! Someone really does care about you ♥  
> (This chapter has been rewritten)


	2. Something Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a normal day for you-oh you're facing skeletons okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the first, so enjoy!  
> Edit:Most of this chapter has been rewritten, its over 4000 words now and holy hell im proud.

+++

It took you a moment to register where you were, but the familiar feeling of your fluffy comforter wrapped around you reminded you. Your eyes stayed shut as you rolled over in your bed, a whine escaping you.

What time is it...

You sighed, slowly opening your eyes and rubbing them. You gazed upon the grey wall, grunting and turning back to your original position. Rays of sunlight shined into your room, and onto the black carpeted floor. You decided to lay around for another ten minutes or so, letting yourself fully wake up. Your eyes either stayed in one place or moved all around your room, no in between.

The silence was comforting, a smile forming as you slowly got up and stretched. A satisfied hum came from you as you quickly checked your phone for the time.

10:27am

Huh, you thought you'd sleep longer. Not that you're complaining, you felt(mostly) refreshed. You reached over to the side of the bed, grabbing your replacement leg and pullig it on, making sure it was comfortable. You were allowed to sleep with it on, but it was mostly cold and uncomfortable so you decided otherwise. Standing up, you went to do your daily morning routine. Which was, find clothes, change into them, fix your hair, brush your teeth, and grab your phone from the charger.

You thought about possibly going out later and grabbing something to eat, so you wore light baby blue jeans with small rips in them, and a (F/C) short sleeved shirt, that hugged your right shoulder and fell off of your left. You always wore long clothing (mainly pants)to cover your prosthetic leg up in public. Luckily the rips didn't expose it.

You didn't like showing it off in public, the stares you got were uncomfortable. You knew people whispered about it, made remarks, some were even scared. So from then on, you never showed it off when you went out. It wasn't even something to be proud of.

Pulling on a pair of white socks and slipping on some black converse', you left your bedroom, and waddled into the kitchen. You decided to make something small and simple, pulling out your phone from your back pocket and turning on some music. It always helped you be productive, plus, dancing! Yeah, it was something you did a lot. Especially since you ended your therapy for walking and such. It made you feel powerful, like you proved all the people who doubted you wrong. 

With a smile, you danced around the kitchen, grabbing two pans, a carton of eggs and bacon. You turned on the stove, buttering the pans and waiting for them to heat up before you began cooking. You hummed along to the lyrics, swiftly finishing cooking. You plated the food, setting it aside and turning off the stove, placing the pans into the sink to wash later.

Grabbing the plate and phone, you skipped out of the kitchen and into the living room. You stopped the music and turned on the TV, playing your favorite show while chowing down. You could cook, not like an expert on those shows, but good enough. You hummed in satisfaction, relaxing into the couch. 

Its not a do nothing day like you thought. Welp, whatever.

After finishing your food, you set the plate aside and continued watching the episode. When it ended, you got up with the plate and took it into the kitchen. Placing it in the sink, you turned on the faucet and grabbed the blue sponge and began washing the dishes. It didn't take long, and after you washed and dried them, you sighed. Then walked back into the living room and plopped back down on the couch, continuing the show.

+++

Sans had finished explaining the entire situation, leaving three of the skeletons nodding and four others still slightly confused.

"So ya fucked up tha' machine and it brought us here is what yer' sayin'," The edgy version of Sans spoke, for the first time actually. "LANGUAGE!" Papyrus scolded, folding his arms. Edgy Sans 'tch'ed' and turned away.

"I wouldn't put it like that..." Sans mumbled, kicking at the ground.

"HOW ELSE WOULD YOU THEN?" The edgy version of Papyrus asked, cocking his head to the side. Sans stood silent, sighing after a while. He just wanted to sleep.

"WHATEVER, CAN'T YOU JUST FIX IT AND SEND US BACK???" Edgy Sans #2 said, clearly irritated. Sans awkwardly chuckled, glancing to the side. He rubbed the back of his neck, sweating. 

"It uh, isn't that easy," he spoke "Since well, it exploded," he gestured behind him, revealing the now broken machine. There were black markings on it and around the room. Metal parts were scattered across the room, some hanging off the machine. It looked trashed.

"I'm gonna need to get new parts, which will take a few months, and even after I have them, there's no guarantee it'll work, or send you all back." Sans said, his voice getting quieter. They all stood in silence.

"...YOU MEAN I'M STUCK HERE WITH THESE PATHETIC COPIES OF MY BROTHER AND I?!" Edgy Sans #2 shouted, his hands balled into fists.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, VERMIN. I WILL NOT STAND-"

"THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO STAY IN THIS UNIVERSE? BUT, WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE BACK HOME? WON'T THEY NOTICE WE'RE GONE?" The blue Sans interrupted, causing Edgy Papyrus to fume.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHILE IM TALKING YOU-"

"Don't know bro, but I'm sure the buddy over there will figure it out." The relaxed Papy said, also interrupting.

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"I wouldnt fibula bro, would I?" Lazy Pap said with a grin, a few chuckles were heard, along with groans and rude remarks. 

"WILL YOU CAN IT YOU ASHTRAY? AND IF YOU THINK OF INTERRUPTING I, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AGAIN, YOU'LL REGRE-" Edgy Paps was cut off again. 

"BUT I'M ALSO PAPYRUS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF I MAY ADD!" Original Papy butted in, striking a pose. Sans grin widened.

"The one and bonely, bro." Sans said. Papyrus groaned, dragging a hand down his skull. He went to speak, only for a bone to shoot past his skull add towards his brother. 

MISS.

Sans easily dodged it, stepping aside. The bone wedged into the wall.

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE PUN FROM ANYONE, YOU'RE DUST. AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Edgy Papyrus shouted, his socket twitching. A few skeletons rolled their eyelights. 

Sans sighed again, rubbing his phalanges on the bridge of his nasal bone.(I totally know my bones) What had he gotten himself into?...

+++

Finally, he had gotten everyone settled. They moved up to the living room. Fortunately, and conveniently, the originals had bought a large cabin for themselves, within a forest. With all the gold they had back in the underground, they were able to convert it into human money. And with gold being a special thing to humans, it was worth, well, a lot.

The cabin had 8 (how convenient) bedrooms, with a full attic and basememt. There was also a dining room, back room that led to the backyard, a game room, library, the usual rooms in a house, and such. There were three floors, four bedrooms on the second and third each. The originals had occupied the first two bedrooms on the second floor, closest to the stairs and first floor.

They all decided on nicknames, considering they were all versions of another.

Edgy Sans #1, AKA Underfell Sans is Red. Edgy Paps AKA Underfell Papyrus is Edge. Swapped Sans is Blue, swapped Papy is stretch, Edgy Sans #2 is Black, Brother of Black is Mutt or Rus. The originals are the same, or Sans is Vanilla or Classic, according to Red. Papyrus is the same. (Which he was slightly disappointed about)

Sans and Papyrus agreed on letting the pairs stay in the open rooms, ya know, since there was enough for all of them.

"SO, SHOW US WHERE WE'LL BE STAYING!" Edge demanded, standing up. Papyrus stood aswell, grinning. 

"OH OF COURSE! WHAT KIND OF HOST WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T?" He said, waiting for the others to get up before leading them all up the stairs. Sans trailed behind them all, keeping a close eye on them all. Of course he was on edge (heheh) with all of them, they literally appeared from his machine and most of them tried to kill eachother immediately. Although, it was slightly his fault..

After they all chose where they wanted to stay, a few of them entered their rooms and slammed the doors, leaving the group. Blue and Stretch decided to stay on the second floor with Sans and Papyrus, leaving Red, Edge, Black and Rus on the third floor. Which led to Black and Edge fighting for the biggest room. The brothers of the two just shrugged and picked the rooms nearest to their bros.

Saying Sans was tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. It was almost 2am by the time everything was settled in. Sans decided to order pizza considering no one has eaten. Of course, some skeletons argued, saying they didn't want to "EAT THAT GREASY TRASH" and such, but at this point he didn't care.

They ate mostly in silence, Blue and Papyrus being the ones who mostly talked. Their brothers joined in every now and then, cracking jokes. After eating, most of them went to bed. Yeah, each room CONVENIENTLY had a bed in it, blankets and all. No one questioned it though. 

Edge, Blue, Black and Papyrus all left to sleep for the night, leaving the four other brothers. Red and Stretch seemed to be bickering, as if nothing happened. Rus' skull was resting in his arms, laying on the table. Sans was staring off at the direction of the basement, deep in thought. How was he going to fix it? Yeah, Gas-...HE, left behind blueprints on the machine, but it took him forever to find the correct parts and such. He could have Alphys repair them, but she's off on her honeymoon with Undyne.

So that left himself.

Sans snapped out of his trance, glancing over at the other skeletons. With a grunt, he stood, and began his tred towards the basement.

'Mine as well clean it up and see if there are any reusable parts.'

"Where ya' goin Classic?" Red asked from behind him, still sitting at the table. Stretch looked over to Sans aswell. Rus lifted his head from his arms slightly. Sans shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"To the basement, you can come if you want." Sans said, continuing to make his way towards the basement door that sat in the other room. The other three looked at each other and shrugged, all getting up and following behind him.

+++

It had been a few weeks since the catastrophy with the skeletons falling into the original universe. Sans had made a few rules for the others to follow. As you probably all know, some of the skeletons attempted to argue against them. Things like having to call eachother cousins that are visiting for a while, and not using their magic in public unless its in self defense. They already had a problem with that which included Black and a monster hater.

The only reason Sanshad stopped Black was because they were attracting attention and if they killed the human, things would have gone extremely downhill. If it were a different situation, and even though Sans wouldn't admit this, he probably would let Black kill the human.

A few other rules were placed into the ground aswell. Like no physical fighting, practising was acceptable. They must go by their nicknames given to them and bla blah blah...

It was around midnight, and four skeletons were currently in the basement, doing what became a normal routine to them. A sigh left Sans as his phalanges rubbed his skull. The basement had been cleaned a while ago, mostly by Sans and Stretch. Them? Cleaning? They won't even pick up their socks. Red had attempted to pitch in here and there, but got bored rather fast. Rus didn't even bother trying.

Right around now, the four were at it again. They all had similar machines, so they basically all knew eachothers notes and blueprints. Sans sat in his rolling chair, glasses taped to the sides of his skull. He was rereading some calculations, and comparing them to recent notes. Stretch sat on the desk beside him, staring off into nothing. He seemed to be deep in thought. Rus was leaning against a far wall, his sockets closed. One hand was in his pocket, the other holding a lit dog treat. Cause he smokes those.

And Red, well, he was leaning on the machine. He wore a frustrated expression as he glared at the wall infront of him. He was to tired for this. All he wanted was to get back to his universe. HIS home. He didn't want to follow Classics stupid rules, but he really didn't have a say in the matter.

If Gaster hadn't fucking built the damn machine, he wouldn't be in this mess! They wouldnt be in this mess! His brother has already gone through so much shit, Red knew this was gettin to him too. Edge has been more harsh on his brother lately, taking his frustrations out on him.

Red started to become angry. The thoughts of Gaster making his marrow boil. He just had to fucking jump in the core! Yeah, Red didn't like the mad man. In fact, he hated the guy. He didn't care that he died. He was a big ass pile of shit. The thing was, he up and left, erasing himself and most of his work for the machine. The work was what he cared for.

On top of that, his brothers words echoed through his skull. Things like 'YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF LAZY GARBAGE' and so on. He knew his Papyrus did it because of the underground getting to him, but Sans just wished he cut him some slack.

'If only ya knew Paps..if only ya' fuckin knew.' His hands balled imto fists as his expression darkened. He became furious with everything, and the others quickly felt the rise in his magic. Sans turned around, glancing at Red and instantly noticing his tense and dark aura. Stretch dropped off of the desk, now standing and facing Red aswell. Rus simply opened his sockets.

Red's skull snapped at the skeletons, Stretch's flinch barely noticable. He shifted slightly, watching Red.

"Uh, bud? Ya alright?" Sans questioned, slowly standing.

"Back the fuck off Classic. I ain't ya bud. It's yer' damn fault were here in the first place." Red snapped, glaring daggers into Sans soul. Sans stood straighter, barely shocked by the outburst. He had expected it to happen sooner or later. He sighed again, just wantin to sleep.

"I know I messed up Red, and I'm tryin to fix it, alright? Arguing won't do any-"

"Bullshit! The entire damn time we've been here, all ya've done is look at those fuckin'notes over n' over! The stupid machine is still broken, and ya havent even gotten new parts! How in Asgores name is that "tryin to fix it"?!" Red yelled, facing the classic version of himself.

"I can only do so much, Red! The parts will take forever, considering they have to be repaired or I gotta find brand new ones. Its not easy, but you cant even argue. You worked on the machine too!" Sans spoke, keeping himself composed. He could've made a few puns, but that probably woulda pissed off Red even more.

"I stopped workin on the damn thing years ago! The only fuckin' reason I'm even helpin ya TRY to fix it is so I can get the hell outta here! Which probably won't even work!!" Red yelled, his magic flaring. He needed to hurt something, he itched to. He didn't care what. So he kicked the machine. He used his magic to make it more powerful, Sans yelling for him to stop.

He couldn't hear Sans, nor did he care what that fucker had to say. All he wanted was for the itch to go away. He summoned a blaster, its magic roaring. He didn't care where he aimed, he just wanted it to gO AWAY.

Fortunately, the skeleton was cut off by the broken machine jolting, stopping the skeletons in their tracks. A low hum started from the machine, a purple hue beginning to appear. Had he gotten it to work? With just a damn kick?? No, there was no way. Red had backed up, the purple hue engulfing the room. Reds blaster disolved as he lowered his arm. The skeletons stared at the machine in shock. Had Red really done it?

Finally, someone spoke, saying exactly what everyone else was thinking:

"What, the fuck?"

+++

You sighed in content, waving goodbye to the cafe owner you considered a friend as you walked out of the building. Sipping on the drink you ordered from there, you made your way down the sidewalk and back to your apartment. It was a cool day, considering it was the first month of spring. The sun was setting already, it being 7:42 pm. You decided to grab something to snack on after you ordered your dinner. Glancing back at your phone, you grinned.

The food wouldn't be at the apartment for another fifteen minutes, giving you enough time to get back. The cafe wasnt far from your home, about a ten minute walk. You loved going there, especially since it had your favorite drink and food. You had befriended the owner of the cafe, talking away every time you went there. They knew about your leg, but couldn't care less. In fact, she was rather fascinated by the design of it. Which was a little confusing since it was mostly metal. Though, you didn't complain.

Walking down the sidewalk, drink in one hand and a small plastic container that held your favorite snack in the other, you walked past a few other people. If they were looking at you, you simply smiled and continued on. You hummed to yourself, admiring the scenery around you. It was, well, beautiful. Yeah, you had a soft side for nature. 

The flowers of all colors and sizes, the sky as it changed from baby blue to dark blue, to purple and so on. The rays of light shone on the buildings beautifully, everything around you seemed to glow.

Soon enough, you reached your apartment building. Walking felt, nice. It was worth not being lazy since you got to go to the best cafe ever, in your opinion at least. The building was a decent size, with great ratings. You had moved there three years ago with your older brother, whom originally owned the apartment you're in now. He let you move in because of your leg, and cause you were his sister, duh. That was back when you had just lost your leg, and since your parents weren't around, he was the only option. Of course he welcomed you with open arms.

Unfortunately, two years ago, he was killed.

Long story short, he gave his life to save yours.

Life has been pretty rough for you...

You made your way onto the elevator, pressing the button that led to the third floor. Hoping you weren't late, you jogged off of the elevator and down the hall of doors until you saw a person standing infront of your door, knocking. Just in time!

They appeared to be wearing a uniform, so you assumed it was your food.

"Hey! Hope I didn't keep you long, sorry in advance." You said as you rushed to them and unlocking your door. It was a guy, with dark skin, short black hair shaved at the sides and piercing green eyes.

"I's no problem lady, couldn't complain with it being someone like you," he said with a wink. Your smile fell into the neutral face of displeasure as you opened the door and placed your snacks down on the nearest thing. He's one of those guys. You forced a small laugh, payed him(with a small tip), grabbed your food and receipt and closed the door in his face.

Sighing, you glanced down at the receipt. Yeah, his number was magically there. Must of written it ahead of time, desperate it seems. You ripped that up. At least you have food. Grabbing your food in one hand, you carried everything into your living room and sat down. Unpausing the show you were binge watching all day, you dug in, a noise of satisfaction leaving you as the food basically made you melt.

You ate as much as you could, sipping on your drink every now and then. It was too good to be gulped down like that. Once you were satisfied, you put the leftovers in the fridge, grabbing your snack. Eating that, you chose to start up a game.

"Hmm...Mario Kart sounds good." You said to yourself, grabbing the case from your shelf of games, opening it and sliding in the disk. Turning back around to sit, a sudden roar stopped you in place.

"I don't remember that being in the game.." someone must of been playing a prank on you. But that was inside this room? And no one could get in without a key? Plus you were on the third floor, and all the windows were shut..

You stood there in complete silence, until the game started up and the intro screen appeared, startling you out of your trance. Nothing seemed different, it had to be some joke. With a sigh you rolled your eyes and sipped your drink, taking a stepping forward.

Lol bad idea reader chan-

Your entire body was suddenly engulfed in darkess as you fell. Well, this doesnt happen everyday. Your scream pierced the air. Your eyes were wide as you fell, your hair flowing behind you. You had no time to turn around, curling yourself into a ball as you awaited for whatever was coming next.

Am I gonna die? What the hell is this? Was my drink drugged!? 

Your mind raced with millions of questions a second. You began to hyperventilate. Your breathing was sharp and fast. Your chest rose and fell like crazy, and your vision blurred. All you saw was darkness. Dark, darker, yet darker.

Until there was light. Your fall was soon cut short. 

You hit something cold with a soft thump. You expected to land harder than that. Your eyes darted in every direction. You uncurled yourself, gripping your shirt tightly. Your nails dug into your palms, but you weren't paying attention to that. You were still hyperventilating, scared out of your mind.

'Where am I?!'  
'What happened?!'  
'Am I...dead?'

You were surrounded by colors. Mainly white and grey, yet there were others. Blue, orange, red...dark orange? They were, moving? Your mind was hazy, you were scared. Frightened. 

You tried to scramble away, one hand still gripping your shirt. It felt like all the air was leaving you. Your chest heaved as you moved. Unfortunately, something grabbed you. One thing was holding your arm, while something else that felt like a hand was placed on your back. 

You wanted to scream, they were going to kill you!

Yet, in the back of your mind, something told you to trust them.

Your body felt numb, you couldn't move. You couldnt fight back. You couldn't defend yourself.

You couldn't, you can't, you're weak, defenseless.

W e a k . Just like when your brother was around.

Your breathing had slowed, and you could finally hear. There was ringing at first, but you could hear voices. You started to feel warm. The warmth pulsed through your body. Your vision started to clear, and you could make out the faint smell of smoke? You didn't like that much.

"...Can ya hear me?" A soft voice spoke. You whined, your head pounding from the panic attack.

"Guess that's a yes." Someone else said, their voice sounding deeper and slightly gruff. You lifted your head, squinting your eyes. It took them a moment to adjust to the light, but eventually you could clearly see.

Skeletons.

You turned your head, seeing another skeleton. They were holding on to you.

"Holy fuck.." you breathed out. You knew you looked like a mess. The skeletons chuckled. There was no fuckin way.

"This has to be Undertale shit."

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I have a question.  
> Would you guys rather live with the skeletons, or live on your own? I have a plot for both, I just want y'alls input ♥


	3. Unii-verse ExpLaiN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with the skelebois, totally without threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three chapters have been rewritten! Im really proud of the outcomes, uwu enjoy!

+++

The four skeletons shared a look of confusion. Questions piling up in their skulls, needing answers.

'How did the machine work? Especially like this?'  
'Why did it spit out a human?'  
'Did they know about the multiverse?'  
'Were they from another universe?'

And a lot more along those lines. After no one speaking for a good minute, Sans cleared his non existant throat. Everyone looked up, including you. You seemed to stare at the Skeleton before you, registering the current event. Then your (e/c) eyes began to widen, they seemed to sparkle in shock. Sans grin slightly tightened as you continued to stare for a moment.

"Oh my god, you're Sans. THE Sans, wait, oh god I must'a died." You spoke, someone snorting to your right. Your heart literally almost jumped out of your chest as you looked at the other skeleton. Well, you looked up at him. 

"Dude! No fucking way, you're Red! Holy hell, you're a lot taller than the fandom makes you, oh no I really died didn't I!" Your reaction had surpised the four. You were literally just in the middle of a panic attack, and thats what you say? But, they didn't dwell on it for long, considering you were literally talking to them like you were best buds. Red glared, about to comment on what you meant when you heard someone snickering behind you.

You turned your body, actually, attempted to. But the world said "fuck nah man" and the quick movement made you light headed. Stumbling into the skeleton that held onto your arm. You groaned, huffing as you regained your composure. You felt the culprit shake slightly, probably from laughing.

"Geez honey, didn't think ya'd fall for me so quickly. But, ya aren't dead." Your eyes, and head traveled up to meet the gaze of a tall skeleton, who loomed over you.

'Im not gonna fangirl im not gonna fangirl this,, this is just a dream-I better not wake up oh lord.' You gaped at how much taller the skeleton before you was, compared to yourself. He was DEFINITELY way over six feet.

"You're Stretch! Oh my god im gonna pass out, I need to sit." You spoke, mostly to yourself. Stretch tensed, letting go of your arm as you put it up to your head. Was this really happening? You weren't dead?

Undertale was one of the first fandoms you fell hard into. Of course, you were into many others, but UT had dragged you in, it was just so interesting and you loved it! You had been in the fandom ever since the game came out, and your love for it never left you. Of course, there was the part of the fandom you didn't go near, mainly cause it scared you and you were NOT into that. But you enjoyed it none the less. You only played the game once, on the true pacifist route. Then you swore to yourself not to reset the game and let the monsters live their happy ending, even if it was a game.

Yeah, you fell h a r d.

Wait! You should introduce yourself and all that jazz! So they won't-a 'ping' was heard as you felt your body becoming heavy. Heh, to late. You were not so gently lifted into the air, surrounded by a red aura you immediately assumed was Reds magic. You felt tall as you glanced down at the skeletons, but not saying anything.

"Who tha' hell 're ya'? 'N how do ya' know our names?" Red snapped, watching your every move. Ugh, stupid self! You just had to get excited, now he's gonna kill you! You couldn't help but think of the fangirls that would enjoy this... You scrunched you face at the thought and shook your head.

Reds arm was outstretched (heh) as he held you captive in his magic. The skeletons waited for you to answer. Your head pulsed as your head ache grew, a groan escaping you. Was his magic making it worse?

"As much as I want to explain how I know your names, I have a killer headache and-"

"I don't give a shit 'bout yer headache, now answer tha question before I-" Red was cut off by a door swinging open, revealing some tired and angry skeletons. You had to remind yourself not to fangirl as you noticed the all familiar skulls.

"WHAT IN ASGORES NAME IS WITH ALL THE NOISSsseeeeee..." Edge had been the first to stomp in, immediately noticing you floating in mid air. As the three other skeletons piled in, you couldn't help but grin and squirm slightly in glee.

'THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING OH MY GOD-'

"GASP!!" Blue said aloud, his eyelights turning into actual stars as he spotted you.

'H e s a I d g a s p m y l I f e I s c o m p l e t e.'

"IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Blue exclaimed, his grin widening. Your heart swelled. Stretch shrugged, shoving his hands in his orange hoodie.

"No, its a rock." He spoke, grinning. Blue narrowed his sockets at his brother.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES BROTHER! I MUST CAPTURE THE HUMAN!!" The energetic skeletons said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Remember we're on the surface bro? We don't capture humans now." Stretch said to his brother. Edge scoffed at the two, his eyelights staring into your soul. You couldnt stop yourself from smiling and waving at them.

"WHAT IS THAT THING DOING IN HERE?" Edge spat, pointing at you. Oh yeah, how exactly did you get here?

Oh, you're falling okay. Red had released you from his magic, sending you falling to the floor. You hit the cold ground with a 'thump', a groan leaving you. You landed on your butt, so you knew there was gonna be a bruise later. Your headache only got worse from the fall. You whined, cradling your head in your hands.

"RED! YOU CANT DROP GUESTS LIKE THAT! YOU HURT THE HUMAN! THEY'RE FRAGILE!" Papyrus sweet voice chimed in, making your lips curl into another huge ass grin. You heard footsteps coming towards you, so you glanced up. There Papyrus was, crouching down with a gentle smile.

'Be still my beating heart, for I have lived happily now.'

"HELLO TINY HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The cinnamon roll asked you, holding his hand out for you to take. Your heart was racing at what felt like a million beats per second. You nodded, reaching out for his hand.

"I'm alright Papyrus, its nothing-" you froze when you felt something sharp poke at your neck. Oh thats a bone okay. You pursed your lips, lifting your gaze.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES, CRETIN." Black spoke, eyeing you. That sounded a lot more like a demand and not a question but alright. You huffed, narrowing your eyes at the skeleton. Your right eye twitched, not liking the situation at the moment. Being threaten was something you HATED.

"Call off Black, and I'll-" Black put more pressure on the bone, your eyes beginning to sting as you hissed. You felt blood start to slowly dribble down your neck. Papyrus' smile faltered, seeing the bone draw blood.

'Honestly if this is how I die, I'm okay with it.'

Maybe you had some mental problems...

"THERE REALLY IS NO NEED FOR THAT, BLACK! BUT HUMAN, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Papyrus questioned, looking at you with an expression you couldn't decipher. 

"Heh, uh Black, Papyrus here is-"

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THAT DENSE. THE THING KNOWS OUR NAMES, THOUGH WE'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT'S OKAY??" Black snarled, glaring at Sans.

"B-BUT! WHAT IF I DID KNOW THEM?" Papyrus tried to defend, slowly standing straight. Black scoffed, rolling his eyelights.

"EVEN IF YOU DID KNOW THIS THING, HOW WOULD IT EXPLAIN IT KNOWING OUR NAMES?" While the two bantered, you started to become lightheaded. Then, the realization of what was happening hit you all at once.

'Oh my god, I fell into a whole nother world literally from my living room and it just happens to be a universe where Undertale is real why am I not screaming yet there's something wrong with me...DAMN IT MY DRINK! THAT COST FIVE BUCKS UGH.' You ranted to yourself, placing a hand on your head.

'That means...the machine musta had something to do with this! Wait so am I stuck here??' You were so lost in thought that you didn't even notice a blue figure zoom by and lift you to safety. Your head spun in agony, another whine leaving you. Blue held you bridal style, about ten feet from Black. You couldn't help but feel your face begin to heat up.

"MWEH HEH HEH! WORRY NOT HUMAN! FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT SA-BLUE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM NEAR DEATH!" Your heart skipped a beat as you smile sheepishly, internally screaming on the inside. A small giggle escaped you, and a sharp pain shocked you with it. You jumped, bringing a hand up to your neck and feeling the warm substance that dripped from your neck.

You brought your hand back to see the blood, fortunately there wasn't much. Blue gasped, grabbing your hand to inspect the blood. He lifted you closer, revealing your injury. It hasn't even been an hour and you were already hurt.

"BLACK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE HUMAN!" Blue exclaimed, Black glared, saying he didn't care about it.

"Its fine, really-"

"THAT'S NOT FINE, HUMAN! YOU'RE BLEEDING AND I KNOW THAT ISN'T GOOD FOR THEM!! WE MUST PATCH YOU UP IMMEDIATELY!!' Papyrus declared, basically challenging you to fight against that. He wasn't wrong..

But still! You haven't even introduced yourself or explained how you knew them! You glanced around the room, counting eight skeletons total. Holy hell, this was actually real. Defeated, you sighed.

"Alright, I guess we can do so. BUT! While that happens, I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my ability, though i doubt ill know much. Also, don't try to kill me again. Or threaten me, it isn't something I work well with, so thanks!" You spoke, the stinging in your neck staying with you. The skeletons watched you with curiosity, especially since you weren't freaking out. You glanced up at Blue, patting his arm.

"You can put me down now, thank you though Blue!" You said, smiling. He nodded, gently placing you back on your feet. You had to hold onto his shirt to steady yourself. Stretch watched you with a blank stare. Once you were ready, you let go of the energetic skeleton and glanced around the room again.

Oh dandy! They're all flippen taller than you. Like, HELLA taller. Thanks Obama.

"GREAT SMALL HUMAN! NOW, THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! YOU'RE BLEEDING OUT!!" Papyrus said.

'Am I really that small? Actually, probably to them yeah.' Suddenly, you wefe scooped up into Papyrus' arms, not even standing for a minute. You squeaked, looking up at the tall bean.

"Wait! Papyrus I can walk!" You said as he ran towards the door the four skeletons bursted through moments earlier.

"I KNOW, BUT YOU'RE HURT! PLUS, IT MEANS I GET TO START MY EXERCISE ROUTINE EARLY TODAY! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus grinned happily. You glanced back at the other skeletons, watching their expressions. You knew instantly that most of the skeletons didn't trust you. Cringing at their expressions, you had called Papyrus name for him to stop. He skidded to a hault infront of the door that led out of the basement, looking down at you. You sighed, feeling bad you had already yelled at him.

"Sorry.. uhm, we should wait for the others. Since I just appeared here, I know they may not trust me, especially Sans. So uh, I guess slow down for them?" You said, glancing to the side. You pulled your scarf up to cover up some of your face. Papyrus seemed to ponder over your words before nodding, smiling. He turned around to face the others.

"WELL? COME ON! WE HAVE TO TEND TO OUR NEW FRIENDS INJURY!" Paps said nothing more and made his way out of the room and up the flight of stairs. He called you his friend oh ye s life is perfect!

'Hey uh, this isn't how most fanfics go-'

'Shut up im doing it my way now STOP BREAKING CHARACTER!"

Huh, such a strange voice in your head... You couldnt help but smile, thinking of how lucky you were to be here.

+++

You now sat in the bathroom, where Papyrus had brought you. He placed you on the edge of the sink, telling you to stay there as he searched around the small room for medical supplies. He asked you to put your hand on the wound to stop the bleeding, so you did without question. Blue had offered you his hand to hold, and squeeze if it hurt. You happily agreed, now holding onto his hand.

Most of the skeletons couldn't fit in the room, so they sat outside of the door. It was quiet for a moment, but you felt multiple eyelights watching you. Red had been the first to speak.

"So?" He simply said, leaning against the pale wall with his arms crossed. Oh right, you had to explain! Papyrus came back over to you, asking you to move your hand. You did. A sigh left you as you took a moment to think over what to say. Sure, you reacted in a way no one else probably would, but you were still shocked.

"Right, well uh, I'm not ahundred percent sure how I got here, so I can't really tell you, but I can tell you all how I know you." You continued, "So, where I'm from-" you jumped when something cold made contact with your neck. Your grip on Blues hand tightened for a second, but released when you realized it was just a cloth Papyrus was using to whipe away the blood. You huffed, feeling your face heat up as the skeletons who saw snickered.

You glared playfully at Papyrus who just 'NYEH'ed. Stars, you were gonna pass out from them. Wait, stars? Okay whatever.

"What I was saying was, back where I'm from, which is definitely not here, you two," you gestured to Sans and Papyrus, the originals. "Are from a game called "Undertale." You two are the originals, and some of the main characters from the game. While the rest of you are different versions of the two, made by fans back in my world. I know you're mostly all from different universes, so there's no need to worry about me finding out." You spoke, taking a moment for all of that to sink in. 

"You guys are actually really popular! Your stories are mostly all different, and unique. People from my world adore all of you, going as far to write stories about you guys, draw fanart, create songs, make edits, and so much more! Millions of people love you guys, honestly if you saw what I meant you'd probably not believe it all. You all attract a lot of attention. Im quiet the fan myself, I've been in love with the game since it came out.." You said the last part quietly, pursing your lips.

"That's basically how I know all of your names. How I appeared here, im guessing is from the machine. I was just about to play Mario Kart when life decided to trip me up and I fell through my living room floor. That's how I ended up here." You spoke, glancing at the quiet skeletons. You fidgeted, feeling like you said something wrong. Then again, that probably was a lot to take in.

Papyrus had stopped moving, his gaze on the wall beside you. He held a bandaid in his hand.

"Uh, guys?" You startled the skeletons from their trances, each of them looking at you. Papyrus was quiet as he gently placed the bandaid on your now cleaned wound. Blues hold on your hand was light. 

"You Mean, That There Are Others From Another World That Adore Me?" Papyrus finally spoke, in a semi-quiet tone. You smiled, nodding. 

"Exactly dude! Millions of people from my world love you! All of ya! I count as one of them." You said, winking. Papyrus stayed quiet, looking down at you. Orange tears began to appear in his sockets, and you were on immediate alert. You reached your arm up, going to comfort him. Papy caught you off guard, wrapping his boney arms around you tightly and pulling you into the best hug you've gotten in a long time. You laughed as he spun you around, crying into your shirt.

He was such a sweetheart! He lifted his skull from your shirt, smiling triumply.

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE FANS, BUT MILLIONS OF FANS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION?! WOWIE!!! WHO KNEW A FANTASTIC SKELETON AS MYSELF COULD ATTRACT SO MANY PEOPLE? WAIT, I DO!!" You laughed at his enthusiasm, well, tried to. His grip around you tightened, causing you to gasp for air.

"Paps! Air!" You breathed out, almost immediately being plopped back down on the sink. Your butt wae still sore from being dropped earlier, but you didnt care at the moment. 

"AH RIGHT! IM SORRY HUMAN!! I FORGOT YOU NEEDED TO BREATH!" He said, while you laughed, telling him it was fine. He 'Nyeh'ed again, before being shoved out of the way by Edge, Black and Blue. They bombarded you with questions, so much you couldn't even understand them. Your laugh turned into giggles as you tried to get them to slow down.

"Guys! One at a time!"

+++

After what seemed like forever, you had finished answering most of the skeletons questions. The rays of the sun began to rise through the windows of the living room. Wow, how long have you been here? You could just...

'Oh come on!' You huffed, feeling nothing but empty pockets as you patted yourself down. Great, you left your phone back on the couch! That was not good.

You knew that you couldn't get back to your home until the machine was fixed. Sans had broken that down to you after the energetic skeles were done questioning you. Of course, you weren't the happiest over that, but Blue and Papyrus had vowed to make your stay "THE MOST INCREDIBLE TIME YOU'VE EVER HAD!"

Huh, well you really didn't have a choice on staying so you understood why they said that.

Black and Edge were currently arguing who had more fans, and when they asked you to choose, you said the ceiling fan. They both threatened to stab you. Blue was talking with you about his fans and how famous he was, Papyrus joining in aswell.

Soon enough, you became tired. Mostly from the events of today draining you out. But, you were happy. You didn't feel alone like you did back in that apartment. Your chest felt warm, it was like you felt something you havent felt in a long time. Yeah, you yourself had questions, but you decided to ask them when you were refreshed. Your mind slowly began to shut down. Blue and Papyrus began to bicker to eachother, still excited to talk about how famous they were and such. 

The brothers of the energetic skeles watched in satisfaction. Happy that their bros were happy. Of course, they'd glance at you every so often, keeping an eye on you. They weren't sure on how to feel about you..

Sans had checked your stats the moment you stumbled out of the machine.

"(Y/N)"

LV 1  
HP ???/???

*Needs A Hug.

That made zero sense to him. What was wrong with your HP? He could see why you needed a hug at the time, but still. He didn't pay much attention to it for long, considering the state you were in. Although, now...he glanced over, seeing you beginning to fall asleep. Your eyes were lidded, but you held a small smile as his bro and blue spoke over you.

Soon enough, you were asleep. You leaned your head against Blues arm, your lips pressed into a barely noticeable grin. He had poked at you, asking if you were awake. Of course you didn't respond, so he knew the answer and let you be. Papyrus quietly commented on how peaceful you looked while you slept, Blue nodding in agreement. The other chatting skeletons seemed to quiet down after that.

The sound of birds chirping came from outside, the sun slowly rising to start a new day. Everyone eventually left, Blue carefully moving and laying you down on the couch. He offered to grab a blanket and pillow for you, but Sans insisted. He had something needed to do anyways.

Most of them bid farewell, going to their rooms to catch at least a few hours asleep, leaving Sans and yourself. He sighed, teleporting to the hall closet that held extra supplies. He quietly grabbed a red blanket and a fluffy grey pillow, before teleporting back down to were you slept. Silently, he draped the blanket onto your frame and lifted your head to slide the pillpw under. You immediately curled into the blankets warmth, a content noise leaving you.

Sans couldn't help but chuckle to himself, checking your stats once more.

"(Y/N)"

LV 1  
HP O.8/???

*She's Happy, Don't Ruin It.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's how its gonna go children:  
> You'll stay with the skeles until you find a job and earn enough money to leave,  
> And then ill ruin your life and you'll move back in with the bois  
> P e r f e c t
> 
> If you saw what I did with the title say nothing  
> .


	4. Flirt or Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting? Check  
> Arguing? Not planned, but check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta a filler chapter but its long so :D

+++

You woke up in cold sweat, your body shaking. Its been a while since your last nightmare, so it decided to pay you a visit again. Your breathing was labored as your eyes darted around the room you slept in. Ah right, you fell asleep with the guys.. You hoped they didn't mind.

Oh my god that wasn't a dream after all!

As you settled yourself, reminding yourself that it was just a nightmare, you noticed a soft red blanket resting on you. Probably one of the guys. Thats sweet. Finally, you calmed down, sighing. Usually, you had two different nightmares. Nothing else but the two. This time being the fire one. You've had them for years now, but you never got used to them. They always reminded you of how you lost something important to you, that you could never get back.

You lifted the red blanket, glancing around and making sure no one was around before pulling up your left pant leg. You glared at the prosthetic, silently wishing you could be normal. A yawn left you as you fixed your pants and stretched. The couch was surprisingly comfortable, but it wasn't like your couch back home. Nothing could beat that. 

Your mind started racing with thoughts as you got up, bringing the soft blanket with you and wrapping it around your shoulders. Rays of sunlight shined into the room you slept in, letting you admire its beauty. The livingroom was large, to say the least. You marveled everything about it. From the huge dark brown shelf that held hundreds of games begging to be played, to the fluffy dark grey carpet under you. There was one big loop around couch that you had fallen asleep on, along with a few other arm chairs and recliners. A coffee table sat in the middle of it all, holding a pink vase full of what seemed to be golden flowers. There was also a large flat screen tv that hung off of the wall, a game console connected to it. It was incredible!

'Wonder what time it is..'

The smell of something cooking caught your attention, turning your head in curiosity. You headed towards the smell, dragging the red blanket along with you. You wandered out of the living room and soon found yourself in the archway that revealed a huge kitchen! You stared in shock, not noticing the figures who were chatting and cooking together.

The kitchen was like, your livingroom and kitchen combined! Who needed this big of a kitchen?! The inner cook in you screamed in joy, thinking about all the possible meals you could make here.

The tiles were white with black edges, shining as if they were just cleaned. The ceiling was way higher than a usual one, but considering the Payri's heights you could see why. There was a big island in the middle of the kitchen, with four chairs on one side of it. A gas stove was being used and not to far from it was a sink with two dish holders. Your eyes sparkled in fascination, a small smile forming.

"YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT." Wow, your marveling was rudely interrupted by Edge, who stood in the kitchen wearing a pink"Kiss The Chef" apron on over his regular outfit. Which consisted of a black crop top which seemed to be torn at the edges, sleek black pants that slightly revealed his pelvis bone, a crimson red belt with a golden skull in the front, red boots that almost went to his knees, a red scarf and dark red gloves. His skull had a scar which went through his left socket. You would've snorted, but instead you shot a glare at the midevil skeleton.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." You said with a grin. Edge scoffed, opening his mouth (? ) to most likely shout at you, but he was interrupted by Blue.

"DON'T SAY THAT EDGE! THAT'S MEAN, AND THE HUMAN DOESN'T LOOK THAT BAD!" He defended, which you snorted at. Blue was also wearing an apron, which said "MAGNIFICENT MASTER CHEF!" You could see that there were words scribbled out and he had wrote that on it, but you thought it was cute. Under the apron, Blue also wore his daily attire, which was a blue bandana, over a grey short sleeved shirt, along with what seemed to be grey shoulder pads that acted as his body armor. A pair of grey pants that were tucked into his blue boots that were just about below his knees, and his blue gloves that went up to his elbows.

"OH COME ON! THAT THING LOOKS LIKE A RATS NEST! CLEARY IT HASN'T TAKEN CARE OF ITSELF IN A WHILE." Black snapped, holding a spatula in his right hand. His eyelights scanned you before scoffing and going back to doing, well whatever it was he was doing. He wasn't wearing an apron from what it looked like. Just his regular clothing. His was sort of like Edge's, well they basically matched. But, Blacks shirt wasnt torn, and his shoulder pads were sharp, with a golden strip on the bottoms, and he wore black shorts. His skull also had a scar, but it went along his right socket.

You huffed at the comments you were being given, but knowing something like this would happen. Papyrus scolded the two for being rude and for Edge's language, which only earned huffs and mumbles from them.

"I already know i look bad in the morning, ya dont gotta remind me. Also, since I just appeared here, I left all my money back home, and I didn't bring any necessary items with me considering I fell in an invisible hole and I don't always carry all of those things with me. So unless you have the things I need laying around here somewhere, you're just gonna have to deal with how I look until I get money and buy the things I need!" You said, wandering into the kitchen and next to Papyrus. The two edgy skeletons glared and said a few ruder things, but you ignored them.

"

GOOD AFTERNOON HUMAN! WE'RE MAKING LUNCH FOR THE OTHERS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' INCREDIBLE SPAGHETTI?" Papy greeted you after scolding the two. It was really the afternoon already? You must of slept for a while then. You replied ecstatically with a yes, and apologized for falling asleep on them and sleeping in so late.

You already knew what he was making, bringing a smile to your face. Paps also wore an apron, this one being orange and also saying "Kiss The Great Papyrus!" Chef being crossed out. You snickered, feeling tempted to do so. Eh, you could flirt instead, what bad would that do?

"Hey Paprus?" You said, leaning an arm on the marbel counter. You couldn't stop the smile growing on your face. As he poured a box of spaghetti noodles in a pot of boiling water, he looked over to you with his usual cheery grin.

"YES TINY HUMAN?"

"I have a name, remember?" You said, thinking you had told them it last night.

"U-UH! I DON'T REMEMBER YOU TELLING US YOUR NAME HUMAN! IM SORRY!" Papyrus said apologetically. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh! I didn't tell you guys?" Edge scoffed, shoving something in the oven and closing it.

"OBVIOUSLY, HE WOULDN'T OF SAID THAT IF YOU DID! NOT THAT I CARE ABOUT YOUR NAME, ITS USELESS INFORMATION SINCE YOU WON'T BE STAYING HERE." Okay, you must've forgotten to tell them. But you won't be staying?

"ACTUALLY! THE HUMAN WILL BE STAYING HERE! WE HAD A DISCUSSION ABOUT IT THIS MORNING, BUT YOU WEREN'T HERE!" Blue budded in, grinning at you. Well, at least they weren't gonna throw you out.

"WHAT?!" Edge yelled, clearly not happy with that. You couldn't take the scowl on his face serious because of the apron he wore.

"YEAH! MAJORITY WINS! 5 OVER 3 SINCE YOU WEREN'T THERE! OF COURSE SHE WOULD'VE STAYED EVEN IF YOU WERE THERE AND VOTED AGAINST IT!" You had a feeling you knew who didn't want you to stay...

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WON'T STAY IN THE SAME HOUSEHOLD AS A HUMAN! ITS NASTY AND-"

"Hey!" You yelled, not letting the rude skele say anything else that'll tick you off. His skull snapped in your direction, his eyelights piercing into your head. Your eye twitched, as you slowly smiled at him.

"I was gonna say this to Paps, but since you're also wearing one," you said, your smile turning into a smirk. Edge watched you carefully, his arms crossed.

"Is that an offer? Ill gladly do so~" You pointed at his apron, winking and trying not to laugh. He had to look down and read what it said to understand, but once he did, his skull erupted in red, his sockets widening. He began to stutter insults, you busting out laughing at this. Edge quickly tore the apron off, throwing it across the room and stomping off, cursing and saying "ILL BE BACK WHEN MY FOOD IS READY AND YOU BETTER NOT BE THERE!"

The other skeletons were laughing aswell, and though Black wouldnt show it, he was grinning at Edge's reaction. You finally calmed down, your cheeks light red from all the laughing as you caught your breath. You then turned to Papyrus, smirking again.

"Well, I did say I was gonna ask ya, so?" You cooed, smiling as he was the next skelton to blush, his skull covered with orange. He began to stutter, avoiding your gaze and pressing his index fingers together. He said things like "WE'VE O-ONLY J-JUST MET!" And "T-THIS WASN'T I-IN T-THE DATING MANUAL!" Oh god that was to cute. You decided to have mercy on his pure soul and giggled, gently grabbing his scarf and pulling him down to your height. His sockets were wide and his blush only grew stronger. You placed a small kiss on the top of his skull, letting go of his scarf and snickering. He sat there, shocked in place.

It hasn't even been a day and you're already flirting with them!

Blue and Black watched in shock as you kissed the skeleton. They didn't think you'd actually do it! You turned, smiling and began to skip out of the kitchen, deciding to look for a bathroom to at least try to make yourself look decent.

"Welp! Im gonna go freshen up! See ya guys soon! Oh! And by the way, my name's (y/n)." You missed the multiple eyelights watching you in shock as you skipped away, satisfied with your doing.

+++

You had managed to tame your hair only by running your fingers through it. You splashed your face with the sink water when you finally found a bathroom, waking yourself up. You couldn't brush your teeth or change your clothes until you bought the the things you needed for them, so it would most likely be a while unfortunately. 

You sighed, drying your face off with a towel and giving yourself one more glance in the mirror. This is your life now, huh. A knock from the bathroom door startled you.

"Knock knock." You smiled, hearing Sans voice from the other side of the door. You went up to it, grabbing the nob.

"Whose there?"

"Dishes." Oh boy, you knew this one all too well.

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a really bad joke." You could hear his smile grow as he spoke. You couldn't help but snicker, opening the door and revealing the classic skeleton himself. He had on his usual blue jacket, white shirt and black shorts with white stripes on the sides, along with his pink slippers. He chuckled, holding a bottle of ketchup.

"Whats up Sans? Did ya get bonely without me?" You said, giggling and placing a hand on your hip. He gave another laugh, taking a swig of the ketchup.

"Nah, Paps wanted me to let you know that youll be stayin with us for now, if yer comfortable with it. You'd be stayin in the attic, but its furnished so ya don't gotta worry much on that. 'S probably just a little messy." Your eyes sparkled, something that happens mainly when you're happy. They were really offering you that? 

"Also, after everyone's eaten he wanted ta know if you wanted to go out to shop with him and I. Something about getting you some necessities because you didn't bring anything with ya on your fall." He said the last part with a wink, and your smile grew. But then as you thought about it, your smile fell.

"I'd love to stay with you guys! Im fine with being in the attic, I'm just glad you decided not to throw me in the streets. But, I uh don't have any money with me to get the things I need.." You spoke, glancing off to the side. Sans shrugged.

"Were offerin to buy it for you. Since we arrived on the surface with the gold we had, we basically became rich since gold is such a precious thing to you humans. Besides, Paps really likes ya, from what I can see. And he's happy to help ya." Your eyes were wide by his words. They were offering to buy you stuff? And a place to stay? Were you dreaming?

"Sans, I can't have you guys buying me stuff, ill just find a job and earn the money. I just met you guys, and honestly its the best thing thats happened to me for the longest time. I mean, meeting your favorite video games characters? Thats a literal dream come true!" You spoke, cutting yourself after you noticed your rambling. You felt your face up, awkwardly laughing. Sans snickered, nudging you with his arm.

"Ya don't gotta worry about it kid, tibia honest, think of it as a thank you for for makin my bro happy. Plus, it'll give us a chance to get to know eachother. Tho I assume you already know about me and Paps." Sans smile twitched mentioning the last part. He found it weird, and...uncomfortable? That in some other universe all he is, is a code in some game...

You sighed, feeling like you should just give in. Plus, free stuff! Though you wouldn't go overboard and be greedy. But you still felt a little guilty about it.

'I guess, since they're offering.'

"Alright, I guess you're right. But I only need a few things so you won't need to worry about me going overboard. I'll have to pay you guys back though." You said after debating with yourself. Sans nodded, ruffling your hair. You swatted his hand away, telling him you had just fixed it!

"Heh, sorry kid. Knot to much to worry about though, right? Just brush it off." You couldn't help but laugh, not hearing those before. The both of you had a good laugh, until your stomach whined. You pursed your lips together, silently telling your stomach to shut up.

"Welp, I think food should be ready soon. I hope ya can stomach the food, though Paps makes some good spaghetti." Sans sighed, the both of you leaving the bathroom doorway and down a hall. 

"Tibia honest, I've always wanted to try Paps famous spaghetti." Sans led you into what you guessed was the dining room. There was a large, dark brown table that sat in the middle of the room. Around it was about ten chairs, and a few of the skeletons were already seated.

"Yeah, my bro's pretty cool." Was the last thing Sans said to you before sitting down, next to Stretch who was exchanging puns with Red. Rus was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets and sockets closed. Your eyes wandered the area, wondering where you should sit. Just then, Blue, Black, Papyrus and Edge came walking into the room with multiple plates.

"OH! MISS (Y/N)! YOU SHOULD SIT NEXT TO ME!" Blue placed a plate infront of his brother, who thanked him.

"DARN IT! I WAS GOING TO ASK HER TO SIT NEXT TO ME! YOU'RE FAST BLUE!" Papyrus said, placing a plate infront of his brother aswell, who commented on the dish looking good. You snickered, they were so precious. Edge scoffed, carelessly tossing a plate at his brother. Red caught it with ease, telling his brother it looked great as usual.

"AS IF SHE WOULD WANT TO SIT WITH YOU-"

"You guys know I can sit inbetween the two of you, right?" You interrupted Edge, smiling. Blue and Papyrus seemed to ponder on that, before nodding in agreement happily. Black had placed a plate on the floor, where Rus sat down at. Okay, you didn't like that. You knew that they had this relationship going on as "M'lord" and "Mutt", but seriously? Making your brother sit on the floor to eat like a dog?

Everyone treated it as if it was a normal thing, Blue and Papyrus dragging you to sit between them. You bit your lip, the feeling of saying something gnawing at you. Papyrus placed a plate of spaghetti infront of you. You thanked him. Welp, here goes nothing.

"Rus? Ya gonna sit at the table with us?" You said, leaning back in your chair to look at him. Someone choked. Rus looked up at you, his sockets ever so slightly wider than usual. Black scoffed.

"THAT MUTT WILL NOT SIT AT THE TABLE. HE'S SITTING WHERE HE BELONGS, LIKE A GOOD DOG SHOULD." Okay, is he being serious? Your eyes shot over to Black, who glared at you with his arms crossed. 

"He isn't a dog, Black. He's your brother, and you should treat him as such. Rus, come on, theres an open seat-" Black slammed his hands on the table, standing up.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MY BROTHER?! MUTT, STAY." Black demanded, seething. You took a breath, relaxing yourself. The room was silent, and the air was tense. Rus sat in place, still staring at you.

You sighed, your eye twitching.

'Breathe, (Y/N.)'

"Alright, have it your way." You replied, Black seeming satisfied with your answer. His sharp grin widened, but fell as you stood up. Grabbing your plate, you apologetically glanced at Blue and Papyrus. Without a sound, you walked over to where Rus sat and plopped yourself down across from him. He watched you in curiosity and shock.

"Sup Rus? The names (y/n), in my world, you're a pretty cool character, we should totally hang out sometime." You said, grinning and spinning Paps spaghetti with a fork. Rus was silent, as you expected. You saw the comfusion on his skull, before he snapped out of it and hung his head. Though you noticed the slight curve upwards on his teeth.

Everyone else was silent, and you finally took a bite of Papyrus' spaghetti. Your eyes lit up as you swallowed the delicious food. You turned, seeing all the skeletons eyelights on you.

"This is incredible Papyrus! Even better than I expected." You smiled at the skelton, who 'Nyeh'ed and wore a proud expression. Black growled, no one ever talked back, or even thought of going against him! He clenched his fists tighter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUMAN!? GET UP AND SIT AT THE TABLE AT ONCE! MUTT IS THE ONLY ONE THAT BELONGS ON THE FLOOR!!" You continued eating. Wow, this food sure is amazing!

"DON'T IGNORE ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" You shrugged.

"Im (y/n). I won't listen to you because I am NOT your pet, and I'll only sit at the table if Rus gets to. Okay? Okay." Blacks marrow was boiling, he felt like snapping. The other skeletons watched in absolute shock, on edge by the feeling of Blacks magic raising.

"U-Uhm, Human-"

"No Blue, I'm sorry but I don't appreciate seeing others being treated as if they're lower than someome else. So, I'll be staying here unless Rus gets to eat at the table. It isn't that hard." You gave Blue a comforting smile, which he reluctantly nodded to. Black stuttered in rage, his skull becoming dark red in fury. You sighed, slowly standing up and watching Black. 

"Look, I like you Black. You're a cool guy in my book. All I'm asking is that Rus sits with us to eat." Your eyes glisened, as if asking Black to challenge you. He stared at you, anger and fury seething off of him. Your chest grew warm, and you felt something grow in you.

Black came to a stop, just, staring at you. You held your ground, wearing a neutral expression. Eventually his eyelights darted from you to Rus and to the other Skeletons. After what felt like forever, he mumbled something.

"What?"

"I Said, Mutt Can Sit At The Table."

Your lips curled up, glancing down at Rus. His expression was unreadable.

"Thank you Black! Rus, come on!" You said, turning on your heals. When Rus didn't move, you sighed and beant down, grabbing the skeletons hands. He jumped, looking at you. You were eye level with him. You grinned at him, using your strength to pull him up. He stumbled as you yanked him up, having to grab the back of a chair to catch himself. You then ushered him into his seat, grabbing the both of your plates and placing his infront of him. Finally, you wandered back to where you sat, placing your half empty plate infront of you.

No one said a word. You sighed, glancing at the shocked skulls.

"I'll Be Back." Black spoke, pushing his seat away roughly and abandoning his food, stomping away. The chair fell over, making a few skeletons jump. More silence. Then, Edge busted out laughing, Red chuckling along with him. You watched the two in curiosity.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM SO ANGRY! AND THE WAY HE STOMPED OFF BECAUSE OF A HUMAN? NYAH HAH HAH!" Edge doubled over in laughter. You bit the inside of your lip, beginning to feel bad. Sure, you did it for a good reason, but maybe there was another way to go about it?

"No one's ever defended themself like that against Black, especially for someone else. You have guts kid, that none of us have." Stretch commented, chuckling. Rus sat quietly, staring at the table. You snickered, continuing to eat Paps spaghetti. The tension in the air was barely there amymore, and everyone seemed to be back to theselves. You knew Rus wasn't exactly happy with you for standing against his bro, but you did it for him. Besides, its not like you cussed him out or fought him.

For the remainder of lunch, everyone chatted, as if nothing happened. You kept complimenting Papyrus on his cooking and asking him if you could cook sometime, which he happily agreed to. Blue told you were to cool for standing up for what's right, and you told him you weren't as cool as him. Puns were thrown around by the lazy Skeletons, to which their brothers groaned and scolded for.

Black eventually came back, only to grab his plate and leave again. You sighed, noting to yourself to talk to him later and try to start over with him. Soon enough, everyone was finished eating and Papyus had talked to you about what Sans had mentioned earlier, which you agreed to.

You couldn't help but think about how much of a rollercoaster it was most likely going to be, living with the skeletons. Yet that didn't stop you from smiling at all the possibilities and fun you were gonna have.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is shopping time!!
> 
> Ily all thanks for the support ♥


	5. Skeleshopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out with the Originals, and that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee, the support I've been getting is incredible! You're all amazing beans, ily ♥

+++

You had just finished helping Papyrus with the dishes, now drying off your hands. You offered to help, but he kept saying it was fine and he didn't want guests to clean. Though that didn't stop you, and you helped him anyways. As a thank you for everything so far.

The two of you happily chatted, strolling out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sans and Red sat in two of the recliners, seemingly asleep. Papyrus sighed, walking up to his brother.

"BROTHER, WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO GO OUT NOW WITH THE HUMAN!" Sans jumped, his sockets shooting open. His eyelights darted around the room. He relaxed once he saw it was just his brother, his expression going back to normal.

"Heh, sorry bro. Guess I'm just bone-tired." Papyrus groaned, and Red silently snickered.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR JAPES SANS, WE MUST GO BEFORE IT GETS LATE!"

"Its only like, two In the afternoon bro."

"EXACTLY! THERES NO TIME TO WASTE!" Papyrus grabbed his brother by the hood and hoisted him up, tucking the skeleton under his arm. Sans grin widened, winking at you before letting his skull fall.

"LET US GO HUMAN! WE MUST GET YOU YOU'RE NECESSITIES TO FEEL WELCOME HERE!" Papyrus grabbed your hand gently and began pulling you along with him. You followed the skeleton out of the house once he grabbed his keys and into the garage. He led you to his amazing red car, looking good as new. You were almost afraid to touch it, because of its beauty. Papyrus placed his brother in the back seat, making sure to buckle him up before the both of you hoped in the front.

"This car is amazing Papyrus! It fits you perfectly." You spoke while buckling yourself up. Papyrus turned on the car, revving the engine.

"OF COURSE IT IS! NOT AS AMAZING AS ME, BUT CLOSE! NYEH HEH HEH!" He wore a proud expression, one hand pressed against his ribs and his scarf blew with no wind whatsoever. That just made it even cooler, and you agreed with him. Soon enough, the three of you were off and on the road.

Apparently, the skeletons were living in a forest, surrounded by nature at its finest. Though you had kind of expected them to be somewhere excluded. Papyrus excitedly explained to you how long they've been on the surface, all of the amazing things there was to do and see and how it was so much better it was than he expected.

"ESPECIALLY SEEING THE SUNRISE AND THE STARS AT NIGHT. BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND, WE DIDN'T HAVE A SUN OR REAL STARS. THOUGH, WE DID HAVE ROCKS AND GEMS ON THE CEILINGS THERE THAT SHINED, SO WE USED THOSE. BUT THE STARS ON THE SURFACE ARE SO MUCH BETTER!" You couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, silently cursing humans for trapping these amazing monsters in that hell hole.

As you started to enter the city of humans and monsters alike, you grasped every detail you could in amazement. Everyone seemed happy, it looked like a normal day for them. Some even waved at Papyrus as he drove by, which he waved back and shouted a greeting. Your heart screamed as you got to witness monsters in real life, feeling like this was all a dream. If it was, you never wanted to wake up.

Back in your world, people would most likely kill to be where you were. Well, psychotic fans would..

Soon enough, you arrived at a mall, which was called "METTA-MALL". You had a good guess on who it was named after. You stared at in awe while Papyrus found a place to park.

"We didn't have to go to a mall, aren't they expensive?" You and Paps got out of the car. The skeleton had woken his lazy brother up, who got out after.

"SANS DID EXPLAIN TO YOU THAT WE HAVE A LOT OF MONEY, RIGHT?" You nodded slowly, still reluctant on using their money.

"Yeah, but-"

"NO 'BUTS'! I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO BE COMFORTABLE IN OUR HOME! NOW LETS GO!" You glanced over to Sans, who shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Many others were out and about, either coming or going. You assumed the mall was monster friendly since it was named after one. You sighed, pulling your scarf up and snuggling into it. It was a bit chilly out, but the weather was nice. Hopefully it would warm up soon.

The brothers led you out of the parking lot and towards one of the entrances of the mall. Everything seemed fine, but the sound of chanting caught your attention. You looked over to where it was coming from, and your stomach dropped. Of course, why wouldn't there be monster haters? 

Near one of the entrances was a large group of humans yelling profanities and holding up hateful signs about monsters. They yelled about monsters being killers, nasty creatures, and a lot more foul things. You noticed Sans tense up, and Papyrus' uncomfortable expression. Your heart hurt for them. The humans glared and gave rude gestures to any monsters that passed by, a few of them noticing your presences and starting to shout aswell.

You had enough at that point. Your blood began to boil, but you calmed yourself. You made your way between the brothers, looping your arm with Sans and grabbing onto Papyrus' hand. They both jumped, looking down at you. You gave a gentle smile, and began to pull them away from the humans.

You crossed the street, and passed the cursing humans. They called you a freak, saying that the two were probably mind controlling you or some shit. You mumbled reassuring words to the brothers. When they weren't looking, you let go of Paps hand, and without turning around, you flipped off every single one of them.

You couldn't understand why humans weren't accepting of something living and breathing just like them.

+++

With a sigh, you removed yourself from the brothers.

"Im sorry guys." You said, catching both skeletons attention.

"Why are ya apologising kid? Ya didn't do anything." Papyrus nodded in agreement with his brother, obviously confused why you out of everyone apologized.

"THAT'S RIGHT! IN FACT, YOU HELPED US!" Ugh he was to good for you!

"Still, I know you were both uncomfortable. The things those bastards said were so ignorant and, just, they don't deserve you guys here. Humans like them are so, well corrupted and its shameful that people act the way they do before even getting to know or trying something new."

The pair of brothers didn't expect that response. They had just met you, and you were already standing up for them. Sans still wasn't ahundred percent sure on how to feel about you, but you were making Papyrus happy, which was a huge plus for him. Still, when he had checked you, your HP was extremely low, lower than his. And that look in your eyes when you had stood up against Black. You seemed...determined? In a way, but he also saw something flashing, as if your eyes were challenging him. Yet you seemed so relaxed in those situations. 

He had saw your soul the last time he checked you. You were bravery, mixed with kindness. Yet, your soul had scars, and a small part of it was completely gone. When he saw your soul, he grimaced at the sight. You were a fighter, he knew just by seeing your soul. But you also had two traits, which he thought was impossible for anyone to have. So you were...different. Sans had talked with Red about your soul, who had also checked you. Stretch couldn't exactly do so, since he was a Papyrus, but he knew something was up. Rus didn't really care, saying you were just a human anyways. But they all decided to watch you anyways.

"Well, you aren't like them. Ya don't gotta worry much about it. Besides, we're here to shop, so who chairs?" Sans gestured to a furniture store on the right. You chuckled, sticking your hands In your pockets. Papyrus groaned, dragging a hand down his skull.

"Come on Sans, you can do bedder than that!" You winked at the skeleton, his shoulders bouncing as he laughed.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO POOR (Y/N) BROTHER! YOU'VE INFLUENCED HER WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!"

"But Paps, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!!" You and Sans laughed at Papyrus, who began to stomp off. You gasped dramatically, calling out to him.

"Papy noooooo! Come back!" You ran after him, Sans following close behind. No, he didn't run. 

Once you were all back together, Papyrus dragged the both of you along to the first store, which happened to be a clothing store. You couldn't wait to get out of these clothes! The three of you split up, having to meet at the register in fourty-five minutes. Luckily there was a digital clock that hung from the ceiling next to every pole. You made a beeline towards the womans section, happily snatching an oversized hoodie from the mens section as you passed it.

The store wasn't packed, but there was a decent amount of humans and monsters alike in there buzzing around. You reached your destination, quickly beginning to grab a couple of shirts that caught your attention. You hummed to yourself, placing the clothing over your arm. You took your time, scanning over the items and making sure they were your size.

After grabbing a fair amount of shirts, you went towards the pants section. Of course, you were only gonna items that covered your prosthetic. You began to pick off jeans, some with rips in them(mainly on the right side) or high waists. And a little bit of everything else. There were also some sweatpants mixed inbetween. While leaving the isle, you spotted a pair of grey shorts that looked hella comfortable. You bit your lip, thinking of the possibilities before mumbling "fuck it" and grabbing them aswell.

You had picked out a couple pair of undergarments, stuffing them inbetween your other clothes and sighing in satisfaction. You glanced at the clock, noting you still had about fifteen minutes left. Well, you could look around some more, and possibly spot the bros. They weren't hard to find, considering their heights and appearances.

You began your search, and soon enough, you found Papyrus. He was concentrating on two crop tops, one red with a pair of sunglasses on them, and th other white with the words "Super Cool Dude" printed on it. He held them up, eyeing both of them closely. You snickered, making your way infront of him.

"Hey Paps! I finished getting my clothes, do you need help?" The skeleton smiled, dropping his arms and glancing at the pile of clothes you held in your arm. 

"WONDERFUL! AND YES, I DO ACTUALLY! I CAN'T DECIDE WHICH SHIRT IS COOLER! OBVIOUSLY THEY ARENT AS COOL AS ME, BUT I NEED TO LOOK MY BEST WHEN IM OUT!" You nodded, asking him to show you the shirts. He did, and you inspected them, bringing your free hand up and rubbing your chin for dramatic effect. You then raised your hand up, pointing up and smiling.

"Why not both?" Papyrus gasped at your words.

"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT HUMAN! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT! THANK YOU!" You giggled at his pureness, nodding. The two of you walked together to the front register, satisfied with your picks. Once you got there, the both of you waited a few minutes for Sans to appear. When he didn't, Papyrus sighed and said he'd be back. You assumed he had fallen asleep somewhere.

The cashier and you talked for a moment, waiting for the brothers to appear. You had pointed out his pin attached to his work clothes, which had the design of the bi flag on it. He shot you finger guns, and you literally almost jumped over the counter and gave that dude a hug. Shortly after, Papyrus had reappeared with Sans asleep, tucked under his arm. The cashier by the name of Ein had a puzzled expression, which you told him that was normal.

Papyrus had paid for everything, and you winced at the amount of money he owed. It wasn't a whole lot, but you barely ever spent that much back home. Eventually, you left the store, waving goodbye to Ein who shot you finger guns once more. Thanking Papyrus for your clothes, you swung the bags in your hands. You all entered the next store, where you got your basic essentials. AKA, a brush for your hair type, deodorant, shampoo and etcetera. You also found yourself some fairy lights that you asked Papyrus if you could get, which of course he said yes to and that you didn't need to ask to get something.

He had payed for those too, still not worrying about the cost at all. You on the other hand tried finding the least expensive products, to at least feel less guilty about him paying. Sans was still asleep, under his brothers arm without a care. Their relationship was adorable, it reminded you of simpler times...

You and Paps decided to grab something to eat after about two hours of exploring more of the mall, the three of you heading towards the food court. Once you arrived, your eyes glazed over all the food options. The food court was crowded with humans and monsters, doing their own thing. Once you found a place to sit and place your bags, you offered to go up and order for the skeletons. Sans simply shrugged, saying he wanted a hotdog. Papyrus tried to argue at first, but you stood your ground and won him over. He gave you his card, telling you what he wanted and you nodded, stuffing the card in your pocket and leaving the two skeletons.

You made your way over to your first destination, waiting in line patiently to order. Soon enough you were up, and you ordered a hotdog with ketchup. You payed, waited for the food, got the food, and traveled to your next destination. Papyrus had simply wanted a pretzel with cheese, apparently he's never had it before and a friend of his had recommended it to him. So you made your way into the line of 'Auntie Anne's' which was shorter than the other, while holding onto Sans food. You hummed happily to yourself, waiting to order.

You eventually ordered and waited for Paps food aswell. It arrived soon after and you were now on your way to your last destination, where you were gonna get yourself something to eat. Your smile grew as you entered the line of (Whatever food place), knowing exactly what you wanted to get.

You repeated the process again, and once you made sure you had all of the food, you balanced everything in your arms and swiftly made your way back to the skeletons. You slid Sans his hotdog, a thanks coming from him. Then you placed Papyrus' pretzel infront of him, telling the brothers to enjoy. You paused when you realized what you said, groaning. Papyrus tilted his skull, and Sans snickered.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to doing that back at my job, I worked as a cook and occasionally a waitress." You said, mentally noting that you should start looking for a job soon... Papyrus gasped, his sockets wide.

"YOU WERE A COOK?!" You laughed, telling him yes.

"That's why I asked if I could cook sometime. I think I'm pretty good, probably not as good as you though." You winked at Papyrus, sitting down across from the skeletons and handing him his card. The three of you ate, Sans cracking a few puns every now and then. You were chewing on your food when Papyrus suddenly shot up out of his seat, almost pushing you out of yours. The food went down the wrong pipe, and you began coughing and gripping onto your shirt.

Sans moved over to you and started patting your back while Papyrus apologized over and over. Your coughing went on for a few moments. Once you could finally breathe, you closed your eyes and took a breather. You opened your eyes, smiling at the worried skeletons.

"Its alright Paps, it was an accident, don't stress it." Your tone was reassuring, and both of the skeletons visibly relaxed. Sans must've thought you would snap. Papyrus then brought you into a tight hug, saying you were "AN AMAZING FRIEND" and "IM SO SORRY NYOH HOH HOH!"

You laughed, telling him it was really fine and he had nothing to worry about.

"What made you jump like that though?" Once he had set you down, you asked him. He seemed to freeze up, not expecting you to ask. He looked at Sans, then back to you, and back to Sans, aaaand back to you.

"O-OH! WELL..." Papyrus looked at his brother again, as if asking for help. Sans shook his skull when you weren't looking, and Papyrus nodded.

"I-I FORGOT SOMETHING IS ALL! YEAH! I-I'LL BE BACK YOUTWOHAVEFUNBYE!!" And like that, Papyrus disappeared into the crowd. You looked to Sans, confused by his brothers sudden outburst. Sans shrugged, sucking on some ketchup.

"Dunno, but I know he's got it in the bag. He'll be fine." You both shared a chuckle, deciding it was nothing to worry about.

+++

Papyrus opened the door for you, letting you walk in and say thank you. You carried your bags inside, huffing as you dropped them to the floor once you were out of the way. Sans strolled in, his hands in his pockets as usual. The three of you were casually talking, and you thanked them again for like the twentieth time for buying you all of this.

"Really guys, I keep saying it but I mean it!" Sans repeatedly had told you it was nothing to worry about, while Papyrus told you you didn't need to thank him, and he's always here to help out. You smiled at the them, picking up your bags again. Well, I'm still appreciative. But, I really want to change these clothes and shower, if you guys wouldn't mind that?"

"AH OKAY! THAT'S PERFECTLY FINE WTH ME! SANS, CAN YOU SHOW THE HUMAN WHERE SHE'LL BE STAYING WHILE I PUT EVERYTHING WE GOT AWAY? I'LL BE THERE AFTER!"

"Sure thing bro, you can count on me." Papyrus nodded, casting you another smile before running off to wherever. Sans watched Papyrus leave, before turning to you with his hand stretched out.

"C'mon kid, I know I shortcut." Your smile got wider, and you nodded. He was gonna teleport hell yes!

"Wait, we seriously aren't gonna walk there?"

" 'M to lazy, besides, ya got a handful there so this'll be easier." Well, he wasn't wrong. Plus, magic! You made sure you had all your bags before grabbing onto Sans hand. He winked, tellimg you to close your eyes, which you did. 

You began to feel weightless as he did his magic. You felt like you were floating around, but it only lasted for a second before you felt your feet connect with the floor. Your head started spinning and a wave of nausea hit you. You groaned, letting go of Sans hand and opening your eyes. You had to steady yourself, leaning on the nearest object and clutching your stomach.

"Heh, sorry, forgot to warm you about that." You sent a playful glare at the skeleton, who shrugged it off and gestured to the room the two of you were now in. As the sick feeling wemt away, you inspected the room, your eyes widening at how big it was. Your eyes did the sparkling again, and you pushed yourself off of what you assumed was the wall.

'Holy hell!'

It was amazing! The floors were wooden, and it looked like it was recently cleaned. There was a queen size bed in the far right of the room, giving you some privacy. A few blankets and pillows were already placed ontop of it. Across from the bed was a large brown dresser, where you could store all of your clothing. A square, grey rug was under your bed, so it wouldn't scratch the flooring. There was a large opening window with a sitting area a little aways from the bed, black see through curtains pulled off to the side.

"Sans, I cant accept this, its, its to much and I-"

"That isn't even all kid, see that door?" Sans interrupted you, gesturing to the door to the left, it led to another room.

"That's a full bathroom."

You dropped your bags, gaping at the skeleton. Was he being for real?

"Sans, I really can't accept all of this! I don't deserve this, I can just sleep in the livingroom but-"

"NONSENSE! I WILL NOT HAVE GUESTS SLEEPING IN THE LIVINGROOM(AGAIN)! WE'RE LETTING YOU STAY HERE, AND WE REALLY DON'T HAVE ANOTHER ROOM TO SPARE SO!" Papyrus had appeared in the doorway, his hands placed on his hipbones. Wow, he was fast.

"But! You already bought me all of-"

"NO 'BUTS'! WE ALL DECIDED THAT SINCE YOU'RE STAYING HERE, AND THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY FEMALE IN THE HOUSE, YOU SHOULD GET THE PRIVACY YOU NEED! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT BUYING THAT FOR YOU WAS NOT A PROBLEM! YOU REALLY HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT HUMAN!" Oh no your eyes were starting to sweat.

You bit your lip, turning away from the skeletons and wiping your eyes with your sleeve. Why were they being so nice? You didn't deserve this, you haven't done anything to earn this.

'Suck it up! Who cares if its enough to make a grown man cry, you're a woman!'

"Uh, kid?" Oh right, they were still there! You turned back to face them, noticing their worried looks. You awkwardly laughed, looking down.

"Sorry, I...I've only been here, what? A day? Not even, and you guys have already given me so much, it just, its weird okay? I haven't been treated this way in a long time, but you just did it so quickly...ah sorry! For rambling, ugh I'm so stupid when Im emotional." You lightly hit your head with your hand, chewing on the inside of your lip. Great you made them uncomfortable!

You shuffled your feet, feeling your eyes begin to sting again. Why were you getting so emotional?! 

Papyrus had grabbed your hand and pulled it away from your head, making you look up. His expression was soft and caring. He pulled you into a hug, shocking you. Why?

"You Aren't Stupid, And Don't Hit Yourself, Okay?" Papyrus spoke in a gentle tone. Was he really?... You breathed out a laugh, wrapping your arms around him.

"Alright, If you say so." Soon enough, the two of you split, and you faced Sans with a hand on your hip. He raised his non existant eyebrow at you.

"Well?" You said, opening your arms for him. He seemed reluctant, but eventually gave up and walked into your arms, purposely putting all his weight on you. You had no trouble holding him up, laughing as he effortlessly hugged you. When you split, he stood back up and winked.

"Please tell the others I said thank you, okay?" Papyrus nodded, and Sans grunted in agreement.

"Now, ya big softies, get out unless you wanna see me shower~" It was your turn to wink at them. Sans sockets widened as his skull began to glow blue, while Papyrus choked somehow, his skull covered in bright orange.

"Alright were leaven, lets go Paps." Sans grabbed his brothers arm, pulling him out of the room as you laughed. Papyrus yelled for you to be down for dinner, and you replied with a "Alright captain!"

Your laughter died down as you shut the door, turning to face the room you know called yours.

"Alright, time to shower!' You grabbed your bags, bringing them to your bed and dumping them on top of it. You'd fix it later. You spotted the (f/c) towel you had gotten, grabbing that and a fresh pair of clothing. It was a simple pair of sweatpants, and a baggy shirt with underwear, a bra and black socks.

Soon enough, you were showering and the water pressure was perfect! The bathroom was simple, but big. There was a stand up shower, a tub, a sink and a small closet to put towels and rags. Plus, there was a bar handle and a small sitting area for you to hold yourself up! You washed yourself for about half an hour, then getting out and drying yourself off.

You swiftly got dressed, adding your brothers scarf to the outfit and humming in satisfaction as you fixed your hair while blow drying it. A smile never left your face as you exited the bathroom, sliding to your bed and tossing your dirty clothes in a corner to be washed later. You grabbed the pair of purple sea bunny slippers Paps bought for you, slipping them on.

You felt refreshed after that amazing shower. You groaned as you reached up and stretched, not noticing a certain skeleton looming in the dark.

"Sup, (y/n)."

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cut into two parts because I didn't want it to be to long oops.
> 
> Im not sure how to feel about this chapter, I guess it feels a little out of character? But, there was a small emotional scene because, well, one year ago, on this day, August 3rd, my cat Kiwi died during surgery, and I've been out of it since august started. Im sorry if this chapter is eh.
> 
> Fly high, my little angel. ♥


	6. A Strange Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery skeleton has something to say, and you're given one last gift from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this counts as fluff? Idk, you can choose.

+++

You had no time to react as you were pinned against the wall with a rather hard thump. The figure towered over you, his arm holding your outstretched arms in place. Just as you went to yell, a bony hand was slapped against your mouth. Your (e/c) colored eyes looked up at your captor, meeting the eyelights of the lanky skeleton. His golden tooth twinkled in the light of the sunset. His fluffy hood covered his skull, shadowing parts of it.

Rus.

"What do you want." His voice pierced the dead silence of the room, and it seemed as if he was angry. What did YOU want?! He's literally trapping you and he's asking you what you want? His sockets were narrowed at you, expecting an answer. How the hell were you even supposed to answer with his hand stopping you? You shook your head, tempted to just bite his hand.

Why was he doing this now? Was it because you stood up to his brother earlier? Or maybe it was because you were standing up for him.. Finally, he dropped his hand from your mouth, and you glared at him. He seemed unfased.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Since, ya know, you fucking-"

"M'lord was not pleased with your arguing against his rules. He thinks I had somethin' ta do wit' it. Especially when ya' fought to get me to eat at the table. And what ya' said about treaten' me like a dog." You had noticed that Rus had a lit dog treat in between his teeth. He closed his sockets, taking a long drag of it. He blew the purple smoke away from you, going back to staring at you like a predator watches its prey.

So much for personal space. 

"Where we're from, no one does that shit unless they want ta' be dusted, or they want somethin. So, what do you want." Rus growled out the last part, but you weren't phased by that. Actually, you were shocked, yet you knew this had something to do with earlier. You expression softened, you had forgotten that not all of the skeletons were from 'happy-go-lucky' worlds. You bit your inner lip, the guilt from earlier starting to gnaw at you once more. A sigh left you as your eyes met his eyelights again.

"Look, Rus. I don't want anything. You have my word. But, I stood against your brother because I don't like seeing others treated like an animal. And, well, I guess my body jumped into action before I could thoroughly think it over. I really don't want anything from both you and your brother, besides to be friends. Or at least try to be. The both of you are hella cool. I was even planning on talking with Black later, so I could attempt to resolve things with him." Your eyes were locked with Rus', who just stared down at you.

He searched for any lies, anything to stop himself from believing you. You were a human, and humans were nothing but self-absorbed and careless. His eyelights stared into your eyes, hoping to find something, anything to push you away and keep you away from himself and his brother. Unfortunately to him, he found nothing. You were telling the truth.

Rus sighed, closing his sockets again and taking another puff of the dog treat.

"You're a strange human." He watched as the corners of your lips turned up.

"And you're a mysterious skeleton." Rus let out a low chuckle, moving himself off and away from you. Your arms dropped to your sides, the feeling of being tired lingering. Rus shoved his hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"Welp, see ya at dinner." The skeleton in your room went to leave, finished with his work. He had nothing else to say.

"Wait!" You shouted, grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket. His attention snapped back to you. A sigh left your lips as you let go of him.

"There...there is, one thing, I want actually." Rus narrowed his sockets, his hand clenching inside his pocket. He knew it.

After all, you were a human.

Rus slowly gestured for you to go on, waiting to hear what you had to say. Did you want money?

You opened your arms, your smile growing.

"I want...a hug." That was not was Rus expected. Like, at all. He almost dropped his dog treat from his jaw dropping. That was all? You wanted a hug? The conflicted skelton sighed, stars, humans were so confusing. Rus had no time to answer as there were a few knocks on the door. Your arms dropped at this, glancing at the door.

"HELLO HUMAN (Y/N)! ITS ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

You gave Rus a glance as well, before turning away and walking towards the door and opening it. Papyrus was standing there, and the aroma of what he was cooking flowed off of him. Stars, that smelt great!

"Ah, hey Paps! Is it time for dinner?" You asked, leaning against the door frame. Papyrus eyelights travelled down your frame, a look of approval on his skull.

"WHY YES IT IS! I WAS JUST COMING TO LET YOU KNOW. BY THE WAY, YOU SEEM MUCH CLEANER NOW! THOSE CLOTHES MATCH YOU WELL." Papyrus complimented, causing you to snicker.

"Awe thanks Papyrus, but its obvious you have much better fasion than me." Papyrus 'NYEH'ed, saying how he has the best tastes in clothes ever. You agreed with him.

While he was talking, you turned your head around to see if Rus was still there. But as you guessed, he wasn't. You mentally groaned, turning back to Papyrus. All you wanted was a damn hug from the sorta edgy skeleton.

"LETS GO DOWN TO THE OTHERS FOR DINNER, SHALL WE?" Papyrus asked, holding out an arm. You giggled, linking arms wit him and nodding.

"We shall."

+++

Dinner with everyone was surprisingly calm. It was your first with them, so it was special to you. Everyone talking about their days, jokes being thrown around, along with some scolding of said puns, and some of the skeletons trying to get to know you. You felt a pair of eyelights glaring into you, so you assumed it was Black and ignored it. 

The food was incredible! Papyrus told you that he had gotten lessons from Queen Toriel, which he passed on to the three other cooking skeletons. They all earned your praises, Edge turned his skull away but you knew he was blushing, Blue had pridefully said that his cooking was always good but thanked you, and Black simply didn't respond. You decided you were gonna try to talk to him tomorrow.

"(Y/N)! BACK IN YOUR WORLD, WERE YOUR FRIENDS AS COOL AS US? MAINLY ME, BUT EVERYONE ELSE ASWELL!" You chuckled at Papyrus, thinking back to your world. To be honest, you really didn't have any friends. Sure, there was the cafe owner, but they were really it. Besides, the two of you really never hung out outside of the cafe.

There was also your co-workers, but you barely talked to them. Most of the time you avoided conversation, just because you were scared of getting attached. So you went to work, cooked, served, and went home. Half of them were snarky and rude anyways. You didn't need that in your life.

So, you were basically alone since your brothers passing.

"Nah, you guys are way cooler. Like, chilled to the bone cool." Groans and laughs came from the skeletons around you. You choose not to tell them they were your only friends.

There was that warm feeling in your chest again. You couldn't pin point what it was, maybe you could ask Sans some other time.

"ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS ALREADY!" Blue flailed his arms in the air. These skeletons were so cool. 

"OH! DO YOU HAVE ANY SIBLINGS? IM SURE THEY MUST BE VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU IF YOU DO!" Your eye did the twitch, and your smile fell into a straight line.

'They don't know, it isn't their fault.' You told yourself. Your body became suddenly much heavier, and your eyes dulled. But you noticed you were taking to long to answer. You forced a smile at Blue, the one who asked.

"Ah, I do have a sibling, but him and I haven't been in contact for a long time now, so I doubt he'd notice I'm gone." You lied. And a few skeletons knew you did. But they didn't speak on it.

"OH THAT MUST BE HORRIBLE! IM SURE HE MISSES YOU VERY MUCH THOUGH!" Papyrus reassurance made your smile become real. Your eyes fell to the now empty plate infront of you. You pulled on your brothers scarf, looking down at it.

"I miss him too."

(Y/N)

LV 1  
HP ???/???

*She misses him.

+++

L

ater that night, you were in the living room with a few of the skeletons. Papyrus had disappeared, saying he had to do something, Edge had left saying he needed rest for work, and Mutt and Black left without a word. So you were now chilling with Sans, Blue, Red, and Stretch. The five of you were talking, while the TV played a YouTube video. Well, mainly you and Blue were talking while the other three were either watching the video or dozing off.

Stretch and Sans both stole the reclining chairs, while you sat in the middle of Red and Blue. Red would glance down at you every few minutes, seeing your smile bright while you talked with Blue. His arms rested on the top of the couch, his eyelights mainly glued to the TV. But he couldn't help but look down at you every time you laughed or giggled. He knew something was up with you, but he couldn't put a phalange on it. He knew about your SOUL, he saw it when he had first checked you in the basement.

He would cringe at the image of it, yet he was so curious as to why it was the way it was. With a piece of it completely gone, to the scars, and to the double traits. He saw why you had both traits, but both being main traits was something no one had. Yes, everyone had more than one trait, but they only have one main trait. That trait was the color of their SOUL.

Yet here you were. Both Green and Orange faded into eachother within your SOUL.

The skeletons that knew about your soul, didn't know how it was possible. They suspected it could be because you were from a different universe, but they immediately scratched that theory. There was no way that in your universe, there were others that had multi colored souls.

When you lied at dinner about your sibling, he saw the way your body stopped working. Your (e/c) coloured eyes seemed to dull, and your smile had completely disappeared. Red assumed you didn't like your sibling, or something happened to them.

But you jumped back to smiling at the skeletons like a switch being flicked on, as if what he and the others saw didn't happen. Yet, the dullness in your eyes never went away, and you forced a smile the rest of dinner.

No one had mentioned that, they all decided to let it be.

Eventually, Red would chime into yours and Blues conversation. He cracked a few jokes, earning lots of laughs and smiles from you, and glares and disapproving looks from Blue. Even the other skeletons in the room joined in at one point, and soon enough, there were tears in your eyes.

Your laughter was hard and loud. You were clutching onto your shirt, tears falling down your cheeks as the other skeletons pressed on with more puns and jokes. Blue had left the room, yelling that he "DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!" The three others enjoyed seeing you laugh at their jokes. At one point, you were clutching onto Reds black jacket, and then you were on the floor, trying to breathe.

The joking came to an end, and you now laid on the floor, regaining your composure. Your face was flushed from all the laughing. Both of your hands rested on your stomach while you stared at the ceiling. Red nudged you with his foot, making you lift your head to look at him. His grin was wide as he looked down at you.

"Ya' good now?" He asked, receiving a nod from you. He shrugged, winking at you and turning his attention back to the TV. Slowly, you got up, and sat back down on the couch next to Red.

About a half an hour later, a yawn escaped you, your head beginning to lean to the side. Today had been basically amazing for you. Minus the Black and Rus part. Sans glanced at your tired state, a quiet chuckle rumbling in him. You didn't even notice you were leaning onto Red. Sans snorted when he saw Reds frozen state, his skull beginning to glow red. Reds eyelights pleaded Sans to help.

Oh, Sans was gonna help alright. His grin grew larger as he slowly pulled out his phone, turning it on and going to his camera. Red silently screamed at Sans to stop, his sockets glaring daggers at the original. Sans merely shrugged, gesturing Red to smile as he took he picture. He sent it to his brother, Red, Stretch, and basically everyone in the cabin. He even sent it to you, but you didn't know that just yet.

+++

You opened the door to your new room, AKA the attic after going up multiple flights or stairs. Sans had offered to take a shortcut with you up here, but you declined, saying you needed to start working out again anyways. Your eyes danced around the room again, still not able to fully take in the fact that this is where you stayed now.

You wandered over to your new bed, tiredly deciding to start putting things away. You grabbed your bags of clothing, stumbling over to your dresser and opening them. Then proceeding to shove your clothes in to their respective comparments.

You went on to putting all of your necessities like shampoo, deodorant and stuff away in your bathroom, neatly organized. You had grabbed the fairy lights and tape Papyrus bought for you, doing your best to hang them up around your room. Yeah, you were gonna need one of the tall skeletons to help you fix it soon.

When you thought you were done unpacking everything, you felt exhausted. It was your first official day living with all the guys, and you were already tired out. You decided to jump on your bed, a laugh leaving you as you flew in the air, feeling like a child again.

Though, your laugh was cut off as you landed on something under the covers. It felt hard. You furrowed your brows as you lifted the blankets, revealing a box wrapped up in orange wrapping paper amd a red bow on top. Attached to the back of it was a rolled up piece of paper, taped onto it. You huffed, curiously taking the paper off along with the tape from the box. You began to unfold it, but one of the flaps stopped you.

Written on it was "DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU OPEN THE GIFT HUMAN!"

What could it be? Was it from Papyrus? But he had already gotten you so much, you told him you didn't need anything else! You sighed, grabbing the box and beginning to peel off the wrapping paper. Once it was all off, the box inside was plain black. Slowly, you opened the box, not knowing what to expect.

...

.......

..........

They got you a phone. A phone.

...

THEY GOT YOU A PHONE!

Your eyes were wide as you stared down at the phone before you. It seemed to be the latest model, and the black screen reflected your face. Your eyes began to burn as you grabbed the note, opening it all the way.

'DEAR HUMAN (Y/N),

IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND I ASSUME YOU'VE OPENED THE GIFT BEFORE READING THIS. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T, PLEASE DO SO NOW! IF YOU HAVE OPENED THE GIFT ALREADY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! YES, WE GOT YOU A PHONE. AND BY WE, I MEAN ALL OF US IN THE HOUSE. EVERYONE PITCHED IN WITH THE MONEY, SO YOU HAVE EVERYONE TO THANK!

NOW BEFORE YOU TRY TO DECLINE THE PHONE, WE GOT IT FOR YOU FOR MULTIPLE REASONS. ONE, SINCE YOU DIDN'T BRING YOURS WITH YOU, SO WE FELT BAD! TWO, SO YOU COULD BE IN CONTACT WITH US, JUST IN CASE SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN AND YOU NEEDED ASSISTANCE. SANS HAS ALREADY PUT IN EVERYONE'S NUMBERS, SO YOU'LL BE ABLE TO CONTACT US QUICKLY! AND THIRD, BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT YOU. EVEN IF IT HAS ONLY BEEN A DAY!'

Tears were falling down the sides of your face as you read the letter. Aw come on, dust got in your eye again!

'WE WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE HAPPY WHILE BEING HERE, SO I HOPE THIS DOES! ENJOY YOUR NEW PHONE, HUMAN!

-THE GREAT PAPYRUS & FRIENDS'

At this point, your eyes were clouded with tears. Why were you crying? Why were they being so nice to you? Why?

You whiped away your tears, standing up and setting the note down. You raced to your door, swinging it open and running down all the flights of stairs.

"Sans! Papyrus! Guys!" You yelled, wiping your face again as more tears formed. They were being to nice to you. To kind, you didn't deserve it, you don't deserve them. You ran into the living room, seeing Sans up and wearing a look of concern.

"Kid? Whats-" You wasted no time, running and tackling the skeleton into a hug, sending the both of you falling to the floor. You heard Stretch laughing at the sight. Sans knew almost immediately why you were hugging him, and chuckled. You kept sputtering out "thank you" to him. The two of you got up, and you gave Sans one more hug, who ruffled your hair.

You then turned to Stretch, a smile suddenly on your face. He stopped laughing, a bone brow raised. The next thing you know, the two of you were stumbling into the recliner as you tackled your next victim into a hug. You yelled more "thank yous", holding onto Stretch. He eventually hugged you back, chuckling at you.

You got up and off of Stretch, spotting your next victim, who was sleeping on the couch. Your lips curled up more. Red grumbled in his sleep, saying something about it being to loud. Sans and Strech watched as you climbed ontop of the couch, your eyes shimmering.

You felt like a little kid when you jumped ontop of red, who woke up instantly. You faced him while In his lap, his sockets wide. You laughed while telling him thank you. He sat there, frozen. Then came a wave of stuttering and other stuff you couldn't hear from your laughing.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?!" A grumpy voice called out. Ah, your next victim! Edge stood in the doorframe of the livingroom, clearly pissed off. You patted Red on the head, hopping off of his frame and infront of Edge. He eyed you curiously.

"No reason. Hey, Edge, could you come here?" You asked sweetly, putting your hands behind your back. Edge scoffed, watching you take a step forward. He took a step back. You stepped forward. He stepped back.

"WHA- GET AWAY FROM ME CRETIN!" Edge yelled, suddenly sprinting off. You ran after him, tellimg him all you wanted was a hug. He screamed "NO" while running away. Damn his long legs!

You ran past a tired Blue, a confused Papyrus, and a mad Black. You stopped chasing Edge when he ran into his room and slammed the door, turning back and going towards the other three.

"Why Are You Chasing Edge At Eleven At Night Human?" Blue asked while rubbing his sockets. You smiled.

"Becauuuuuse, this." You wrapped your arms around Blue, pulling him into a hug. He "MWEH"ed, clearly startled.

"Thank you, Blue." You giggled at his flushed skull. He had stars In his sockets. Blue hugged you back, saying you're welcome even though he doesn't know why you're thanking him. Next was Papyrus.

You tenderly hugged the ball of joy, receiving a hug back as he lifted you into the air and squeezing you.

"Thank you Papyrus, for helping me feel comfortable here." You whispered to the side of his skull, where his ear would be. He flushed a light orange, saying it was his pleasure and that he was always ready to help. The skeleton set you down, and your eyes landed on Black. His arms were crossed and his skull was turned away from you.

"I'm Going Back To Sleep, Stop Making All That Noise." He spoke quietly, walking away. Your expression fell, and a small sigh left you. Without a second thought, you ran up to Black and hugged the back side of him. He froze at your touch, not expecting you to follow him.

"What Are-"

"Thank you, Black. I hope we can start over and become friends soon." You said, slowly releasing him. He didn't turn around, as you expected. You bit your inner lip, turning on your heels and walking back to the others.

Black felt your presence disappear, and he let out a grunt. He stompted to his room, swinging open the door, and slamming it shut. He leaned against his door, your words replaying in his head...

You had gone back to the others, not being able to find Rus and failing to catch Edge. You expressed your gratitude towards the guys, telling them that it meant so much to you. They all said it wasn't a problem, and you all talked for a while before you all split to actually sleep. You made your way back to the bed, eyeing the phone. You squealed happily, jumping into bed and turning on the phone. You went straight to decorating it to your liking, downloading apps and checking the contacts. They were labeled simply by the skeletons names, so you changed that.

Eventually, you were fast asleep, cuddling a pillow with a smile on your lips and not a doubt in your mind.

The guys heard your squeal, and couldn't help but chuckle or smile. They all thought of one thing before they fell asleep.

'What a strange human.'

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this book! I haven't been this inspired to write since 2017! And the support I'm receiving pushes and inspires me to keep going! So, thank you all.
> 
> Reminder that I love you, take care of yourself ♥


	7. Hot-Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cook breakfast for the skeles, and Sans takes you to a possible work place.

+++

It was around nine A.M, and you were currently helping Blue and Papyrus make breakfast. You had woken up about an hour ago, and you didn't want to leave the oh so comfortable bed you were given. It felt like you were sleeping on a cuddly cloud! You opted to just fall back asleep, but Papyrus had texted you, asking if you wanted to help cook.

You were still not absolutely okay with the fact that they had bought you not only a phone, but basically everything you have now. You owed them so much. You were gonna find a way to make it up to them one way or another.

So you started with breakfast, as something small to give them. It was mostly the simple foods, like bacon, eggs, hash, waffles or pancakes, some fruits and juices, and of course, the guys condiments. You were a pro at cooking breakfast foods, and you knew that. You earned praises and tips from the customers back at the restaurant. That's why your boss liked you so much, he was sweet to you.

As the others woke up and made their ways down to eat, you told the two helping you to begin serving plates while you dished out the foods. You hummed happily while you did your work, bouncing on one foot. It felt great to cook, it put you in a good mood.

You made enough food for everyone with some to spare. Blue and Papyrus praised your work, and you sighed pridefully. They left the kitchen, carrying the plates to their brothers and friends. You decided to quickly clean up, gathering all of the skillets and other dishes and bringing them over to the sink to soak.

You placed a hand on your hip and wiped your forehead, wearing a satisfied grin. All in a days work.

You left the kitchen after washing your hands, and into the dinning room where the skeletons were. Everyone was at the table, talking to eachother and eating your creations. Papyrus spotted you, waving you over to the empty seat between himself and Sans. You made your way over, seeing the plate you made for yourself and sat between the two. Sans nudged you to get your attention. 

"You made this, right?' You nodded. His smile grew bigger, reaching his nonexistent ears.

"Heh, good job kid, its pretty," Sans paused for a moment, catching his younger brothers warning glare.

"DON'T, BROTHER." Papyrus warned, watching Sans carefully. You covered your mouth to hide the smile that wouldn't go away.

"Eggcellent." Stretch chimed in, finishing Sans joke for him and winking. Papyrus groaned, slapping a hand on his skull. Blue yelled at his brother, telling him to stop joking at the table. Edge threatened Stretch, who shrugged and chugged a bottle of honey. He even drizzled some of it on his waffles.

"You know, I put honey inside the waffles and pancakes Stretch." You said, taking a bite of your waffles and almost moaning from the taste. Damn, you made good food! You were to busy complimenting yourself that you didn't notice the stares of the shocked skeletons.

"YOU MADE THIS?" Edge asked, now beginning to eye his food.

"Uh, yeah, didn't you hear me tell Sans I did?" You glanced up at the hot topic god.

"Is it not good?" You asked, hoping they actually liked it and didn't lie to make you happy. Edge was startled by the question, silently contemplating on what to say. His cheekbones began to ever so lightly glow crimson red, and he turned his skull away from you. The skyscraper crossed his arms.

"I-I SUPPOSE IT IS...PASSABLE."

Aww, he liked it!

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID YOU IIMBECILE!"

Oops you said that outloud. You snickered, earning an embarrassed glare from Edge. The others were ooddly amused by the two of you bickering. Edge huffed, staring down at the food.

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU AREN'T TRYING TO POISON US?" Black butted in, staring at you accusingly.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! BLUE AND I WERE WITH HER THE ENTIRE TIME!" Papyrus reassured, Blue voicing his agreement. Black scoffed, crossing his arms.

"IF IT WAS THE TWO OF YOU WATCHING HER, WE WOULD BE POISONED." Black spat, earning a "watch it" from Sans and a not so friendly look from Stretch.

"Why would I poison you guys anyways? I know you're all like, really powerful and all that jazz. Plus, you're all cool In my book, even if you weren't, I wouldn't do some dumb stuff like that. That's overboard. I would just let your waffles cook a little longer than the others." You defended, continuing to eat your food before it became cold.

"Plus, I added honey cause you're all sweet like it!" You used flirt!

All of the skeletons blushed, a few of them snorting.

It was super effective!

When no one else spoke, you took that as a win and shrugged, finishing what was on your plate. Red had commented that they weren't as sweet as you, but you declined that and jokingly flirted again. Papyrus dropped his skull to the table, begging the japes to stop. You laughed, gently patting his skull while saying "sorry not sorry."

Black was once again silent, no longer talking. The words you spoke last night started to replay in his skull. Why were humans so difficult?

Everyone finished eating, and you went to grab everyones dishes to wash them. Blue stopped you, saying he could handle them. You argued, saying you wanted to help, but he wasn't having it and pushed you away. Stretch chuckled at the both of you bantering.

You were determined to repay the skeletons, so you moved away from Blue's grasp and ran towards the kitchen.

"MISS (Y/N) NO!" Blue yelled, chasing after you. You ran past Sans, who watched the both of you chase eachother. You sprinted into the kitchen, not acknowledging the three skeletons that sat around the island. You skidded to a stop infront of the sink, turning on the faucet and grabbing a sponge, quickly wetting it and pouring dish soap on It. Blue appeared in the entrance of the kitchen, seeing you smiling triumphly at your victory.

"HOW ARE YOU SO FAST FOR SUCH A SMALL HUMAN?!" Blue exclaimed, seemingly defeated.

Months of physical therapy can do that to you. 

You shrugged, giggling and beginning to wash the dishes. Blue groaned, trying to convince you to stop. The heavy feeling in your chest stopped you from saying no, as you were suddenly surrounded by red magic. You complained as Red lifted you from the sink, and over to where he, Rus and Stretch sat. He plopped you down on one of the seats, despite your protests.

"Just let baby Blue do it, ya already cooked for everyone." He spoke, plucking the sponge from your hand and tossing it to Blue.

"Dudeeee, come on! Im trying to make it up to you guys, and food isn't enough! Just let me wash them!" You argued, sliding off of the chair. Rus was the next to stop you with his magic, lazily using one finger to drag you back to the seat. You complained, glaring at the skeletons.

"Stop it!" You jumped out of the seat again, wasting no time to slide away.

"Stretch noooo! Come on I put honey in those damn waffles!" You yelled as orange magic surrounded you, carrying you back into the seat where you started. The three watched as you complained, laughing. You crossed your arms as Stretch sat you down, pouting.

"Its funny watching you struggle, doll."

"Kinky."

Stretch choked on the honey he was downing, and Rus busted into laughter. Blue groaned, beginning to wash the dishes and tuning the four of you out. Red snickered, leaning closer to you.

"I can make you struggle under me all night long sweetheart~" Red purred out, winking. You srunched up your face, pushing his skull away.

"Ew, no. You're a skeleton, stop. Bad boy." You scolded, making Rus laugh harder. You couldnt help but smile at the three.

"Ill be your-"

"Stop! Before I throw up, no more." You shushed Red, putting a finger up to his teeth. His sockets were wide as his eyelights gazed down at your finger. He chuckled, opening his "mouth" and summoning a red tounge, licking your finger. You screeched, snatching your hand away like he tried to cut it off. Your index finger was now covered in red saliva.

The three skeletons were shaking from laughter. You were mortified, jumping off of the seat and running towards the sink. You butted him to the side, yelling while pouring half a bottle of soap onto your hand and scrubbing it thoroughly. You shoved your hand under the water, continuing to yell at Red. Once you felt saliva free, you took your hand out of the water and dried it. Blue was trying to hide his growing smile, leaving you to feel betrayed. You glared at Red, your face flushed.

"Im scarred for life, thanks." You said, staring down at your hand. Disgustang!

Stretch, Red, and even Rus had magical tears in their sockets as they tried to calm themselves. You sighed, leaning against the counter.

"That, that was great." Stretch commented, wiping away the orange tears. Rus made a noise of agreement. Red nodded, sending you a wink. You huffed, flipping him off.

"With pleasure~" Red purred, and you threw your arms up.

"Im done! Goodbye! Im never showing my face again!" You shouted, walking away from the three. Sans had appeared in the archway, clearly confused.

"What happened, kid?" He asked, seeing your frustrated yet flustered state.

"Red licked me, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go chop my finger off!" You spoke, walking away from everyone. Sans watched you leave, before turning back to the others. His eyelights landed on Red.

"You licked her."

+++

You were sitting in your bed, scrolling through a website for jobs. You were playing minecraft lo-fi music, taking some time to search for work. Unfortunately, most of the jobs needed an I.D, birth certificate, and all that important stuff. Which, you didn't have. So you were stuck looking at shady restaurants to apply at. You groaned, dragging a hand down your face and tossing the phone across the bed. You've been searching for over an hour, yet there was nothing that worked for you.

You thought of looking at other jobs besides cooking, but that was what you had most experience with. So that was cut off immediately.

You fell back into the pile of pillows, grabbing one and slapping it on your face. Why was this so haaaaard. You sat there for a few minutes, wishing you didn't have to adult. It was stupid!

Knock knock.

You lifted the pillow from your face, looking at your closed door.

"Come in!" You called out, dropping the pillow back on your face. The door creeked open, and you didn't bother to see who it was. The culprit snorted, apparently seeing your position.

"Uh, you alright under there bud?" Sans voice rung through your ears. You raised your arm, giving him a thumbs up and nothing more. Sans expected you to say something, but you didn't, so he waddled over to where you layed. You heard him shuffle over, slightly lifting up the pillow to peak up at him. He stared down at you amused.

"Whatsup?" You said, grinning.

"The ceiling." 

You snickered, tossing the pillow off to the side and sitting up. You grabbed your phone, turning it back on and continuing your boring search. Sans peered over your shoulder and at your phone.

"Just wanted to see if you're busy right now." He pushed his hands into his pockets, shrugging.

"I've been searching for job openings since I left earlier, but most of them need all that important crap that I don't have with me. But I could use a break, if you're offering." You smiled at Sans, turning off your phone.

"Well, I know the perfect place to take a break." Your eyes sparkled as you knew exactly where he was talking about. You jumped up, snatching your shoes and stuffing your feet into them.

"If its Grillbys, I'm so in!" Sans chuckled at you, nodding.

"Yep, it is." You practically squealed, giggling like a girl from an anime.

"I've always wanted to go there! You have no clue!" You bounced on your feet in excitement, snatching your phone and putting it in the pocket of your jeans. Sans wasn't expecting this reaction, but he was fine with it.

"Come on, I know a short cut."

+++

Sans had teleported the both of you in an alleyway, letting you regain your composure. You stumbled against a brick wall, groaning. 

"I dont think I'm ever gonna get used to that." You mumbled, steadying yourself. Sans snickered, helping you stand straight. You soon enough felt normal again, sighing in relief.

"Remind me to just walk next time."

"You don't even know how to get here."

You shrugged, your train of thought suddenly sending you into a blushing mess. Sans clearly missed that.

"You ready to go kid?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Actually, uh, I'm not sure! Rain check?" You laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of your neck. Sans gave you a confused stare.

"You doin okay? Was the magic to much on ya?" Sans quized you on your sudden change of behavior. Why were you suddenly hesitant on wanting to go?

Grillby being fire had nothing to do with it. You knew he couldn't harm anyone with his flames. It was obviously not because he was a monster, that would be stupid. He didn't remind you of bad times, so that narrowed down the possible reasons as to why you didn't want to go.

"Its just, well uhm. Okay! I sort of used to have the hots for Grillby. Hes literally made of fire, who couldn't like him? But that was a phase! I no longer see him like that! So you can't judge me!" You blurted out, your cheeks burning. It took Sans a minute to understand what you meant, but the growing grin on his skull told you he knew now.

He busted out laughing, wrapping an arm around himself. You slapped a hand over your face, groaning and witnessing the skeleton laugh at your embarrassment. 

"Stoooop! It was forever ago!" You defended, but he only laughed harder. You crossed your arms, huffing.

"You're, you're telling me, you liked a guy literally made of fire? Who barely speaks?"

"He's better then most guys! And he was fictional! Now that I'm in some other world where he's real, I cant face him after that!" You threw your arms up in the air in distress. Sans laughter finally died down, and he patted your back.

"Ya can face him if y'er over him, right? But I must admit, I guess he is smoking." Sans joked, and you groaned again in defeat. You told him to just lead the way, the blush on your cheeks slowly disappearing. Sans brought you out of the alley, and onto the sidewalk, where a few others walked aswell.

You didn't even need to walk far, literally. The restaurant was right next to the alley, and you felt your heart to race. Sans opened the glass door open for you, grinning.

"Ladies first." He said, stepping out of the way. You giggled, walking inside.

"Such a gentleman, thank you sir." You played along, much to Sans liking. Sans name was cheered as he entered the cozy estate, who lazily waved around the room. Your eyes sparked as you marvled the place. It was exactly like the game! Holy hell it was perfect! Sans had led you to the front bar, sitting in his usual seat. You sat next to him happily.

Sans watched you as you inspected the place, clearly excited. You looked like you had just been told you were getting a puppy. You swung your legs back and forth, feeling your heart race.

Sans saw Grillby appear from the back, making his way towards you both. You didnt notice this, too distracted by everything around you. Sans silently laughed, cleaning his non existing throat.

"Sup, Grillbz." You snapped your head over to see Sans grin twitching up. You thought he was joking, but when your gaze landed on the literal man of fire, you threw that out the window. You suddenly choked on your spit, getting into a coughing fit. You covered your mouth and turned away, your cheeks starting to burn again. Oh no he's tall!

So much for being over it.

Sans snorted, gently patting your back in an attempt to help. Grillby, confused, looked to Sans who shrugged. Though he knew exactly what was happening. Soon enough, you had stopped, taking a deep breath and turning around. He decided to have mercy on you.

"Grillby, this is (y/n). (Y/n), this is Grillby." Sans introduced you both, although you already knew him. You smiled awkwardly, giving a small wave.

"Hi, uhm. Sorry, you're just, well. Hot." You decided to mask your embarrassment with flirting! Sans choked on air. Grillbys flames on his head grew and turned blue as you winked, clearly not expecting that. His cheeks had a slight blue to them now. You cackled quietly to yourself.

Once Grillby was calm, he shook his head and silently laughed.

"...Its nice to...meet you (y/n)..." Grillbys voice was deep and smooth, it even crackled every now and then. You could listen to it all day-

'THIS ISNT A GRILLBY FANFIC, READER.'

You nodded, telling him likewise. Soon enough he had asked for your orders, which Sans saod he wanted his regular. You told him you just wanted fries, deciding to try the burgers next time. Grillby nodded, leaving to go prepare your orders.

Sans and you shared a glance, both smiling.

"I didn't think ya had it in you kid." Sans said, chuckling. You scoffed, playfully hitting his arm and turning away.

"Im a brave woman! I have guts that you don't." You announced to the skeleton.

"Tibia honest, I don't believe that." Sans challenged jokingly, but apparently you took that seriously. You dramatically gasped, placing a hand on your chest and turning back around.

"Well its true! Ill prove it! Watch, as soon as Grillby comes back." You spoke, crossing your arms. What exactly were you gonna do anyways? You couldn't just kiss the guy...you took the time you had to think, barely coming up with anything. The two of you sat in comfortable silence as you waited.

Finally, it came to you. Your lips turned into a smirk as you thought the idea through. Sans had curiously looked at you, but you kept your lips shut. You smiled innocently at the skeleton.

Soon enough, Grillby had reappeared from the back, carrying Sans and yours food. Your plan was set into place. Grillby placed two baskets of fries down, along with a burger. You thanked Grillby, who nodded. You sighed, looking down at the delicious fries. They could wait.

Suddenly, you stood up, staring directly at Grillby. You placed you hands ontop of the counter.

"Let me work for you."

+++

The two stared at you in shock. You continued on.

"I know that we just met, but every job I've looked at turned me down. Since I just appeared-" you cut yourself off, mentally cursing. "I mean, moved here, I've been looking, and this would fit me perfectly. Back where I used to work, I was at a restaurant, both as a cook and waitress. I could help you, since from what I've beem told, you work alone. You don't even need to pay me much, I'd be happy to just work here." You finished, noticing how quiet it had gotten.

You turned around, catching the stares of everyone in there. They all snapped their eyes away, quickly going back to their own business. You turned back around, sitting down and sighing. Grillby was stunned, you were really offering to work for him?

"She'd be a good addition Grillbs, she's real helpful. I've tasted her cooking, and its great. Plus, I've seen her balance and serving skills, she's pretty on point." Sans was...helping? Both you and Grilby were now staring at him. He shrugged, downing a bottle of ketchup. He sent you a secret wink, and you smiled at his consideration for you.

Grillby was thinking about the suggestion. He had no problem with you being human. But he didn't want his customers to leave. Although.. with you being human, it could also attrack more customers aswell. From what Sans said, you were a great help, and you seemed like it too. He weighed his options.

A quiet sigh left him as he pulled out his notepad and pen, handing it to you.

"...Write your number down...I'll call you...so we can discuss a meeting day...alright?" Grillby decided to interview you first. You nodded, pulling out your new phone and searchig for your number, jotting it down neatly onto the paper. You handed Grillby his things back, smiling. He looked down at you, watching your eyes sparkle in glee.

He nodded towards you, telling you to enjoy before leaving to tend to the other customers. You turned to Sans, a smile plastered on your face. He chuckled, and the two of you enjoyed some amazing food together.

For the rest of the day, your SOUL was burning with passion.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I had the entire chapter written to my liking, right. 
> 
> And then the shit doesn't save, deLETING HALF OF THE WORK SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT. AND THAT MADE ME HELLA UNINSPIRED CAUSE I COULDN'T REMEMBER WHAT IT SAID AND ALL THAT JAZZ SO I JUST GUESSSED AND,,,
> 
> After Sans uses his shortcut, from then and down is what I had to rewrite. God it was so much better the first time im sorry babes.


	8. Special Day + Talk with Black PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're doing something special for the guys, and Black hurts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning now, this chapter may be triggering to some of you. It contains choking, so this is a fair warning now.
> 
> So I've gotten over 100 kudos....*cries in feista salsa*  
> As a thank you, this chapter is about 1000 words longer than my usual writing limits! You all are so friccen amazing, and you have no clue as to how thankful I am! I love you all so much♥

+++

It has officially been a week since you settled in with the guys. It was a pretty evenful week for you. They day after you went to Grillbys, Blue, Papyrus, Edge and Black dragged you outside to test their traps. Obviously, that was a long day. After that, Red walked in on you half naked, and thankfully you had just slipped on a bra and jeans. He teased you like hell for the remainder of the day, after you had almost killed him.

Thursday, Mutt and Stretch basically followed you around just to annoy you, which somewhat worked. Though, their presences weren't minded. Friday, Sans challenged you to a ketchup drinking competition. It was obvious who won, and you had a fun night throwing up your insides.

When Saturday rolled around, you couldn't help but smile. You didn't even sleep much the night before because of how jittery you were. Your life had completely turned around, and now you felt alive. You haven't this way in so long, and you were extremely greatful for the guys. Everyone of them. So, as an appreciation gift and one week celebration, you decided to cook dinner. A large one, with everyones favorite foods and sweets. You brought this up to Sans, who allowed you to do so. Stars, they were to good for you.

Blue and Papyrus were the first ones to bring up your one week of living with them. They also wanted to celebrate, and you agreed with them. Though you didn't tell them your plans for tonight, it was a suprise.

"OH! I KNOW! WE CAN HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!" Papyrus suggested, Blue nodding in agreement. You hummed in responce, considering it. It wasnt a bad idea.

"WE COULD EVEN BUILD A PILLOW FORT! GASP! A GIANT ONE!" Blue and Papyrus bubbled with more events, your heart swelling from their effort. 

"AND I CAN MAKE SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!"

"AND FRIENDSHIP TACOS-"

"Im cooking tonight guys!" You interrupted them a little to fast. Both of them looked down at you in confusion.

"YOU ARE?" Both skeletons said at once, which you nodded to with a smile.

"Yep! But you guys can't help me this time." The looks on your skulls when you said that hurt your SOUL. But you toughened it up, it was for them anyways!

"WHY?" They asked, upset.

You smiled, bringing a finger up to your lips.

"Can't say, but! You guys can help me in another way, if you'd like!" The way their skulls lit up satisfied you.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"OF COURSE HUMAN!" You giggled, gesturing them to come closer. They leaned down to your height, curious on what it was.

"I need you two to make sure no one gets into the kitchen tonight, alright? You'll be like body guards, if anyone tries to enter, don't let them. No matter what, okay?" You whispered, giving both of them a serious look. Blue gasped, his eyelights turning to stars he nodded. Papyrus smile widened as he agreed aswell.

"WE SWEAR TO BE THE BEST GUARDS EVER! I WASN'T A ROYAL GUARD IN TRAINING FOR NOTHING!" Blue announced in what seemed to be a failed whisper, standing straight and placing a hand on his chest with pride.

"AND IM NOT THE MONSTERS MASCOT FOR NOTHING!" Papyrus voice was filled with pride as he also failed to whisper. He aswell held a hand to his chest, his scarf blowing behind him with no wind around. You stiffled a laugh, lifting a hand up to your head.

"This is extremely important, men. The event for tonight depends on you both. I know I can count on the best soldiers in the world, don't let me down." You spoke, giving them a salute. They both saluted back, saying "YES MA'AM!" and you couldn't contain your giggles any longer. You covered your mouth from the smile that refused to leave.

Papyrus and Blue marched off, saying their goodbyes and something about "GETTING PREPARED FOR TONIGHT!" You sighed, watching them leave with a hand on your hip. These boys are your saviors, and they dont even know it.

+++

"You ready to go?" Sans asked, leaning against the wall. You held up a finger, reading over your notes once more that you had taken in your phone. Since Sans was the only one that you had told exactly what you were doing, he was taking you to the store to get groceries. You weren't allowing him in with you though, so he couldn't see what you were getting.

While the others were doing their own things earlier, you made your way into the kitchen to check on what you already had and what you needed to get. Once you had jotted everything you needed down, you had left and got ready for the day ahead of you. You were going to be cooking for a few hours, so you needed an early start.

Finally, you were positive with your notes and shut off your phone, turning to Sans and pushing it in your back pocket. Making sure you had everything, you nodded.

"Ready." 

Sans led you out of the attic, and down the flights of stairs. Actually, you walked, while he just teleported cause he's him. Papyrus had let his older brother drive his fancy car while you went out, mainly because he wasn't working today. You wanted tonight to be a secret, so you made sure no one saw you leave with the classic skeleton.

The both of you hopped in the car, and Sans started it up. A few moments later, you were off to your destination.

While on the rode, all you could think about was tonight. You were excited, yet the feeling of doubt kept knawing at your mind. All the possible outcomes of what could happen flooded your head. Sans glanced over at you, feeling the wave of insecurity start to melt off of you.

"Penny for your thoughts?" You jumped, turning to look at Sans. He raised a brow, stopping at a red light.

"Im broke." Sans snorted, and you smiled sheepishly. You glanced away from him, pondering if you should tell him. Surely he wwouldn't judge you.

"What's on your mind kid? You're awfully quiet now for someone whos really excited for tonight." You sighed, shifting in your seat.

"That's what I'm worried about though." You spoke as the light turned green. Sans hummed as he began driving again.

"So thats whats rattling your bones. Wanna talk about it?" You gave a light hearted laugh.

"Eh, I'm just worried that the guys won't like what I put together. I mean, all I've really done for you guys is cook. I wanna do more for you all, but I already made Black mad at me and I still haven't been able to talk to him. Im broke and basically mooching off of you guys, and you make it seem like its nothing. But I know you Sans, I know the others aswell. You're not exactly fond with me being in the house and I can understand that-"

"Woah, kid. Slow down. Take a breath." Sans interrupted you, stopping you from rambling even more. You didnt even notice that you were getting off track, so you facepalmed.

"You're right, sorry. Just forget most of that." You breathed out, biting your inner lip. You hoped he wouldn't press you. Sans did not expect for you to say all of that. Thats whats been eating you up? 

Sans had started to take a liking to you. You were kind to everyone you came across, and you never backed down from standing up for something. You were oh so nice to his brother, you even played along with his monologues. The past week you had been here, he had noticed your HP starting to go up. He would check you every now and then to see if anything had changed, but it was only your health points.

Yet he couldn't shake away the fact that you were a human. He knew it was stupid, but trust issues had developed once the RESETS began happening. But your presence was so welcoming and warm, you always smiled at everyone. You even laughed at his horrible jokes. He was just, conflicted.

"You don't have to worry about the guys not liking your food. Its obvious that we enjoy it, even Black and Edge. Even if they try to deny it. We already told you that you didn't need to repay us, Papyrus was the one that did most of the work out of us all, and he's always one to help. Besides, knowing you, you'll be able to resolve the tension with Black without a problem. Alright bud?" Sans dodged the last part mentioned, he didn't want to get into a long conversation about that. He's to lazy.

You sighed, hesitantly nodding. Sans pulled into a parking lot of a grocery store, and you unbuckled yourself.

"Alright, thanks Sans. But you can't stop me from getting you guys back, ill do it someday. Now stay here, ill be back as soon as I can!" You got out of the car, waving goodbye to Sans and making your way into the store with Sans card and the list. Sans watched you leave, a chuckle escaping him as you left.

You really were something.

+++

You hauled the last three bags of groceries inside the house effortlessly, scurring into the kitchen and silently telling Sans thank you. He lazily saluted you, winking and disappearing to another room. It was about four in the afternoon, giving you plently of time to prepare.

Edge, Stretch and Black were all apparently at work, and they shouldn't be back for another hour or two. Sans, Blue and Papyrus all knew not to come in the kitchen once you started cooking. Red and Rus were no where to be seen, so you hoped they didn't just decide to pop in while you were busy.

You huffed, beginning to pull items out and setting them away with the other foods that would be used for the specific meal. It was a short process thankfully, tossing the plastic bags off in the trash after.

You fixed your hair out of the way, and pulled up your sleeves. You snatched a random apron, pulling it on while tying it around your waist. A smile was plastered on your lips as you began taking out multiple pots, pans, cooking sheets and other dishes. Your feet flew across the floor as you began preparing things. 

First, you were going to start with something you thought Papyrus would enjoy. Creamy fettuccine with chicken and Leeks. It was something you served at your work place, and it didn't take long either.

Along with that, you chose to make Lasanga al Forno. Obviously, it was for Edge. It would be a small version, because you didn't want to cook a whole lot of food to have it never eaten. Wasting food was horrible. This would take longer to make.

For Blue, you first thought of making a Taco Cresent Ring, but decided against it in favor of Taco Macaroni Casserole. You had that once before and loved it! Of course, it would be made as a smaller portion too.

The Beef Burrito Skillet was next on your list, which would be made for Black. You've cooked it a few times before, mainly for small dinners, so it became an easy task. You wanted to make something special for Black, but you'd save that for dessert.

Classic had said he wanted a simple hotdog, but you weren't having that. Instead, you were goin to make Pretzel Woven Hot dogs. Really the easiest item you had to make, and you were excited to do so.

You knew Red loved burgers, almost as much as mustard. So you decided to make a Bacon Burger on a Brioche bun, which would be glazed with mustard. It wouldn't take long fortunately, and you knew it was gonna smell delicious!

Since Rus literally drank Barbeque sauce, you went with Oven Baked BBQ Baby Back Ribs. It was your first time trying those, so you hoped they turned out well.

And at last, Stretch. It was a bit hard to come up with something for him, but in the end you went with Buttermilk and Honey Chicken Kabobs. Honestly, you weren't sure if he would like those, but if he gave them a try you'd be okay with it.

Everything was now set and ready to be cooked, and you threw on your determined face, standing tall, and getting to work.

+++

It was around six thirty when all the skeletons got back from their jobs. They had entered the house, and were all immediately hit with the smell of something incredible cooking. Everytime one of the three skeletons went to go to the kitchen to find the culprit of the smell, they were stopped by Papyrus and Blue.

Both of them stood tall on each side of the entryway to the kitchen, wearing black suits, and their signature scarfs. They both wore shaded glasses, with their arms tucked behind them.

Stretch was the first to arrive, to everyones suprise. As soon as he walked in, and the magnificent aura hit his nasal bone, he knew exactly who was cooking. But, he didn't know what it was. It smelled, stongly of taco seasoning? Yet there was also beef and barbecue? What were you creating?

He had followed the smell casually towards the kitchen, his hands resting in his pocket. Once he turned a corner, he spotted his brother and Papyrus standing infront of the kitchen. And they looked like body guards? Stretch just assumed they were role-playing again and shrugged, continuing on his way.

That is, until his brother stopped him.

"WELCOME HOME BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO?" Blue asked, the glasses taped to his skull sliding down to reveal Blues eyelights.

"Thanks Blue. Im just headed to the kitchen is all to grab something-"

"IM AFRAID YOU CANT GO IN THERE RIGHT NOW STRETCH!" Papyrus interrupted, smiling at the lazy version of himself. Stretch cocked his skull to the side questionably.

"THAT'S RIGHT BROTHER! MISS (Y/N) ISN'T ALLOWING ANYONE IN THERE WHILE SHE COOKS TONIGHT! AND WE'RE HER BODYGUARDS!" Blues smile grew with the last sentence, and Papyrus nodded in agreement.

"No-body is allowed in there? Well, technically I'ma skeleton, not really a body if you ask me."

"Skeletons are prohibited from entering the war zone, Stretch." Your voice rang, and everyone jumped to see you standing in the doorway, holding a wooden spoon. Your hair was beginning to look messy, and there were a few splotches of sauses and seasonings covering your body. Fortunately for you, it was mostly on the apron. You smiled up at the three, wiping your forhead.

"AH! MISS (Y/N)! WE WERE JUST TELLING STRETCH HE WASN'T ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN!" Papyrus chimed, and you got a good look at their outfits. You giggled, nodding.

"I see that, you guys look good!" Both of the skeletons couldn't help but ever so lightly blush at your comment.

Stretch put a hand up to his ribs, acting offended.

"And I don't?" He asked, attempting to strike a pose. You rolled your eyes playfully, elbowing the skeleton.

"Sure, now go away while I cook." Stretch chuckled, shrugging in defeat.

"GO ON BROTHER! WE HAVE A JOB TO DO, AND WE WOULD LOOK BAD INFRONT OF THE HUMAN IF WE DIDN'T DO SO." Blue pushed, and Stretch sighed.

"Alright bro, if you say so."

"You boys are doing just fine! You're awesome guards."

Edge arrived home ten minutes after Stretch, ready to rip off this nasty uniform that he was 'required' to wear for his job. He swung open the door, and was immediately greated with the aroma of multiple seasonings and meats swirling around his skull. He raised a bone brow, strutting inside and shutting the door behind himself.

He walked past the living room, hearing a few voices and thinking non of it. His shoes clacked on the floor as he turned the corner, catching sight of Blue and the Creampuff. They were wearing suits and glasses, staged infront of the kitchens archway. He rolled his eyelights, otping to walk past them.

Edge went to enter the kitchen, but was stopped by Papyrus extending his arm out to block him. Edge stared down at the Creampuffs arm, huffing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Edge asked, not wanting to deal with any distractions.

"IM SORRY EDGE! BUT THE HUMAN HAS REQUESTED THAT NO ONE ENTERS THE KITCHEN WHILE SHE COOKS TONIGHT!" Edge almost laughed, instead scoffing and pushing Papyrus' arm down.

"AND SINCE WHEN DID SHE GET TO BOSS ME AROUND?" Edge shot back, crossing his arms. He was to busy standing his ground that he didn't notice you scrambling around the kitchen.

"SANS HAD GIVEN HER PERMISSION TO USE THE KITCHEN TONIGHT EDGE! ITS A SECRET, SHE WONT EVEN LET ME SEE!" Blue spoke up, and the answer only aggrivated Edge more. Since when did she get special privleges?!

"I DON'T CARE WHO SHE GOT PERMISSION FROM! IM ALLOWED IN THIS KITCHEN MORE THAN SHE IS, I COOK HERE ASWELL." Edge snapped back, beginning to carelessly walk into the kitchen.

What he didn't was to find you standing there with your arms crossed, a stern yet tired look on your face. Edge towered over you, his arms crossed aswell.

"Didn't the guys tell you-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY TOLD ME, THIS IS MY KITCHEN ASWELL AND FRANKLY, I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR LITTLE REQUESTS." Blue and Papyrus came running in after Edge. You pinched the bridge of your nose, the effects of little sleep and to many cups of coffee starting to wear on you.

"Edge, I'm trying to do something for tonight, and I would appreciate it if you would let me do so without interrupting." You softly spoke, ushering him out of the kitchen. Both Papyrus were sputtering apologies, and you thanked yourself that none of the food was in sight.

"COME ON EDGE! LETS NOT BOTHER THE HUMAN ANYMORE! SHE'S WORKING HARD JUST LIKE YOU DO AT YOUR JOB!" Papyrus said while nudging Edge out. The edgy skeleton huffed, a scowl on his face as he turned away, walking out without another word. You thanked Blue and Papyrus, telling them that they didn't need to stand at the front.

"How about go work on the fort you guys brought up earlier. I think the living room would be the best place to set up." You said with a smile, and the skeletons gasped, completely forgetting about that. They went to set up the most "FANTASTIC FORT YOU'LL EVER SEE!" and you giggled, watching them leave, going back to cooking after with a smile on your lips.

Black had arrived at the house he had to call home soon after Edge. He was in a general bad mood because of his sorry excuses for co-workers, and he needed to take his anger out on something. Which happened to be cooking. Black swung the door open, marching in the cabin and slamming the door behind him.

The sudden whif of...honey? And tomatoes? Filling his senses stopped him In his tracks. Someone was already cooking... Black snarled, stomping past the living room and around the corner. As he got closer to the kitchen, the sound of a gentle voice became louder. It was singing.

When Black peered into the kitchen, he spotted you, singing quietly and pushing something into the oven. You closed it, standing straight and sighing. There were a lot of things scattered around the kitchen, but Blacks focus was on you.

You seemed so...content. Happy. But when he caught a glimps of your face, he saw the bags under your lidded eyes, and the tired expression you wore. Your hair was frizzy, and there were spots of powder, spices and sauces covering you.

Yet you looked like you were without a care. Youe voice bounced off the walls, echoing quietly around you.

Black shook his skull, snapping himself out of a daze. He cleared his throat, making you jump and spin around. Your lips shut and the singing stopped. Black couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed for some reason. Your eyes were wide and you rushed over to Black.

"Out! You can't be in here right now!" You yelled, gently pushing Black away. The skeleton scoffed, crossing his arms just like Edge. He plated his heels into the ground, preventing you from pushing him any further.

"AND WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CONTROL WHEN I CAN OR CAN'T BE IN THE KITCHEN THAT I COOK IN?" Black asked as he already started to loose his patience. Humans always acted like they were better!

"Its just for tonight Black, I'm doing something and I need everyone out of the way while I do so." Black couldn't care less for what you had to do! Humans were so entitled to themselves!!

"WELL THAT'S TO BAD! NOW EXCUSE ME, IM GOING TO COOK IN THE KITCHEN THAT I USE." Black pushed past you, bumping into your shoulder. You stumbled, grunting and catching yourself.

"Black come on! I want this to be special! Can you please just listen!" You grabbed onto his hand, trying to get him to stop. You didn't want tonight to be ruined, you wanted it to be fun. You wanted to talk to Black, to start over again like you said the other day.

Black growled, snatching his hand away from you like you were infected with some type of deadly disease. He turned to you, his sharp teeth turning downwards. His eyelights pierced into your skull. You bit your lip, looking to the side for just a moment.

"DONT. TOUCH ME."

Black moved away from you, continuing on his way towards where your food was cooking. You huffed, rrunning infront of him and standing your ground. You did your best to keep his attention on you, and not the meals.

"Black please! I'm asking you to just let me work! This was supposed to be a suprise for-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I FORCE YOU!" Black snapped, and you felt your eye begin to twitch over and over. Your chest started burning, it felt so different. His threat rang throughout your mind. You hated threats. Despised them. They scared you, reminded you of bad things.

You closed your eyes, clenching your fists while trying to think of something to diffuse the situation. You opened your eyes, and your right eye wouldn't stop t w I t c h I n g. You opened your mouth, not thinking over what you said.

"No."

Black stiffened. Your body screamed at you to say something else, to tell him that's not what you meant, but you never had any time to.

Blacks hand was suddenly wrapped around your throat, and you were lifted into the air. You yelped, grabbing at Blacks hand. He pressed his phalanges into your throat, slowing your breathing. Your eyes started burning as your vision blurred. He was going to kill you.

He then brought you to his level, his eyelights staring into your teary eyes.

"Don't Disobey Me, Human. I Am Above You, And I Could Kill You If I-"

"What The Hell Are You Doing Black?!" Blacks skull snapped around to see Edge in the doorway, his sockets wide. Tears fell down your face as all of your senses started to shut down. This was how you were going to die. Huh. At least you'll finally be with your brother.

"Mind Your Business, Edge. This Is Between The Human and I." Blacks grip started to loosen, and your whimpers began to grow.

"You're Going To Kill Her Black!" Edge stepped closer, and once again, Black pressed harder on your throat. You let out a strangled cry, your body began to feel week and your clawing slowed to a stop.

"Since When Did You Care For Her?! All She Does Is Get In The Way!" Black snarled, glaring daggers at Edge. Edge stiffened, and he had to choose his wording wisely.

"If You Kill Her, Classic Will Find Out. He'll Kick You And Mutt Out Just Like He Did With Axe And Crooks! Do You Really Want That?" Edge slowly spoke, watching both you and Black. You were starting to pale, and your struggling slowed. He had to stop Black.

Black stood there, overthinking Edge's words. He knew Edge was right, much to his disliking. Black looked over to you, seeing the pleading look in your eyes.

Effortlessly, he tossed you away. Edge had swiftly caught you in his arms. You gasped for air, clinging to Edge's shirt and silently crying. Black scoffed, walking out of the kitchen without another word.

Edge knew not to say anything. After all, he had his own secrets too.

+++

You pulled out the last dish from the oven, placing it on top of the strove with a quiet sigh. Your throat ached and burned, and there were three bruises around it. You easily covered them with the scarf you always wore.

Edge had helped you right after Black had left. He set you down on the counter, checking the damage done to you. The three marks werent the only thing Black had left. Your voice was fucked. When you had tried to speak, the words came out scratchy and quieter than usual. Your throat begged you to stop talking whenever you tried to.

Edge wasn't sure on what to do, or why he was doing it. But something screamed at him to help you, so he did. He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to warm up to your presence. Your bravery shined bright, and he liked the way you never backed out of a challenge. And if he was being honest, he quiet enjoyed your cooking. You had a lot of experience, and everything tasted great. Yet he would never admit it. He had a reputation to keep up after all.

You had convinced Edge to let you go back after about thirty minutes of trying. He kept denying, telling you that its bad enough you could barely speak. The fact that he couldn't heal you didn't help. Papyrus was the main one who could, along with the other versions of him. But Edge couldn't, because he never learned. He didn't care to at the time.

After telling Edge you had everything covered, and a long time of convincing, he finally let you go. On one condition, he watched over you. Just to make sure Black didn't come back. You were hesitant, but Edge told you he'd be out of the way and not snooping. So you let him.

He didn't understand why you were acting so calm. You were smiling, continuing to work as if you hadn't of just almost died. Although, you looked worn out. Your hair was messy, there were dark bags under your eyes, and your clothes were dirty. You looked about ready to drop. But you didn't. 

You snapped your fingers, catching Edge's attention. With a smile, you gave a thumbs up, signalling you were finally done.

It was around eight PM, two hours after the incident.

Edge nodded, folding up his newspaper and standing.

"I'LL LET THE OTHERS KNOW TO GO TO THE DINING ROOM. DO YOU NEED ANY HELP TAKING THE-" your deadpan stare was enough of an answer for him. Edge rolled his eyelights, sighing.

"ALRIGHT. IM PRETTY SURE BLUE AND PAPYRUS FINISHED THEIR FORT, SO I'LL GO THERE FIRST." He spoke, making his way out of the kitchen. As he was under the archway, he turned back to face you once more.

"I'm In The Other Room If You Need Me. Scream-Er, Make Noise If Anything Else Happens." You nodded, shooing Edge off with your hands. The skeleton quietly chuckled, a small smile on his skull as he walked away.

He liked you.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah...angst my children. Suffer. But don't worry, things will get better. I think
> 
> I love you all! Again, thank you for your support, its extremely appreciated. ♡


	9. Special Day + Talk with Black PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served, emotions are released, bath time, forts, and Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agggggh I have INSPIRATION!

+++

Once everyone was in the dining room, you grabbed multiple dishes, three on both your arms, you'd come back for the last two. You forced your lips to curl up, and you made sure the tear stains weren't noticeable before you slowly made your way into the dining room. You took slow, quiet breaths to calm yourself. That won't ruin tonight. You wouldn't let him.

As you came closer, the chatter became louder. You glanced down at the meals you cooked, becoming nervous. You really hoped that they would like them, you put so much effort into it.

You appeared in the doorway, clearing your throat and slowly walking in. Edge was the first to notice your appearance, Red following not long after. Edge gave you a reassuring nod. Soon enough, everyone was facing you while you held the plates.

"Damn doll, you look like hell." Red said, earning a hard smack against his skull by his brother. You rolled your eyes, sighing with a small smile.

"THE HUMAN COOKED FOR YOU, SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP AND BE GREATFUL." Edge scolded his brother, who grumbled in annoyance. A few shocked looks were shot at Edge, who simply crossed his arms and grunted.

"So first of all..." you spoke quietly, your voice breaking up and dying. Edge raised a brow at you.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VOICE MISS (Y/N)!?" Blue exclaimed, voicing(heh) almost everyone's thoughts. Before the others could speak up, you began talking again the best you could.

"Don't worry guys, its just" you paused, clearing your throat. Your arms began to get tired. "Strep throat...I get it sometimes out of no where...and it sucks, but I'm good.." you said as loud as you could, hoping they'd believe you and leave it alone. Fortunately, no one attempted to call you out, so you went on.

"OH! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TRY AND HEAL YOU? OR EAT SOME MONSTER CANDY?" Papyrus suggested, and you shook your head.

"I'm good...don't worry. I don't want this to get in the way..of tonight!" You smiled wide, not waiting any longer to hand out the food.

First up was Blue, and his Casserole. You placed the plate infront of him, explaining to him quietly what it was. There were stars in his sockets when you told him it was a different style for tacos, and he thanked you happily. You giggled, telling him it was your pleasure.

Next was Reds burger. You slid the dish off of your arm, and infront of the skeleton. He glanced at you, and back at the burger. You had told him what it was and that you added some mustard glaze on the buns, and the way his skull lit up satisfied you. He thanked you, winking and staring hungrily at his food.

Papyrus was excited when you had brought over his plate. You explained that it was like spaghetti, and he threw his arms around you. You stumbled, holding onto the other plates for dear life. When he let you go, you snickered and patted his head. He told you he was extremely thankful for you.

You slid Edge his plate, smiling as you did so. You cleared your throat and told him it was like "fancy lasagna", and of course he rolled his eyelights. But he said a silent thank you, glancing at your neck. The scarf was starting to shift down, causing him to be on edge (heh).

Rus watched as you placed his plate infront of him, wearing that fake smile of yours. He knew something happened, he also saw Edge and yours little looks and silent communications. He kept quiet though, glancing down at the food that smelled like his favorite condiment. You winked at him, describing what it was and earning a simple nod from the skeleton.

You placed Stretch's plate infront of him, making sure the kabobs didnt role off. There was a small bowl of honey to the side, telling him that it was for extra taste if it didn't taste sweet enough. Once you explained that it was already lathered in honey, he almost got on one knee and asked you to marry him. He swung an arm around you, bringing you into his grasp and giving you a squeeze. You quietly laughed, telling him you still needed to get the other plates. Stretch let go of you, telling you thank you and that you were sweeter than honey. Unfortunately though, he caught a glimpse at your neck, catching one of the dark bruises.

When he let go, you sighed and smiled. You caught Edge eying you, his eyelights flashing down to your neck and back up. You bit your inner lip, adjusting your scarf and acting as if you were cold. Stretch noticed this.

"Ill be right back...Sans and Black.." you turned and left without another word, silently praying that no one saw the bruises. The guys sat around the room quietly, waiting for someone to say something.

"I HOPE (Y/N) GETS BETTER! SHE COULD BARELY SPEAK!" Papyrus said, earning a few nods.

"Seems a lil' suspicious if ya' ask me. Gettin' sick outta' nowea'?" Red said without looking away from his food. Edge narrowed his sockets, mentally telling them to drop it. He didn't want to seem like he was hiding something, so he kept quiet.

"IF SHE SAID SHE'S SICK, SHE'S SICK. YOU ALL KNOW HOW "FRAGILE" HUMANS ARE." Black spoke rather quickly, and for the first time since he got home. Everyone's eyelights landed on him. He crossed his arms, staring at the table and waving them off.

Not a moment later, you came back carrying two more plates happily.

You went to Sans first, grinning as you sat the plate infront of you. He chuckled at your creation, elbowing you gently. You told him that you obviously weren't gonna do a plain hot dog, so you spiced things up a little. He thanked you, and you nodded.

Last, was Black. You silently walked over to him, placing the plate gently beside him. He jumped, looking at you with a cold stare. Your smile wavered, feeling your chest tighten. But you put on your brave face infront of everyone.

"Its a Beef Burrito Skillet...I thought you'd enjoy it since... you like burritos.." You tried your best to speak clearly for him. He stared at you, glancing down at your covered neck. Why were you still being so nice? After he had just choked you, he expected you to cower away. Yet there you were, smiling as if nothing happened.

Black huffed, glancing down at the food. He didn't speak, so you moved away without another word. Your smile widened as you clasped your hands together.

"Enjoy!" You said, coughing after. Your voice was still raspy and tight, but it didn't burn like before. Most of the skeletons thanked you, and they all dove into their meals. You watched happily as they ate, that similar warm feeling in your chest starting to reappear.

You left the room again, going to grab another cup of coffee. It was probably your tenth? Cup? Your body was exhausted, but you needed it to stay awake. You wanted to see the fort the boys made, and you wanted to spend the rest of the night with them. With a sigh, you shoved the black mug under the coffee dispenser, letting it fill up. You watched silently, the voices from the other room distracting you.

When the cup was filled, you added creamer and all of that to your drink, waiting for it to cool down. Your eyes began to shut due to the exhaustion and your body fell backwards. You stumbled, grabbing onto the nearest thing and dropping the cup filled with the hot substance. The coffee spilled all over you, burning you instantly. Your cry was strangled as you let go of what was holding you up, your hand suddenly burning.

Of course you forgot to turn off the stove.

The cup shattered and you fell on your butt, cradling your burnt hand. Your clothes were sticky as the coffee burned your skin. At that moment, you felt like the world was against you, so you broke. 

You busted into tears from almost dying. You cried because of the little sleep you got. Tears fell because of how bad your hand burned. Everything felt numb, and all you wanted was to fall asleep. Your cries were ragged and broken, your throat felt like it was closing in on itself.

All you wanted was to make them happy. You were so excited to do this for them, after everything they've done for you. You wanted to have a good day with all them. You wanted to talk with Black and resolve things with him. You had stayed up all night thinking of what to say, you thought of making something special as an apology.

You didn't want to break down.

You hiccuped and curled yourself into a ball, feeling defeated. You were overwhelmed. Your vision and hearing were both shocked. You didn't see or hear the multiple skeletons appearing in the kitchen. Your hand felt numb like the rest of you did.

You wanted him. You wanted him back so bad. He always knew how to help. He'd fix you a bubble bath, let you relax for aslong as you needed as the both of you talked through the door. He'd order your favorite fast food and bundle you up in blankets, set up your favorite show, movie or game, and he'd hold you the entire time. He would tell you its okay, that times like these won't be forever, and things will get better, and they did. With him, they always did. But he was gone. He wasn't here to do all of that.

"...It's okay, we're here, you're..."

Zane?...

+++

Papyrus was the first to appear, he was going to check on you. Everyone heard something shatter and a distant yell. He had volunteered to go check on you, and he did. Your broken cries set Papyrus on high alert, rounding a corner and not stopping you in the kitchen.

But you were there, behind the island, cradling yourself and sobbing. When he found you there like that, his SOUL hurt. You were trembling, cradling your hand with what looked like coffee spilt on you. He saw a shattered mug on the floor beside you.

Papyrus immediately called for his brother, slowly bending down and calling your name gently. He reached over to comfort you, to use his healing magic to calm you down, but he hesitated. You looked to broken, so fragile. He was afraid to hurt you.

Sans appeared in the archway, along with a few others. Stretch, Edge, Blue and Red followed behind Sans.

"Whats wrong-"

"She's Hurt!" Papyrus motioned his brother and friends over. Blue gasped once he saw your state, and his permanent grin fell.

Everyone's SOUL dropped when they saw you.

"What da' hell happened?" Red spoke amongst the panicking skeletons. Edge shushed his brother.

"One Of You Heal Her!" Edge snapped, tapping his foot impatiently. He knew you were in distress, he could feel your exhaustion radiating off of you. Plus what Black did, he wasn't suprised you were like this. Yet, he didn't like seeing you this way.

"Im Afraid To Hurt Her! She Might Freak Out!' Papyrus stated in a panic. Blue had tears in his sockets, everyone was standing there and watching you suffer!

No one expected Stretch to so calmly walk behind you, crouching down. You were shaking and crying, mumbling incoherent words.

"Hey... (Y/n). Its Stretch." He spoke gently, he knew how to deal with this kind of situation. After all, he went through it himself.

"What The Hell Are You Doing You-"

"Just let me do his Edge, she's having a panic attack for Asgores sake." Stretch shook his skull and continued.

He sat on the floor, slowly reaching his hand out to you as he comforted you. He moved closer, telling you that it was gonna be okay, it wasn't always gonna be like this, and that things will get better. His hand met your back, and you flinched away from him. Stretch continued telling you that it was alright, comforting you like he was once. Your shaking was barely noticable now, but you were still crying.

"(Y/n). Its okay, we're here, you're alright now, you're safe."

Eveyone watched as Stretch slowly coaxed you, bringing his hand carefully back to where it was. This time, you sat there. You didn't flinch or move away. Stretch sighed in relief, beginning to use his green magic to heal you. A warm glow came from his phalanges.

Papyrus had eventually helped Stretch, his hand resting on your lower back. No one said a thing as they healed you. Your cries stopped and now there were just small tears falling. Every now and then, you would whimper or sniffle.

Your eyes were shut and it looked like you had fallen asleep. Everyone had let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Papyrus stood, and Stretch went to the same. When he removed his hand from your back, you let out a whine, reaching your hand out aimlessly. Stretch stared for a second before silently snickering, sitting back down. You snuggled closer to him, wrapping your arms around his leg. His cheekbones lit up orange. He mentally cursed, opting on waking you up.

"Awe, looks like Stretch is all-"

"Not the time, Red." Stretch said, gently shaking you.

The skeletons all chuckled at the view, and they would've taken pictures if it were a different situation.

"Haha, help me get her up now." Stretch pried your grip from off of him, shaking you to wake up. You huffed, mumbling something but nothing more.

Edge rolled his eyelights, going to the stove. It was on? He quickly turned that off, grabbing two pans. He moved past the skeletons.

"WAKE UP!" Edge yelled, slamming the pans together. You jolted up, yelling "FUCK!" Sans, Red and Stretch started laughing, Edge wore a smirk, while Papyrus and Blue stiffled their laughter. You groaned, pushing yourself up. You let out a yelp, falling back down and snatching your hand up. It stung like a bitch, and it was red.

Then, everything came crashing down at you. You remembered what happened. You looked down at yourself, seeing the stains of coffee and other various foods splatgered all over you. The mug was broken and there were pieces of it scattered on the floor. You frowned, wiping your eyes.

"Uh, kid?" You jumped, looking up at Sans. He, along with five other skeletons looked down at you wearing worried expressions. Of course the other two weren't here.

"Sorry, I..." You leaned your face into your hands, scowling. Fucking emotions!

"I, wanted tonight to be fun I-I really..." your eyes began to burn again. Why was everything so hard to explain?

You squeaked when someone lifted you, looking up to see Stretch grinning.

"Lets get you cleaned up first before anything, mkay? I'm sure these guys 'll clean up for ya." He asked. You slowly nodded, leaning onto his arm. You nuzzled his warm hoodie, the smell of smoke and honey flowing off of it. You were so tired. You felt sticky and so so tired. All you wanted was a bath and your bed.

"We have some things to talk about." Oh, you didn't like that.

+++

Stretch carried you up into the attic, pushing open the door. He set you down, and you immediately scurried over to the dresser. You grabbed a fluffy blue towel, new undergarments, that oversided hoodie and some sweatpants. Stretch sat on your bed, watching you tiredly move around.

He had seen you like that once, but not that bad. He did his best to heal you, but his magic couldn't only do so much.

"Im gonna take a long ass bath, so if you wanna talk just talk through the door. Or leave, I don't know.." You shuffled your feet around, glancing to the side.

"Aye-aye captain." You rolled your eyes, watching Stretch fall back onto the bed.

"Whatever, bone boy. If the guys come up, don't let them snoop in my stuff, kay?" Stretch saluted you from the bed.

"Yes ma'am." He said jokingly.

You flipped him off, walking into your bathroom and shutting the door behind yourself. You finally got a good look at yourself, and holy hell Red was right. Shuddering, you turned on the faucet for your tub, making sure it was plugged. You smiled, pouring a whole lot of soap into it. You then stripped from your dirty clothes, quietly taking off your prosthetic and placing it to the side.

You giggled like a kid as the bubbles began to appear, growing more and more. Once the tub was filled with water (and bubbles) to your liking, you shut off the water and stepped in. You groaned, the warmth encasing your leg. You heard Stretch snort from outside the door.

"Aye! Mind you're business, this shit feels good!" You yelled, sliding in happily.

"I bet it does with those noises you're making." Stretch replied, laughing.

"You sound like Red!"

Stretch was now leaning against the wall beside your bathroom door, talking casually with you. For some reason, this didn't bother him. Instead, he felt, comfortable? Yeah, okay.

You felt something extremely familiar happening right about now. And you knew exactly what it was. You sighed in content, silence falling upon the both of you. You pondered on saying something about it.

"Hey, Stretch?"

"Yep?"

It felt like old times.

"My brother used to do this for me whenever I was in a depressed state or I had a bad day...I mean, he would set up a bath for me and talk to me from the other side of the door for as long as I needed..thanks.."

There was silence for a moment, and you began to regret saying anything, as usual.

"Your brother sounds nice." You smiled sadly.

"He was."

"Aye, dimwit. Who ya talkin' ta?" Red appeared in the doorway of the attic.

"(Y/n.) Shes in the bathroom."

"If you come in I'll beat you with a pole!" You yelled from inside the bathroom. Stretch snickered, and Red rolled his eyelights.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Vanilla wanted me ta' come check on ya'. See if y're feelin'any better."

"Awee, Red you're so sweet!" Stretch started laughing when Reds cheekbones started to glow.

"Don't push it sweetheart!" Red growled, flipping Stretch off.

"Sure skeletor."

You decided it was time for you to get out when you felt clean enough, letting the water drain. You hoped out of the tub, steadying yourself and snatching up a the towel you brought in. It took you about fifteen minutes to get dried and dressed, and you choose to let your hair air dry.

You looked at yourself in the mirror one more time, tracing a finger under the dark circles that were under your eyes. Making sure your leg was covered, you stepped out of the bathroom. Stretch, glanced up at you, grinning.

"Have a good time?" You rolled your eyes, walking past him. Red layed on your bed, his legs propped up in the air.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." You said, tossing your dirty clothes to the side. Red nodded, his face in your bed. Stretch stood up, casually strolling over.

"So, how are you feeling now?" He asked while plopping himself down on your bed aswell.

"I...better now. My throat doesn't hurt anymore and my hand only stings a little, so thank you." You spoke with a sincere smile. Red sat up, eying you questioningly.

"Ya' really got strep or whateva' it was?" You nodded.

"Yep, anyways, did you guys like the food? I wasn't a hundred percent sure on what to make, so I made seperate dishes for everyone." You sneakingly changed the subject, snuggling into the scarf you always wear.

"Oh, hell yeah doll! That was bangin, ya' gotta make that burg' again sometime!" You smiled, happy with his comment.

"It was good, since you made it. Can't say its as sweet as you though." Stretch winked, but you heard that joke to many times. Still, you were happy they enjoyed the cooking.

You turned to your door, hearing fast footsteps. Blue appeared, grinning.

"HELLO MISS (Y/N)! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" He asked, making his way over to you.

"Better now Blue, thanks. Whats up?" There were footsteps again, this time Papyrus appeared.

"HUMAN! OH I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Papyrus flung himself around you, crying dramatically. You rubbed his skull, telling him that you were fine now.

He released you, jumping up.

"MISS (Y/N)! WE STILL HAVE THE FORT UP IF YOU'D LIKE TO GO AND SEE! WE ALREADY CLEANED UP IN THE KITCHEN AND DINNING ROOM, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT. WE CAN STILL HAVE FUN!"

"Uh, bro? I'm not sure-"

"That sounds perfect! Thank you guys again, and sorry for my little fiasco. Im just a little tired is all." A little tired was a big understatement.

Blue and Papyrus cheered, and you were lifted into Blues arms. You laughed as he raced Papyrus out and down the flights of stares, both yelling friendly but competitive phrases. Stretch would have to talk to you some other time.

+++

You were in shock when you saw the fort that was created. Blankets were hung up everywhere, some almost reaching the ceiling. There was a blanket that acted as a door to the inside in the door way, inside being even more marvelous. Pillows and blankets galore! The couches seemed to have been moved. The TV was on, playing a Mettaton re-run, and there were piles of snacks, bowls of poporn, and lots of blankets set around ready to be used.

You almost died from how, amazing it looked! The boys went above and beyond!

Sans was chilling on the cushions, waving lazily at you. You waved back, giggling.

"I love this guys!" Blue and Papyrus shined with your words, just like your eyes sparkled. Red and Stretch appeared, chuckling and joking together. Stretch complimented the energised skeletons and their hard work, Red diving into the snacks.

"Ey sweetheart, come 'n cuddle wit' me.' Red winked, lifting his arm up.

"Ill do that when I die and get reincarnated as a pillow."

"BROTHER, WOULD YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE FOR A DAY? YOUR SKILLS ARE HORRIBLE AND TACKY." Edge appeared, sliding away from under the entrance blanket. He carried a mug, filled with warm tea.

He made his way over to you, handing the warm cup to you silently. You smiled, thanking him and taking a sip.

"Dont drop it." You looked up, flipping Red off. He's a bitch right now.

"Fuck off."

"Ill-"

"DON'T." 

"Ey, Edge." Stretch called out, catching Edge's stare.

"WHAT IS IT ASHTRAY?" You snickered at the nickname.

"You said Reds flirting sucked," Red gave Stretch the bird. "Does that make yours any better?" Stretch challenged, the corners of his teeth turning up. Edge scoffed, clearly offended.

"MY SKILLS OF WOOING SOMEONE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN. BUT I AM MUCH BETTER THAN MY TRASHY BROTHER IS AT SO." Ooooh you liked where this was going! You sipped on the tea, while Blue held a bowl of popcorn to you. You thanked him, grabbing a few pieces and popping them in your mouth.

"I find that hard to believe, bud. But, if ya don't wanna prove it I guess-"

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU, ASHTRAY! MY TECHNIQUES ARE FAR SUPERIOR THAN ANYONE'S! YOU PROBABLY DON'T EVEN TRY. BUT I'LL SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE, THEN YOU WON'T EVER DOUBT ME AGAIN!" Ohhhh my teaaaaaaa.

Stretch glanced over to you, winking. You tilted your head, watching as Edge began stomping away and...over to you? Blue and Papyrus were the only ones near you, but you doubted he would go for them. They are technically brothers after all...

You held the mug up to your lips as Edge towered over you now. Oh oh oh oh oh oh-

Edge grabbed one of your hands gently, leaning down towards your ear.

"Act Like I Said Something Flirtatious." He whispered, his breath tingling your ear. You hid your smile, feeling your face heat up. Edge moved from your ear, lifting your hand up. What was he-

'A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A -'

Edge pressed his teeth against the back of your hand, a smirk on his skull as he did so. He watched your face explode with red. Finally, he let go of your hand, smirking in victory. Everyone watched, dumbfounded.

'(Y/n).EXE has stopped working.'

Oh no, he suddenly became attractive! Did he really!? Edge?! Oh?! My?! G o d?!! No ones done that to you ever! That only happened in animes!

"Imgonnagousethebathroomokaybye!" You ran out of the fort, internally screaming.

"Look what you did Edge, now she's broken." Sans said snickering. 

"EDGE KISSED MISS (Y/N)! GASP! DO YOU LIKE HER!?"

"W-WHAT?! NO I DON'T LIKE THAT-- I-IT WAS TO P-PROVE A POINT YOU IDIOTS!"

"OH MY, SANS DID YOU GET THAT?" Papyrus asked his brother. Sans nodded, holding his phone up with a wink.

"WHAT?! DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SNAP YOUR PHONE!"

You scurried away from the livingroom, your face a blushing mess. You left the cup somewhere, honestly you had no clue where it went. But you didn't care, EDGE JUST?? SORT OF?? KISSED YOU???

You were to busy with your thoughts and internal screaming that you didn't see a skeleton walking out of a room. You ran straight into him, yelping and stumbling backwards. You fell on your butt, groaning. You said an apology, slowly getting up and rubbing your hip. Your eyes fell on the skelton, meeting their stare.

Black.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HAPPENING EVERYONE CALM DOWN, CALM THE F*CK DOWN!
> 
> I lov u guys ♥


	10. Special Day + Talk with Black Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black isn't friendly, gets kicked out, you get a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter sucks, im not happy with how it came out but I'm to uninspired to fix it. Ill probably come back and rewrite it one day.

+++

You stared at the culprit, unsure with what to say. On one hand, you wanted to talk to him, and try to start over. But after earlier, you weren't sure. You felt, vulnerable. He attacked you so easily, saw you break in his grasp. After you've done nothing but try for him? Your emotions were clashing together, fighting to win.

Black said nothing, instead started to walk away. You fought with yourself, contemplating on what to do. Your mind raced with possibilities, what if he hurt you again? This time with no one there to save you...

"Black!"

He froze when you called him, but didn't face you. You thought he'd listen, finally. Unfortunately, he started walking again. You quietly cursed, beginning to walk after him. His strides were much longer and faster than yours, so you basically had to jog to keep up with him.

"Please, let's talk! Face to face, no fighting, I just want-"

"GO AWAY."

You huffed, slowing down. He was so difficult!

"What's up with you! I'm only trying to resolve things between us, but you keep pushing me away! I want to be friends with you, don't you understand?" You stressed, rubbing your head. You knew he was from a dark place, but that was no excuse to ignore you when you were trying! It was getting tiring.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE LIKES OF YOU? YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT PISS ME OFF AND GET IN THE WAY!" Pissed him off? You, pissed him off?

"I've only tried to make things right with you! But noooo! You're big and bad, you don't need anyone! You've pushed me away, hurt me because I tried making you happy! How the hell am I pissing you off or getting in the way?!" Your eye twitched, and you folded your arms with a nasty glare. Now you were starting to feel ticked off.

"I DON'T NEED A PATHETIC LOW LIFE HUMAN LIKE YOU IN MY LIFE! YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU WITH THAT SNARKY MOUTH OF YOURS!"

"You almost did! You fucking choked me and I was so close to dying! The only reason I'm here is because of Edge! He's honestly better than you! At least he cares about my feelings and see's that I'm trying! You tried to kill me and I'm still here! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Tears began to fall down your cheeks, but you wiped them away. You didn't want to show your weakness.

Black growled, his socket flaring as his magic came to life.

"YOU SHOULD BE COWERING FROM ME NOW! NOT TRYING TO PERSUADE ME INTO BEING FRIENDS WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT TO EVER BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, NOT ACQUAINTANCES, NOTHING! I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE, YOU'RE WORTHLESS TO ME. YOU'RE ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE I DECIDED TO HAVE PITY ON YOU, NOT THAT SOFT COPY OF MY BROTHER." Black towered over you, his phalanges balled into fists. Your back was pressed against the wall as the tears began to fall again.

Your hands were clawing at the hoodie, balling it into fists.

"Fuck you, I'm done trying. I hope you're happy." You pushed Black away from you, Making your way far from that asshole. Black snarled, grabbing your arm and pulling you back. You yelped when he twisted it, preventing you from moving.

"Get off of me you jerk!" You yelled, squirming around. He had both of your arms pinned now, and a dark shadow cast upon his skull.

"Sans! Guys!-" Black slapped a hand over your mouth, stopping you from calling for help.

"Shut Up, And I Won't-"

"REALLY, BLACK?" Yet someone came.

Black scoffed, his eyelights moving to the side. Your eye was twitching uncontrollably, and it began to itch. It was hard for you to see, but the sight of the color red gave you hope.

"AFTER EARLIER? YOU'RE ATTACKING HER AGAIN?"

"SHE'S WORTHLESS, EDGE. SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT A NUISANCE, I DONT SEE WHY YOU CARE FOR THIS!"

"STEP DOWN AND LET HER GO, AND I'LL THINK ABOUT NOT TELLING THE OTHERS." Edge demanded, narrowing his sockets.

"AS IF I'D EVER LISTEN TO YOU! I'M NO COWARD, AND YOUR THREATS DON'T SCARE ME. I HAVE INFO AGAINST YOU AND YOUR BROTHER-"

"MY BROTHER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! STAND DOWN." Your eye was closed at this point, but it still twitched and it started burning? You cried from the pain and anger, you've been overwhelmed by everything. You were ready to pass out then and there, but your head screamed at you not to.

Finally, you fought back. You lifted your leg, using all the force to kick Black off of you. Yanking your arms away from his grasp, he stumbled back. Your brought a hand up to your eye, scratching around it and rubbing it. You hiccupped, covering your eye with your hand. Black scowled, marching back over to you,

You stood your ground, even if your legs wobbled. Black was stopped when a wall of bones shot up between him and you. Edge held his arm up, his right socket flaring with red magic.

"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH BLACK."

Your legs gave out under you, and you dropped to the floor. You leaned back, tears silently streaming down your face. You were so damn tired. You didn't care anymore, you just wanted to sleep. Sleep... Your eyes closed as your body began to shut down. That was enough for you.

A pair of arms slithered under your head and legs, but you were to exhausted to care. Warmth radiated off of the person, oh they were so warm. You snuggled into them, a few tears dripping down your chin. They were soft, and you could sort of smell...mustard? Whatever...

You drifted off, gripping onto the culprits clothes and the twitch finally stopping. As you fell into slumber, there was a faint song playing close to your ear. It hummed softly, lulling you off into the peaceful sleep you needed dearly.

+++

"You can't stay here anymore." Sans said, rubbing the bridge of his nasal bone.

"YOU'RE REALLY CHOOSING THAT HUMAN OVER US?! SHE'S-"

"SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND TOWARDS YOU, AND YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! YOU'VE HURT HER TWICE NOW, IN ONE DAY!" Edge interrupted, folding his legs across each other.

All the skeletons now sat in the living room, discussing the situation. They had managed to calm Black down without fighting, and had Red take you to your room to rest. You looked so defeated when they had appeared.

"I saw those bruises on her neck, Black. They didn't look nice. And from what Edge said he saw, she was on the brink of death." Stretch spoke, taking a long drag of the cigarette between his phalanges. Blue let his brother get away with smoking this time because he used it as a reliever.

"And she still tried ta' be kind to ya'. There's no fuckin' excuse f'er that." Red joined in, appearing from your room.

"HOW IS SHE RED?" Blue asked, a worried expression crossing his skull. Red plopped himself down in a chair, huffing.

"Exhausted, fell 'sleep when I picked 'er up instantly." A few glares were sent at Black.

"So where'll we be staying since we'r bein' kicked out?" Rus spoke up, blowing out smoke from his dog treat.

"I REFUSE TO BE KICKED OUT BECAUSE OF SOME POOR HUMAN! THIS IS UTTER-"

"Quiet, Black. You made this decision when you attacked her." Papyrus placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, giving him a small smile. Sans sighed.

"There's a cabin a few miles deeper into the forest. Its in surprisingly good condition, hasn't been touched in a while though. That's where you'll be staying." Black was outraged. His skull was scrunched up in hatred, and his hands gripped the table, ripping the cloth.

"You'll still be able to go into town, have access to everything. We'll help bring your stuff over." The room settled into an uncomfortable silence. No one said a thing for what seemed like forever.

Black scoffed, standing up and letting the chair he sat on fall. He seethed with hatred, wanting to just dust everyone in the room here and now. But he knew he was outnumbered.

"MUTT." He called his brothers name as he silently walked out of the room. Mutt stood, following behind his brother. As he left, his eye lights stared at the other six, a dead look on his skull. They left without a word.

"BROTHER...I THINK WE WERE TO, HARD ON THEM." Papyrus spoke up, twisting around his gloves nervously. Sans glanced up at his brother, his expression tired.

"I don't know bro, it could've been worse."

+++

You cracked open your eyes, groaning as you turned over. The sunlight beamed through the closed window of the attic, directly into your eyes. You rubbed your eyes, snuggling into the pillow next to you. It was soft and cold, perfect for waking up to.

You were without a single worry right now, happy with the comfort of your bed. You felt refreshed and no longer tired like before. With a dragged out sigh, you slowly got up and stretched. Your back popped, earning a satisfied groan.

You shuffled over to your dresser, grabbing whatever clothes you felt like wearing and tossing them on. You fixed your hair, brushed your teeth and grabbed you phone. You weren't sure on what you were going to do now.

Everything had just gone down the drain for some reason. Talking with Black was no longer an option, not like you wanted to. You we're still angry, upset with him. But you weren't going to think about that, it was a new day.

You checked the time, noticing that there was a message from an unknown number.

10:29 AM  
Monday

Monday?! You shoved your phone in your pocket, stumbling out of your room. You flew down the stairs, and into the livingroom, not breaking a single sweat.

"I slept for an entire day!?" Sans and Red jumped, their skulls snapping in your direction. They relaxed once they saw it was you.

"Mornin' ta' ya' too doll." Red said with a chuckle.

"Yep, you needed it. But you seem bedder now. I thought you'd beat my record of sleeping for two days straight." Sans spoke, sinking into the couch. You smiled, scratching your head.

"Eh, sorry. Guess I was beat from little sleep and a million cups of coffee." You sighed, your stomach growling. "And little food." You added. It was true, you barely ate anything Saturday because of your hard work, and since it was now Monday, you were hungry.

" 'M pretty sure Boss and the Creampuff are cookin' breakfast, just don't take everythin'." You rolled your eyes, flipping Red the bird.

"Sureeee, but thanks for letting me sleep in i guess...uh yeah bye." You stumbled out of the room,and into the kitchen. Edge and Papyrus were there just like Red said, talking quietly and cooking. Their backs faced you, both busy with their tasks.

"DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN WILL WAKE UP TODAY EDGE? ITS BEEN OVER A DAY, BUT I UNDERSTAND THAT SHE NEEDS REST TO RECOVER!" You smiled gently, listening in on their conversation.Though that seemed rude, it was about you.

"SHE'LL WAKE UP EVENTUALLY, IT SHOULDN'T BE LONG. I'M ONLY ALLOWING HER TO SLEEP THIS LONG BECAUSE SHE NEEDS IT." Edge replied, and you rolled your eyes. Still smiling, you decided to surprise them.

Quietly, you creeped in the kitchen, hands behind your back. The two bickered next to the stove, having no clue you were behind them. You opened your arms, jumping and wrapping them around the skeletons.

"I'm alive!" You shouted, laughing. Edge "NYAH"ed while Papyrus "NYEH"Ed, jumping from your sudden appearance. Papyrus gasped when he saw it was you, wrapping his arms around your waist and spinning you around in the air. You laughed more, hugging Papyrus. Your mood was brightened by this.

"AH YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE HUMAN! ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I SAW YOU, I MISSED YOU!" He exaggerated, setting you down. You patted his arm, giggling.

"I only slept for a day Papyrus, but I missed you too."

"A DAY IS TO LONG TO SLEEP." Edge said, and you turned on your heel.

"Oh come on Edge, you missed me." The skeleton huffed, going back to his task.

"Eeeeeedge, don't do me like that, come onnnn." You dragged out, grinning. Edge rolled his eyelights, flipping the bacon that sizzled in the pan. You placed a hand on your hip, staring up at him. Papyrus watched, amused and happy that you were acting normal. 

"PAPYRUS! EDGE! I WENT TO GO CHECK ON MISS (Y\N) AND SHE WASN'T-" Blue sprinted into the kitchen frantically, worry plastered on his skull. You grinned as his eye lights landed on you, his worry disappearing immediately.

"(Y/N)!" Blue shouted, running and literally jumping over the island, tackling you into a hug. You stumbled back, Papyrus holding you up with his arm to stop the both of you from falling onto the stove. Edge scolded you and Blue, telling you not to play around there.

"OH I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SOMEONE HAD COME AND TAKEN YOU I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Blue yelled, being the second one to lift you up. His skull was snuggled in the crook of your neck, and his arms were wrapped tightly around your waist. You laughed, patting his skull gently.

"Sorry Blue, just woke up and decided to pop up. I missed you too though!" Edge grunted, nudging the both of you away. Blue set you down, smiling at you.

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING? YOU LOOK MUCH BETTER NOW!" He asked you.

"Well, I feel refreshed and no longer tired, but I'm really hungry now." You said, leaning against the counter.

"And slightly offended that Edge won't confess he missed me." You added, and you're pretty sure Edge rolled his eye lights again.

"WELL I DID!" Blue chimed, Papyrus agreeing. You placed a hand on your chest, grinning.

"YOUR PRESENCE IS...ACCEPTABLE." Edge huffed, a slight glow on his cheekbones.

"That's not what you said when you kissed my hand." You said, smirking with your arms crossed. Blue and Papyrus gasped as Edge erupted in Red. He turned to you, blushing furiously and sputtering out words. You chuckled, winking at him.

"WHAT DID HE SAY HUMAN!?" Papyrus asked, and you almost continued your little joke. 

"I-I SAID NOTHING! SHE'S LYING!" Edge defended, glaring at you. You smiled innocently at them.

"Aaaam I?"

"YES!"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry." You said, giggling like an idiot. Edge groaned, turning away from you. The other two laughed along with you, earning not so friendly words from the edge lord. You sighed in content. This felt great.

"So uhm, question guys." You sat down at the island, glancing at them.

"YES HUMAN?" Papyrus voiced, plating another fresh pancake.

"What happened after I, I guess passed out?" You asked, leaning your head on one arm. The guys weren't expecting you to ask them that, so the weren't sure on what to say.

"UH, WELL WE TALKED WITH BLACK AND RUS, AND-"

"WE KICKED THEM OUT." Edge finished for Blue, not turning to face you. Your heart dropped, guilt already starting to appear. Your eyes fell to the counter, and you bit your inner lip. 

"Oh." You didn't know how to feel. While you felt some sort of relief that you wouldn't be attacked by Black anymore, your SOUL still ached. You really wanted to be friends, but he wouldn't listen. And the fact that you're the reason they were kicked out...

"B-BUT THEY'RE LIVING IN A CABIN NOT FAR FROM HERE! SO THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY HUMAN!" Papyrus said, noticing your change in emotion. You gave him a small smile, sighing.

"Well I just-" You were cut off by your phone vibrating in your pocket. You furrowed your brows, pulling it out. You didn't check the caller ID, immediately and carelessly accepting the call.

"Hello?" You said after putting the phone up to your ear.

"Miss (Y/N)?" A familiar voice spoke. You moved the phone from your ear, quickly checking the caller ID. It was unknown.

"Yes? May I ask who this is?" The three skeletons in the room with you, glanced over to you, curiously.

"It's Grilby..." Your lips curled up into a smile, you knew that voice from somewhere!

"Ah, hi! I forgot I gave you my number, sorry." You glanced back at the guys, lifting a brow.

"..It's quiet alright, I texted you yesterday but you didn't answer..So i decided to call."

"Again, sorry! I was extremely tired yesterday so I wasn't on my phone, but I'm here now! Is there something you needed me for?" You asked, swinging your legs back and forth patently. Edge walked over, placing a plate in front of you quietly. You mouthed a thank you, smiling at him.

"Well...I was wondering if you were free today...so we could talk about you working for me." You covered your mouth, grinning like an idiot. Was the actually happening?

"I am! What time would you like me to come around? And do i need to bring anything with me?" You asked eagerly, leaning against the counter happily.

"Does around three sound good?...You don't need to bring anything along with you...don't worry."

"That's perfect! Thank you Grillby, I'll be there later on." You spoke, stabbing your eggs with a fork.

"Alright...It's no problem..I'll see you soon." And with that, you both bid goodbye and hung up. You were possibly about to have a job! Hell yeah!

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT HUMAN?" Blue asked, voicing the others thoughts.

"Oh, it was just about me working for Grillby! I have to meet up with him this afternoon to talk about my offering. I honestly forgot i even asked, its been a while since I saw him." You said, happily eating your food. "Thus s so guud!" You added with a mouth full of food. Edge scolded you to not talk while you have food in your mouth.

"Alright, dad." You teased. He groaned, walking out of the room with a few plates in hand.

"YOU'VE ALREADY FOUND A JOB! THATS GREAT!" Papyrus said, to which you nodded.

"Sans took me to Grillbys a few days ago and thought I wasn't brave enough to talk to the flame dude. But guess who proved him wrooooong." You giggled, munching down.

"Oh yeah, Paps could you send me the address to Grillbys? I want to walk there, just to get some fresh air." Papyrus tilted his skull, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN TO GRILLBYS, THERE'S TO MUCH GREASY FOOD THERE! YOU'LL HAVE TO ASK SANS. BUT ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO WALK? IM ALWAYS OPEN TO DRIVE YOU!" He responded, and you nodded.

"Honestly I'd be surprised if you did know. But Im sure, I want to really get out and see things slowly. Ill be fine." You reassured, smiling. You we're glad that they were here for you, but you wanted to do some things by yourself too.

"IF YOU SAY SO! JUST MAKE SURE TO STAY AWAY FROM TROUBLE!"

+++

"Hey Sans?" You spoke up, strolling into living room to find him in there. He looked at you, giving a small wave.

"Sup kid?" He asked, leaning onto the arm of the couch.

"Grillby called asking if i could meet him today, could you send me the adress of his work?" You said while leaning on the back of the couch. The skeleton raised a bone brow at you, sitting up.

"Why do you need his address? Is Paps taking you?" You shook your head.

"Nope! I'm walking, decided to take a stroll to see everything." Reds head popped up from one of the chairs.

"Yer' gonna walk? Ain't that dangerous? And long?" He asked, Sans nodding.

"It is long, wouldn't really say dangerous though. But you never know, plus you just woke up from-"

"I'll be fine. I'm well rested, and I know how to defend myself. It shouldn't be long, and if it is I'll call someone. But I'm an adult, even if i don't look it." You flashes the boys a smile, standing as tall as you could. Red snorted, which you flipped him off for. "So ya don't need to call me kid." You added. Sans was reluctant, he knew you were telling the truth. But the last time he checked you...you were at 0.2HP.

"...Alright. You can take care of yourself. Plus its just to Grillbs right?" You nodded.

"I'll send the route. Are you sure-" One glance at your deadpanned look was enough of an answer.

"Okay okay bud." Finally, he Texted you the way, and you thanked him. It was around one in the afternoon, so you left to go get ready with a smile on your face.

But of course, in the back of your mind, the words about Black and his brother being kicked out stayed.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhh,,,  
> Question!
> 
> G!Bros  
> Or  
> Horror!Bros
> 
> I love you all ❤


	11. Getting (f)Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Grillbys, and impress him. Someone's watching you though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST 150 KUDOS YALL?!  
> *Throws love at you that you cant decline*

+++

You shut your door behind you, listening for the 'click' before scrambling over to your dresser. You chewed on your lip, sliding open the dresser and searching through it. You never knew why, but whenever you had interviews, you always got nervous. It wasn't something that happened to you often, so it always threw you off. 

Maybe it was just first impressions, you really had no idea. So you looked around for something impressive yet casual to wear, but not overly flashy or classy. You tossed clothes around and out of the way, not carrying for the mess. You'd fix it later.

You pulled out a plain light grey flannel, tossing it onto your bed. Then you spotted a pair of semi-high waist light blue cuffed jeans, taking those out aswell. You grabbed a pair of socks, shutting your dresser and running into the bathroom with the clothes.

You quickly stripped, turning on the shower and waiting for it to warm up to your liking before jumping in. You washed your hair and lathered yourself in soap, rinsing yourself clean. It didn't take long before you were done, drying yourself off along with blowdrying your hair.

Once that part was done, the first thing you did was slip on your socks. Then you pulled on the flannel, buttoning it and cuffing the sleeves, pushing them up slightly past your elbows. You stepped into the jeans, stuffing your flannel into it and re adjusting it. Of course you had the black scarf with you, you always did. The outfit was comfy and you liked it! You fixed your hair, making sure it was presentable. You put on deodorant, hesitating on the perfume before shrugging and spraying it once.

You left the bathroom, checking the time to see you had about an hour left. You slipped on a pair of black shoes, glancing around the sort of messy room. Yeah, you'd clean it later.

Finally feeling positive that you were ready, you left the bedroom after grabbing your phone and headphones. You lightly flew down the stairs, humming quietly. You went into the one room most of the skeletons usually were, the living room. Sans was still there, along with Red, Stretch and Edge. Red noticed your presence, whistling at you.

"Lookin' good sweet cheeks." He complimented, winking. The others attention diverted to you. You grinned, striking a pose dramatically.

"I know." You said, winking back. Stretch and Sans chuckled, while Edge rolled his eye lights.

"You headin out?" Sans asked, to which you nodded.

"It will take me a while to get there, so I'm gonna go now."

"Where ya heading off to?" Stretch asked.

"Oh, to Grillbys for an interview. Sansy here thought I was a wuss and I wouldn't talk to him, so I asked to work for him." You replied, snickering at Sans look.

"Yeah yeah, go woo your crush now (Y/n)." Sans said, and you threw a pillow at him. He caught it, putting it under his skull.

"Crush?" Red asked, leaning over the armrest.

"No! Not my crush, Sans is an ass who doesn't have one, I'm leaving bye!" You exclaimed while walking out of the room. As you left, you heard the skeletons laughing. You sighed, plugging in your headphones and pushing them into your ears. You played the song 'Electronic Memories' by k?d, walking out of the large home.

As you opened the door, the cool wind brushed against your exposed skin. The weather was decently warm, about 70 something degrees out. You smiled, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind you. You stood there for a moment, taking in the peaceful world around you.

Trees mostly surrounded the cabin, besides in front of it where the entrance/exit was. There were many different kinds of flowers blooming and coloring the ground. Birds were singing and chirping every now and then, flying around from tree to tree. The air was crisp and fairly quiet, even if you couldn't hear it.

Once you were officially ready, you began your journey to Grillbys with high spirits. While you were walking, you never noticed the glowing red eyelight that studied you from afar.

+++

After about twenty minutes of walking, you made it into town. You had another thirty minutes of walking, but you didn't care for how long. You were enjoying the sights. While you have been out here twice before, you barely had any time to enjoy the sights. Basically because you we're in a car, zooming past everything.

Everything was so peaceful, filled with joy and high hopes. Monsters and humans alike walked around or drove by as one. They went in and out shops, smiling and chatting without a worry. At least here it was nice.

You strolled down the sidewalk, your hands in your pockets. The sky was painted beautifully, even if there were grey clouds here and there. Hopefully it wouldnt rain. The sun would disappear sometimes from the clouds,but it still warmed you nonetheless.

Children walking with their guardians would wave enthusiastically at you, sometimes saying incoherent words that you responded to either way. The parents would either smile apologetically at you or scold the children and pull them along. Other than that, it was calming.

The streets were buzzing around this time, it's lively nature bringing a smile to you.

Soon enough, you had arrived in front of Grillbys. The building gave off a warm and welcoming vibe, a few customers walking in and out. You straightened your posture, turning off your music and putting away your headphones.

"Here goes nothing." You opened the door, the bell above it ringing. You strolled in, letting the door shut behind you and ignoring the few stares you got. The warm aura engulfed you immediately, pulling you in. It was just like last time, only a few more ococcupants were around. You could get used to this. As you sat down in the same stool as last time, you didn't notice Grillby around. You took out your phone, shooting him a quick text and setting it down.

You waited for a few minutes, scrolling through your phone until you heard a door swing open. Out came Grillby, and another fire monster with green flames. That was Fuku! They were talking, and Fuku was nodding.

"I know dad! I got it!" She spoke, ushering Grillby along. He chuckled, glancing over and noticing you. You smiled, waving at them. The two made their way to you.

"Hi! I assume you're the one my dad is going to interview! Im Fuku." Fuku introduced, holding a hand out for you. You nodded, shaking her hand.

"Im (Y/N)! It's nice to meet you Fuku." You replied happily. Grillby cleared his throat, placing a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"(Y/n), Fuku will be taking care of the front while...we discuss..shall we?" The flame man spoke, which you agreed to.

"Alright! I'm ready." You stood, waving bye to Fuku as Grillby led you to the back. You passed through the kitchen, your eyes sparkling at how big and just perfect it was! They had everything you needed and imagined! Grillby smiled at your marveling, leading you out of the kitchen and into a smaller room.

In there sat an empty coffee table, in the middle of two brown and soft chairs. There were a few items hung around the room, and there just so happend to be a lit fire place at the other side of the room. There was an orange carpet that somehow fit perfectly with the other colors under your feet. Grillby gestured you to sit, so you did. 

"Would you like...something to drink?" He asked, and you hummed.

"Is tea alright? I-if not coffee is fine! Or-!" Grillby placed a hand on your shoulder, and you jumped. Somehow, you could make out the outlines of a smile on his face. The warmth of his hand traveled through your body, tingling your toes.

"...Relax..Tea is fine.." He reassured, comforting you and moving himself from you. You smiled sheepishly, thanking him. He left the room, going to prepare your drink. So you sat alone, left with your thoughts. You faceplamed, groaning into your hand.

"I suck."

After a few minutes of waiting, Grillby returned, placing a mug of warm tea infront of you while holding his own. He sat in front of you, placing the cup down. You thanked him again, cradling the mug in your hands.

"Alright..would you like to tell me..a llittle about yourself before we start?" He asked, his hands in his lap. Huh, no other job has asked you that before.

"Well uh, there's not much to know about me I guess. You know my name, uh I'm 24. I've been working at restaurants for a few years, ever since I was able to get a job honestly. I served as both a waitress and cook. I moved here not that long ago, you could say I'm starting over. And uhm..yeah." Grillby nodded, listening to you quietly.

"..How do you know Sans?..He's never mentioned you..so I am a bit curious.." He asked, talk taking sip of his tea. You awkwardly laughed, rubbing your hands together.

"Let's just say, i fell for him." You said, recalling how you literally fell into them. Grillby hummed, not pressing any farther.

"I see...well, let's get into business..I'm sure you're ready to get started.."

+++

"Correct." You said, smiling at the man before you. Grillby hummed, setting his now empty cup down. It had been at least an hour since you arrived. You had become comfortable halfway through the interview, noticing your relaxed body. Before, you were tense and a little jittery. It was probably the tea settling your nerves..

"..Well, that's all I have left to ask.." Grillby spoke, standing up. You stood as well, your arms behind your back.

"Thank you Grillby, it was nice talking with you. Do you need me for anything else?" You asked, and he shook his head.

"Its no problem..and you're free to go..I'll let you know my final answer tomorrow. Is that okay?" He led you both out of the room, and back into the front. You nodded, jumping when the sound of thunder rang in your ears. Oh, great! You looked out the tinted windows of the establishment, groaning. It was pouring out.

"Well, guess I'll be here a while." You said, seeing Fuku stumble out of the back. She was carrying a couple of trays, wobbling around. Before Grillby could even get a word out, you sprinted over to his daughter.

"Let me help." You spoke, sliding your hands under two of the trays. She tried to deny at first, but you gave her a gentle smile. She hesitantly nodded, letting you grab the trays and telling you who's order was who's.

You casually made your way over to the first table, placing a tray down. You served the food out, grabbing the now empty tray and sliding it under the filled one. The monsters there thanked you, which you told them to enjoy. You headed to the next table, which was a small group of teens, human and monsters alike.

You served them their food aswell, smiling like you usually did and telling them to enjoy the meals. They thanked you, going back to their chat and letting you leave. You held the trays under your arm, winking at Fuku as you wandered back over. She looks astonished, thanking you over and over again while praising you for looking so professional and making it look so easy. You laughed, telling her it was nothing.

"Do you need help with anything else? I'm sort of stuck here, so I'm happy to do so." You said after placing the trays down. Fuku looked between you and her dad. He nodded at her, and she agreed to it.

"Great!" And so your first unnoffical day began. Grillby watched as you had served the customers, how you seemed so in place and content with doing it. While Fuku cooked, you served. Every now and then, you'd switch. Eventually, Grillby joined in, adding on his help.

As it continued to rain, there were still customers coming in. Which meant more food to serve. This went on for a few hours, even if it only felt like minutes to you. By the time the rain had slowed, it was becoming night. You cringed when you saw that your phone had magically died, so you had no idea what time it was. Or if the guys had tried to get a hold of you.

The restaurant was fairly empty now. There were still customers here and there, but no one needed anything else. You wiped your forehead, sighing. It felt great to do something again, especially when you got the rush of adrenaline. You finished helping Fuku put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and now the both of you were chatting and giggling like high school girls.

Grillby wandered into the back a few minutes later. You waved at him as he walked over.

"Sup Grillby? Anyone else come in?" You asked, leaning against the counter. He shook his head.

"You're hired." He stated, and your jaw dropped.

"What?" He was joking, right? Was it because he watched you today? Maybe he just thought you were trying to impress him and had pity? Or was he actually impressed?

"I kept an eye on you today...you're very experienced..plus, the customers like you...they left tips..and one left a number." He said, pulling out the cash that was left for you.

"I-! You're serious? Im working here now?" The flame man chuckled, nodding. He gestured you to take the money, which you declined.

"I can't take that! I wasn't even-"

"Just take the money and celebrate!" Fuku exclaimed, shoving the money she snatched from her dads hand into yours. You sputtered out random words, trying to make sence of your greatful heart. You laughed, jumping happily. You thanked them, hugging Fuku first then pulling Grillby down and wrapping arms around his neck.

The two laughed as you thanked them over and over again. You let go of Grillby, straightening yourself out. You smiled up at him. You felt great!

"Now kiss!~" Fuku cooed, giggling. You choked, stumbling back and blushing. Grillbys flames burned blue just like his cheeks. You slapped a hand over your blushing face, groaning.

"Not you too!" You huffed, sighing. Grillby looked at you confused, before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid..I'm a bit older than her Fuku...we only just met aswell.." He spoke, lecturing his daughter. She giggled, hugging him.

"There's always love at first sight! But I was only teasing~"

+++

"Thank you again Grillby! Text me the info, okay?" You spoke while getting out of his car. Grillby had offered to take you home, which you gladly agreed to. Apparently, he knew the way since he's been around before.

"Goodnight (Y/n)...i will." He replied, and you waved goodbye as you shut the car door. He eventually drove off, disappearing into the darkness. You smiled, opening the door to the house. Hopefully they wouldn't be mad you were late??

"IS THAT YOU HUMAN!?" A voice shouted. Out came Papyrus, poking his head out of the living room. You waved at him. He gasped, sprinting to you.

"OH (Y/N)! I WAS SO WORRIED! EVERYONE WAS ACTUALLY, BUT I WAS THE MOST! YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER ANYONES CALLS OR TEXTS! WE THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED!" He yelled, picking you up into another one of his hugs. You hugged him back, apologizing.

"Im sorry Paps, my phone died somehow, and i got stuck at Grilbys cause it stormed. He took me home after i had finished helping out." You said while being put down.

Only to be picked up again.

"MWEH! MISS (Y/N)! IM SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?? WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Blue announced, looking into your eyes. You giggled, reassuring him and tell in him the same thing you told Papyrus. He nodded, setting you down.

"Now, I have some news and I want to tell everyone before I get picked up again."

The three of you wandered into the living room, where the others were. As soon as they saw you, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"WHY WERE YOU GONE FOR SO LONG!? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS!? WE THOUGHT BLACK OR AX-BLACK! GOT YOU!" Edge shouted stomping over to you. You didn't miss that stutter...Red was up on his feet as well.

"We were worried for ya' dollface. Did someone hurt ya?" Red spoke, lifting your arms. You rolled your eyes, smiling at their worry.

"Guys, I'm fine. My phone died, and I was left with Grillby until the rain calmed." You reassured, moving yourself away from the two.

"You know you coulda had Grillby call me to port to you, right?" Sans budded in. You slapped a hand over your face, dragging it down.

"I completely forgot you could do that. Damn. Well im here now, and with news so sit down!" You ushered the guys to sit, ignoring their grumbling and protests. You sat as well, smiling. Once they were all paying attention, you spoke.

"I got the job!" You exclaimed, grinning wide. Papyrus gasped, telling you congratulations. Blue told you that was great, hugging you from the side.

"Nice, must've really wooed him huh?" Sans said, winking.

"Noo, I'm just that good. But his daughter tried getting us to kiss." You felt your cheeks lightly burn. All eye lights burned into you.

"You kissed the guy?" Stretch asked. You laughed, shaking you head.

"No! We literally just met, plus he's like ten years older than me. She was just teasing."

For a while, everyone talked about your new job. You started this Friday, so you had some time to prepare. Grillby would tell you the rest of the information soon enough. Papyrus had made dinner that night, which was spaghetti. Dinner was fine, but the two empty chairs at the end made you feel uneasy. It didn't feel right.

The feeling followed you for the rest of the night. When you went to bed, you couldn't shake the uneasy feeling you got. It was like you we're being watched, but no one was around. Soon enough, you were able to fall asleep.

But that single red glowing eye never left you that night.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge:I don't like the human! They're obnoxious and-  
> MC:*disappear for a few hours*  
> Edge:WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO I'LL TEAR EVERYONES HOUSE DOWN UNTIL I FIND HER-


	12. Dine and Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and some skeles have a picnic, and you finally meet the one who's been watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes at the end!  
> Edit:Its canceled oops

+++

"That sounds perfect Papyrus!" You exclaimed, matching the tall skeletons enthusiasm. Papyrus came to you, suggesting that you all should have a picnic. It was Wednesday, and the weather was clear. It was a great time to do that!

"I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO HUMAN! BLUE HAS ALREADY AGREED TO THIS, BUT THE OTHERS HAVEN'T YET! BLUE WENT TO GO ASK HIS BROTHER AND IM ASKING THE OTHERS!" You hummed in response.

"I'm sure some of them will say yes. If the don't, you're still there so it'll still be great!" Papyrus beemed at your compliment, nodding in agreement.

"OF COURSE IT WILL! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I'VE GOT TO ASK THE OTHERS! SEE YOU IN A LITTLE (Y/N)!" He said, running off to go find the others. You told him goodbye, snickering as he left. His bubbly atmosphere was contagious.

You picked up your phone, going to your texts.

You

'I'll make you another burger if you say yes to the boys.'

RedDed ;)

'Yes to what?'

You

'Just wait'

You waited a few minutes for a text back, until your phone vibrated.

RedDed ;)

'Yes.'

You chuckled, sending a quick response and wandering into the kitchen. Sometimes, you liked to just relax in there. You didn't know why, but it didn't matter. You sat in one of the chairs around the island, leaning on the top and scrolling through your phone. You clicked on your next priority.

You

'Edgeeeeeeee'

Hot Topic God

'WHAT IS IT?'

Yeah, he texts in caps.

You

'Say yes.'

Hot Topic God

'TO WHAT???'  
'NO.'

You

'More fun without you then'

You huffed, rolling your eyes. Blue and Paps would take care of their brothers. At least you got one of them. You shut off your phone, sighing. For some reason, things felt different. Off. You weren't sure why. It just felt a little quieter now.

You dropped your head onto your crossed arms, closing your eyes. The feeling from last night had disappeared, but not this one. It was constantly nagging at you, as if telling you it was your fault. And you had a feeling it was. 

It frustrated you. You wanted to understand what this feeling was. To stop it. You stayed like that for a while, attempting to put together your thoughts. Part of you felt guilty. Like you caused something to happen..

The it hit you.

You felt guilty because of the conflict between you and Black. You had started it all, and in the end he was blamed. While what he did was wrong, you were as well. You were thinking about it the wrong way. You didn't give him that space he needed, because you were so desperate to fix things. So you only made it worse.

Both him and his brother were effected because you jumped to conclusions.

A hand was placed on your shoulder, making you flinch. You opened your eyes, snapping your head around. Stretch stood there, looking rather concerned.

"You doin alright (Y/n)? Something on your mind?" He asked. You gave a small smile, shaking your head.

"I'm good, just..thinking." Stretch hummed, stepping away from you. He moved over to the pantry, grabbing a bottle of honey from one of the higher shelves. 

"Thinking about?" He spoke while coming back over to you. He sat in the chair next to you, cradling his bottle after taking a swig of it. You shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. You'd have to ponder more on the matter later.

"Nothing really. Are you joining us for the picnic later?" You changed the subject, propping an at up and leaning on it. Stretch narrowed his sockets when you changed the subject, but didn't speak on it. You weren't there only one that did it.

"Yep. Blue said we're doing it in the back? Something about it being real nice with this weather." 

"It is, I got Red to come too. I think Sans will since Paps is, but Edge said no." The both of you chatted for a while, content with each others company. It was mostly jokes and laughing, but you enjoyed it none the less. The guilty feeling faded, but nipped at your SOUL.

Papyrus and Blue came in a while later, apparently coming to prepare lunch for today. The four of you bickered along. You helped out here and there, fixing up sandwhiches and such. It was a calm afternoon. Stretch was annoying his brother, punning away much to Blues demise. You and Papyrus were talking while wrapping the sandwhiches up. Sans was going to join aswell, apparently not for a while later though. He was busy in the basement.

The two energetic skeletons dragged you along outside, and to the back near the clearing. Apparently when the originals first arrived, they found this but never put it to use. It was just a regular opening, surrounded by trees and even a small pond. The area was big, perfect for this type of event. Blue yelled to Papyrus, talking happily. 

He then ran ahead, towards the middle. He carried a red blanket in one arm, a cooler in the other. He set the cooler aside, unfolding the blanket. Then lifted it into the air, holding the hems and slowly letting it fall. It landed on the grass perfectly. Blue "MWEH"ed, placing a hand on his hip bone.

Papyrus carried over the basket filled with food, setting it down with a soft thump. The three of you chatted, sitting down on the surprisingly soft blanket. Stretch soon appeared, wearing shades and holding onto a foldable chair. He opened it, flopping down onto it. He crossed his arms behind his skull, folding his legs over.

"Planning to tan Stretch?" You asked him, grinning. 

"Yep. Gotta look good for the ladies." He said, glancing over the shades. The both of you snickered, and you shook your head. Blue was telling a story of when he was underground, he met the human Chara, and how they flirted with him a whole lot. You laughed when his cheekbones ever so slightly lit up. 

Papyrus had a similar story, but with the human named Frisk. Apparently, she flirted with him so much one time that he jumped out a window to cover his embarrassment. He yelled at you when you couldn't stop laughing.

Sans and Red hadn't appeared yet, so it was just you four. You snagged a soda from the cooler, sipping on it every now and then. Blue and Paps decided to race, for no reason at all.They both asked you to cheer for them, so you agreed. As they got into place, you counted down for them. They ran really fast, but honestly you expected that. You whopped and cheered both of them on, and in the end, one of them won while the other came just a second after.

Neither were out of breath, mainly cause they don't have lungs. They were good sports to one another. After a while, the feeling of being watched crept up on you. You would look around to find no one there, or they weren't looking in your direction. It was annoying, to say the least. It could be Red or Sans, but it sent chills down your spine. Their gazes didn't faze you.

You set your drink aside, standing up and brushing yourself off. Clearing your throat, the skeletons glanced at you. You grinned, placing a hand on your hip.

"You guys wanna play a game?" Maybe that'll shake the feeling.

"WHAT IS IT?" Paps asked, raising a bone brow.

"I'm glad you asked, my dear friend. It's only the most competitive, energetic, blood rushing but in your guys way marrow rushing, survival game." You saod dramatically, earning a questionable look from Stretch. You paused for dramatic effect.

"Hide and Go Seek Tag."

+++

"THAT DOES SOUND FUN! I WANNA PLAY IT!" Blue said enthusiastically, stars in his sockets.

"INDEED! BUT WHERE EXACTLY WOULD WE HIDE?" Papyrus asked, rubbing his chin.

"Well, house is off limits. We could run around the inner parts of the woods, just not far enough to get lost. That sound like a plan?" Both skeletons nodded. Stretch wasn't joining because it's "to much exercise."

"So! Who wants to be it? Or, the hunter." You questioned, and Papyrus raised his hand.

"OH ME! MY SEEKING SKILLS ARE PERFECT! ILL GO FIRST!" He volunteered. You and Blue allowed him to be the seeker, telling him to cover his sockets and count down from fourty. The both of you giggled as you ran off, your adrenaline already kicking in. You Split from each other, and into the trees that went on for miles.

You soon settled in an enclosed area, surrounded by bushes. You wiggled through them, crouching down. You heard Papyrus from a distance yelling "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS COMING FOR YOU!".

It was hard not to laugh, but you managed. You felt like a child again, playing with friends and screaming as you ran. Those were good times. You were there for a few minutes, not making a single noise. The faint yell of Blue and victorious "NYEH" from Paps told you that you we're the last survivor. There was rustling from beside you, so you backed yourself to the other side. It came closer, and you were ready to sprint.

"MWEH! COME HERE HUMAN!" Blue yelled, pouncing at you from behind the bush. You screeched, running off. Blue called for Papyrus while chasing you. You huffed, dodging through the trees until you made it back to the clearing. Your leg was starting to tire, causing you to stumble.

Blue wasn't far behind, and Papyrus appeared right after. You pushed on, even running past a startled Stretch. The skeletons chasing you yelled for you to surrender, but that only pushed you further. Until your leg decided to buckle under you. You tripped, yelling as you did so.

A hand grabbed yours, pulling you back and stumbling into their chest. You breathed out a laugh, looking up to see Blue holding onto you. You heaved, catching your breath.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN? DO YOU NEED TO SIT?" He asked, not letting go of you. You smiled at him, shaking your head.

"Nah, I'm good. Just..need to catch..my breath is all. Thank you for..catching me." You moved yourself away from him, leaning your hands on your knees. The two skeletons waited patiently for you.

"Good game guys, wanna do it again?"

And so, there were many more rounds played. At some point, Red had appeared. He watched as you zoomed past him, chasing Papyrus with a mischievous grin. You tackled him, laughing at the frightened yell he let out. Then you chased Blue around, you and Papyrus corner in him somehow and catching him.

"Okay, one more round. This one is a special one." You spoke to the skeletons, stretching.

"DOES IT INVOLVE A WINNER?" Blue asked you, tilting his skull. You hummed.

"Yep! So, you two are both gonna be seekers, okay? And the first one to find me gets their favorite food or snack made by me, sound like a deal?" Papyrus gasped, nodding with a smile on his skull.

"YES!" Blue agreed, 'mweh'ing quietly.

"Im in." Red spoke up, smirking.

"Me too." Stretch said, standing up. You rolled your eyes while snickering. You already had to make something for Red, so there was really no point in him joining. But the more, the merrier.

"Alright, since you two are joining, you can't use your magic. No teleporting, lifting me in the air, nothing. If you do, you don't win anything. Okay? Okay." You slowly began to walk backwards, giggling. You told them not to cheat and count, and soon enough, you disappeared into the woods.

You sprinted as fast as you could, hearing the parts of your prosthetic quietly squeak every now and then. You honestly had no idea how the guys haven't seen it yet, but you weren't complaining.

Once you felt like you were far enough, you crouched behind a rather large tree. Trying your best to silently catch your breath, the feeling of being watched washed over you. You narrowed your eyes, slowly scanning your surroundings. They couldn't have found you already, could they.

It was quiet, not a single bird sang. The trees and bushes were still, with no wind blowing whatsoever. It was silent, an uneasy feeling settling in your SOUL. There were pockets of light shining through the trees leaves, but nothing more.

The sudden foul smell of something metallic swirlied around your nose. You scrunched up your nose. Probably a dead animal. But a dead animal means, a predator. You pushed yourself up, taking another look around. The hairs on your neck stood straight as the feeling only got worse.

Were they playing a joke on you? It had to be. Oh you were gonna be pissed once you found out who it was!

"Heya, sweetheart." You jumped, looking to the side and spotting Red leaning against a tree.

"Bye, Red." You said, spinning around and sprinting away. Red chuckled as you ran, slowly following after you. He noticed that faint smell of blood, making him silently curse. He'd have to get you away from here.

The feeling never left as you ran off, and it felt like eyes were burning into your head. It couldn't of been Red, he was just with you! But, then who? You leaned against another tree, calming yourself. You were probably imagining things! There was no one watching you. You were all alone, no one else there but you.

Something snapped behind you, making you twirl around. You caught a glimpse of a blue hoodie disappearing behind a tree. Sans?

Did he join the others? And now he's trying to prank you or something? Something rang in the air, making you flinch. You turned around, spotting something sharp twinkle before being snatched away.

"Sans? This isn't funny." You spoke, moving away from the tree and slowly backing away. Why the hell would you go towards that?

"If you dont stop I'll fill all your ketchup bottles with hotsause. Come on dude." Stop, talking! Your mind told you to run back to the others, especially when you heard a quiet chuckle. You began to sprint away, weaving through the thousands of trees.

"Guys! Uh, I'm-" You ran straight into someone, stumbling backwards and cursing. You fell onto your butt, groaning. You rubbed your nose, and you were pretty sure it was gonna be bruised by how hard you hit the person.

"Well well, looks like I've caught myself a little dove." Your eyes shot up to the skeleton in front of you. Sans-no, not Sans...that, he, oh stars. You knew exactly who he was.

This guy was taller than Sans, and a little bigger. He wore the same clothing as the classic, but there was dried stains of blood covering everything. His white shirt, blue jacket, black shorts, and even his pink slippers. The left side of his skull was bashed in, and there was one red piercing orb staring down at you. One hand was tugging at his socket, and he wore a maniac like grin. He held a blood stained Axe over his shoulder.

Axe. Horror tale Sans.

"Oh...shit."

+++

Axe pushed open the door, gesturing you to go in the run down cabin covered with moss. He held his axe to your neck the entire walk there, telling you that if you screamed, you'd be "dead where you stand." So you kept quiet, slowly moving into the home. The door swung shut and the sound of it be in locked left you no chance of escape.

Axe removed the weapon from your neck, grunting. You looked around the place, wondering how long they've been here. You didnt know there were others besides the eight you met. Why weren't you told about them? Are there more?

"M home Paps, and with a friend." Axe called out, glancing at you. You wanted to speak, but you felt a little afraid to.

Back in your world, you loved the so called "bad guys" or the evil AU's. You didn't know why, you just had a fascination for them. They were cool and hella bad ass. You knew their stories and backgrounds, and that still didn't effect you.

There was clanging from the other room along with some loud muttering. You looked at Axe, who shrugged and wandered over to the dirty green couch sitting in front of an old boxed T.V.

"A FRIEND? IS IT THE OTHER ME?" A voice yelled that you instantly knew who it was. You looked over to the noise, watching as a tall skeleton, taller than Edge, walk into the room.

Sugar. Horrortale Papyrus.

You and many other fans called him Sugar because well, he was sweet. And, the name Crooks sounded rude for his situation.

His eyelights met your stare. The two of you stood in place, just, looking at each other.

"BROTHER?"

"Yeah bro?"

"THATS A HUMAN, RIGHT?"

"I think so." You awkwardly coughed, giving a small wave.

"Hi..uh, I'm (Y/n)." Oh yeah, good job. You're so good at being brave.

"Thats Classics little human he's been keepin from us. Found 'er runnin around in the woods." Axe said, throwing an arm over the couch. Sugar studied you, humming an answer. He walked over, literally towering over you. He was like, over seven feet!

"HELLO HUMAN! MY NAME IS PAP-CROOKS! AND MY BROTHER OVER THERE IS AXE! DO NOT FEAR, I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Sugar held out a hand for you, to which you took. You shook hands, a small smile appearing on your lips.

"It's nice to me you Crooks, and I didn't think you were. You're a cool dude. And uh, you don't need to hide your real names. I know you're both Sans and Papyrus." You spoke, getting quieter at the end. You itched your arm awkwardly.

"You what?" Axe asked, narrowing his sockets at you. Oh, yeah. Let's not go through what happened before.

"Before anything else, can I uh, sit down? My legs hurt from all that running. I'll explain how I know you guys, and then you can tell me why you kidnapped me. Deal?" Axe was hesitant on agreeing, but was to tired to argue. So he grunted, gesturing you to sit.

"Don't try any funny business, little dove." You slowly made your way over to the couch, sitting down.

"Oh trust me, I know I'd be dead the second I even tried. Don't worry." Sugar sat down next to you, the couch creeking as he did so.

"Well, first of all. I'm pretty sure I ended up here just like you did."

+++

"Then I finally could see right, and the first thing I saw were the skeletons that were once video game characters in my world." Axe and Sugar listened intently to you, nodding their skulls.

"So basically, were nothin more than some pixels on a screen in your world." Axe spoke, his hand twitching as he reached up to tug on his socket.

"Well, you're a lot more than that to everyone who's a fan of you guys. You're both pretty known and liked by them, so you're pretty popular. Fans do a lot that include you guys." You said, watching Sugars skull light up.

"HUMANS LIKE US IN YOUR WORLD? REALLY?" He asked, and you could feel his excitement radiating off of him. You nodded, smiling.

"Yep! I like you guys too, chill to the bone if I'm being honest." You winked. Sugar froze, staring down at you. Axe snorted, chuckling. Your smile widened by this.

"Did You Just..."

"Yes." Sugar sighed, standing up and walking away.

"YOU RUINED THE MOOD HUMAN! I'M GOING TO MAKE DINNER NOW AND TRY TO FORGET WHAT YOU JUST SAID NOW!" Aaaaand he disappeared. You let out a laugh, apologizing and turning back to Axe.

"Your brother's pretty cool." You said, pulling your legs up onto the couch. Axe lifted a bone brow at you, before shrugging and closing his sockets.

"Heh, I know. The best brother ever."

The best brother ever..

"So, you gonna tell me why you decided to kidnap me? Or did you just want to axe me questions." Axe snickered, getting himself more comfortable.

"Mmm, well. I was gonna tell you about the whole universe thing, but since you know that already, I got nothin." He spoke. You hummed, glancing around.

"Can I ask a few questions then?" He opened a socket, giving a nod.

You asked him whatever you could think of. His answers were short and simple, and you made sure not to ask anything personal. You felt...comfortable? Talking with him? You weren't sure.

"Why do you guys live here? I mean, I get personal space and all that, but i have a feeling you didn't want to be here. Especially Sugar."

"Sugar?" Axe spoke.

"Oh yeah, thats his nickname fans gave to him and I thought it fit him better than Crooks. Its a pretty rude name giving his situation." You responded, shrugging. Axe eyed you for a moment.

"The softies didn't like us. Kicked us out the first day and forced us here. Can't really leave the woods." He said, tugging at his socket. He despised the others. Mainly because they kicked him and his bro out, just because they-

Axe jumped when a soft hand was gently lapped onto his. You smiled at him, slowly pulling his hand away from his socket.

"I know you have a habit of doing that, but you could hurt yourself if you continue." You spoke, moving away from him once his hand was on his leg. Axe stared at you, shocked. It had been so long since he felt something so soft, so warm. His body whined when you let go, but he shook his skull. A tint of dark blue glowed on his cheekbones, making you giggle. He turned his skull away, forcing the blush away.

"You can't leave? So how do you get supplies?"

"They bring food once a month, if you can even call it food." Axe scoffed, glaring at the ceiling. Those bastards didn't even care about him or his brother. Most of the time, they were hunting for food. He was surprised you weren't caught in a trap when he found you.

You, well, you were angry. First, the guys kicked them out? And they don't even supply them with what they need? You knew where they came from, you knew their backstory, and you knew the the others had to know! Oh, you were gonna have a nice talk with them.

Sugar announced dinner was ready, and after you trying to decline their food because you knew they needed it more but them insisting anyways, you sat with the two at a small wooden table. Once you took a bite of Sugars spaghetti, you were practically inhaling the rest. It was amazing!

"We should cook together sometime Sugar!" You said, twirling the last bit of spaghetti around your fork.

"WHO'S SUGAR, HUMAN?" Oh yeaaaah. 

"Oops, sorry. Fans call you Sugar because you're just, well, so sweet. And I think it fits you better than Crooks. Do you mind if I call you that?" You asked, taking the last bite of your food.

"O-OH! WELL, I SUPPOSE IT IS A BETTER NAME THAN CROOKS! YOU MAY CALL ME THAT, HUMAN! AND WE SHOULD! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOUR CULINARY COOKING SKILLS SOMETIME!" You smiled, nodding. You thanked them both for the meal, offering to wash up the dishes. Sugar insisted, saying that guests shouldn't have to clean. You offered to at least help dry the dishes, and after some convincing, you could.

As you were drying the last dish, there was a knock on the door. Axe opened it, and you leaned your head back to see who it was.

"TINY HUMAN! DO YOU HAVE A CELLULAR DEVICE THAT I COULD TEXT YOU ON? SO WE CAN KEEP IN CONTACT AND PLAN OUR COOKING SESSION SOMETIME!" Sugar asked, making you turn to face him. He held his flip phone out for you, to which you took. You struggled to put your number in, but you eventually did so. You named your contact "cool human" and handed him back his phone.

He brought you into a hug, sweeping you off your feet and into the air. You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped around your waist and under your legs, supporting you. Before he set you down, you planted a peck on the top of his skull. You covered your smile as he stuttered, turning a bright orange while setting you down.

"HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! EVERYONE WAS SO WORRIED WHEN WE COULDN'T FIND YOU!" You spun around, barely registering who it was before you were lifted into another hug. You squeaked, seeing Papyrus skull infront of your face. You apologized to him, telling him that you were here now.

When he set you down, you noticed the others standing in the doorway. They were relieved to hear your voice, and that you were in one piece.

"I got lost while hiding from you guys, and ran into Axe here. He took me back here and told me the you'd all come soon enough." You told them, glancing at Axe. He gave you a questioning look before shrugging it off.

"They're pretty cool guys, Sugar is great at cooking too. Oh, Axe? Do you have a number?" the guys were stunned by your relaxed manner. They thought you'd be running out to them right away. Even Axe was a little shocked.

"I'll have my bro send it to ya." He said, shrugging. You nodded.

"You ate their food?" Red asked suspiciously, Axe rolling his eyelight.

"Yes, I'll be repaying them though. Thanks for the food by the way!" You thanked them again. Sugar noddeed, telling you it wasn't a problem.

"Lets just go, alright kid? Sorry we had to drop in like this, heh." Sans spoke, itching his skull.

"AWW, YOU HAVE TO GO ALREADY HUMAN?" Sugar said, sighing. You gave him one more hug, holding onto his hand for a second.

"Ill be back bud, and then we can have that cooking session, okay?" He happily agreed, and you let go of his hand. You strolled over to Axe, grinning.

"See ya around, I'll be back soon so dont miss me too much." You winked, and Axe snickered. The others watched silently as you talked with the two, anxiously waiting for you.

"Alright, I'm ready." You waved at the two Skelton's as you left their house, walking silently with the other six behind you. You crossed your arms, turning to them with a stern look.

"When we get back, we have a few things to talk about boys."

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:this has been canceled, sorry loves  
> So,,,,,150 kudos...  
> Q&A TIME!!!!!  
> Yep! As a celebration for 150 kudos, im hosting a q&a!
> 
> Rules are simple  
> You can ask any of the skeletons (that have been introduced)  
> MC  
> And me!  
> Questions can be anything really, just not 18+ stuff...  
> Ill write a chapter (it wont go along with the book) and post it once its ready!  
> So go ahead and ask whatever!  
> Ily all ❤ thank you  
> THIS HAS BEEN CANCELED


	13. Strawberry Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically this chapter is all over the place and cringy sorry

+++

All six skeletons were sat in the living room, waiting for you to speak. They were all anxious for you to speak. When you said that they needed to talk earlier, they all got a feeling it wasn't gonna be good. You sat in between Sans and Stretch, one leg crossed over the other as you sipped on a mug of warm tea. Papyrus prepared it for you, happy to know that you were safe and sound.

You were mad, most of the skeletons felt the anger radiating off of you. They didn't know why, maybe because they didn't tell her there were others? You set down the cup on the coffee table, lean in back and folding your arms. All eyelights were on you.

"So, first of all. I'm sorry for running so deep into the forest. I got a little carried away with the game." You spoke up, calming yourself down. You didn't want to jump to conclusions again.

"But that's not what I wanna talk about. I want to talk about Axe and Sugar." You said, emphasizing on Sugars name.

"Crooks new nickname is Sugar. Crooks is a rude nickname for him, so Sugar is his new one since it fits him better. He agreed with it."

"WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS POINTLESS TALK? WE GOT YOU AWAY FROM THOSE-"

"Don't, Edge. I know who they are, I know their backgrounds and what they've done. But, they did what they had to do to survive. I'm sure you know that's something that has to happen in order to keep going." You stopped Edge from saying anything insulting, quieting him immediately.

"(Y/n)...Are You Mad?" Blue asked quietly, twiddling his phalanges. Your expression softened and you sighed, uncrossing your arms.

"I..yeah. I am." Edge scoffed, rolling his eyelights.

"YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL WE CAME FOR YOU. FOR ALL WE KNOW, YOU COULD'VE BEEN CHOPPED UP AND EATEN BY THOSE-"

"Edge!" You snapped, your eye twitching from the flare of anger. The skeletons around you were stunned, and some were on edge. You took a breath, closing your eyes.

"You have no right to sit there and talk about them. Especially of their past. Emphasize the word past. Like I just said, they had to survive. They didn't leave a single scratch on me. I'm glad you guys found me, and I am greatful. But I'm also mad. Don't test me right now." You spoke with a serious tone, sighing and rubbing your temple.

"I have a feeling everyone in this room knows where they're from, am I right?" Everyone nodded.

"And you all know well, what they've been through, correct?" Nods again, making you hum.

"Okay, well, you guys have to be supplying them right? Weekly, with the food and necessities they need right? Not just once a month and let them hunt everything else once they run out, I hope I'm right." When no one spoke or gave any signal of an answer, you pursed your lips and hummed.

"Huh. Well they should at least be able to go out every now and then to grab some things needed, or one of you have done that for them right?" Papyrus opened his mouth(?), then closed it, glancing off. You felt a pang of guilt nip at your SOUL.

"Papyrus?" You spoke softly, meeting his look. You gave him a small, gentle smile. You knew he didn't mean to do any harm, that's completely unlike him.

"While I already have a feeling you all don't like the two, it isn't right treating them like a wild animal. First of all, that cabin is beat. It's broken down, it looks like it's gonna collapse at any moment. They were kicked out, right?" Sans nodded, avoiding your gaze.

"Alright. And all of you, including Black and Rus were here already when they appeared?" God, all they're doing is nodding!

"So you placed them, in a run down home, basically locking them away without any contact with the outside world, and with little supplies?" You itched your eye, bouncing your leg to calm yourself. Red grunted, making you look at him with a brow raised.

"We fuckin' get it, w'er shit." He huffed, turning away from you. You stopped your leg bouncing, glancing around at the others. None of them made eye contact with you. We're you to hard on them? To rude? What if you were wrong? You sighed, standing up and grabbing the mug of tea. Sans and Stretch jumped at your movement, eyeing you.

"That's not..I'm done talking about it, I'll be up in the attic." You spoke, keeping composure as you walked out of the living room. You didn't want to speak anymore. There was a twisting feeling in your stomach, and you didn't like it. It made you feel heavy, cold. You said enough anyways, you hoped they at least understood where you were going with it.

As you shut and locked the attics door behind you, you pulled your phone out. You plopped down on your bed, turned on some music and began texting your new friend.

+++

"Hey Sugar?" You called his name through the phone, staring up at the ceiling.

"YES HUMAN FRIEND?" He replied on the other end. You smiled, standing up and waddling over to your dresser. Ontop was an orange notebook and pencil, which you grabbed. You opened it, walking back over to your bed and plopping back down.

"What are yours and your brothers favorite foods? And desserts?" You asked, tapping your chin with the pencil. You suspected hotdogs for Axe and spaghetti for Sugar, but you wanted to know if there was more. Sugar hummed, and you could imagine him rubbing his chin.

"WELL, MY BROTHER AND I BOTH LIKE MEAT, HE ALSO LIKES HOTDOGS AND HAS A HABIT OF DRINKING BOTTLES OF KETCHUP. HE CURRENTLY ISN'T HERE, HE WENT INTO THE WOODS TO CHECK MY TRAPS FOR ME SO I CAN'T ASK HIM! AS FOR I, SPAGHETTI IS MY FAVORITE DISH! AND IM THE MASTER AT COOKING IT! WAIT, WHY ARE YOU ASKING THIS?" You snorted, jotting down what you heard.

"I promised we'd have a cookin day, didn't I? Plus, I wanna grab you guys some stuff. Think of it as a gift, okay?" You said, readjusting your scarf so you could snuggle into it. The other day at Grilbys, you had gotten a decent amount of tips. Honestly, way more the back In your world. You havn't spent it yet, so you choose to use it on them.

The excitement in Sugars voice as he spoke to you was enough of a repayment. He told you a few dishes he enjoyed, and about how excited he was to have a cooking session with you. You covered your smile as you talked with him, giggling every now and then. Eventually, the skeleton had to leave to prepare dinner. You two said your goodbyes, and ended the call on a happy note.

You closed the notebook, setting it aside and flopping backwards onto the bed. Grabbing a pillow, you slapped it on your face and groaned. You were tired from the events of today, and the shower in the bathroom was calling your name. After a few minutes of lazing around, you huffed and tossed the pillow off of you. You dragged yourself to your dresser, grabbing whatever and walking into the bathroom.

You turned on the shower, letting it warm up while you undressed. Wobbling into the shower after taking off your prosthetic, you sighed as the warm water collided with your tense body. You hummed as you lathered your hair with shampoo, and the humming soon became singing. Surely, the guys wouldn't hear you. You're all the way in the attic!

You, and me  
Hanging from the willow tree,  
Quietly, drifting in the open breeze  
Silently, the wind blows you away from me  
Now I see,  
We were never meant to be

If only we could travel back in time, woah  
We're right where we belong  
Maybe we'll never need a reason why  
Woah, we'll dance until we're done

If only we could travel back in time, woah  
We're right where we belong  
Maybe we'll never need a reason why  
Woah, we'll dance until we're done

You hummed the tune as you washed yourself, pushing away the dark memories that crept in your mind. Now was not the time to think about that. You were content, he wouldn't want you to be sad over him.

You finished your shower, drying yourself off as you settled into a comfy pair of clothes. Making sure the prosthetic was on right, you blow dried your hair that now smelt of strawberries. Your felt more relaxed now, the heat of the dryer flushing your face.

Once done, you wandered out the bathroom and tossed your dirty clothes into the small pile. You really needed to deal with that...Grabbing your phone, you noticed there was a message from an unknown number. You raised a brow, clicking on it cause why not.

Unknown number

What's yellow and can't swim?

Oh, you knew who it was.

Unknown number

A bus full of children.

You covered your mouth, staring down at your screen. Did he really?

You

Hello to you too Axe

You hit send, laying on your stomach on the bed. You changed his contact name, smiling as you did so.

Axe U A Question

Heard Sugar talkin to you earlier. Sounded excited.

Your smile widened as you texted him for a while, not even thinking about who he was. Honestly, you never really thought about it. You're literally surrounded by video game charaters, fictional characters. And in some other universe, they just happened to be real. Which you just so happened to fall into. Oh man, it was hard to process.

You told Axe about what you planned on doing, to which he had his suspicions. Of course he did, and you understood completely. He responded with short texts, but got his point across. You would snort or role your eyes whenever he made a dark humored joke, scolding yourself whenever you laughed or smiled. Overall, it felt like a normal conversation. It's been a long time since you talked to someone like this.

A knock on your door caught your attention from your phone. You stood, leaving your phone on the bed and waddling over to the door. Opening it, Blue stood there nervously. He was wringing his gloves while avoiding your eyes. Your SOUL ached at the sight.

"Hey Blue. Is everything alright?" You asked, smiling gently at him. The skeleton stuttered, a baby blue blush appearing on his skull.

"H-HELLO MISS (Y-Y/N)! I J-JUST WANTED T-TO-!" You reached up, carefully placing a hand on the cheekbone of the skeleton. Blue jumped, staring at you with wide sockets. You gave him a reassuring expression, shaking your head.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad earlier Blue. I was just a little tired out. I don't want you to hate me or anything like that because of it." You said, moving your hand away from his skull. A look of disappointment flashed on Blues skull for just a second, not notacible to you.

"Y-YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HATE US? WE'RE STILL BEST FRIENDS?" Blue questioned you. You furrowed your brows. He thought you hated him?

"I never hated you Blue! Or the guys, I we just frustrated was all. And of course we're still best friends." You responded, and you watched as those blue stars formed in his sockets.

Yup, you're in the air again. Blue wrapped his arms around your torso, pulling you into a strong hug. Your face flushed as the Skelton spun you around, announcing how relieved and happy he was. You laughed anyways, hugging him to the best of your ability. He was such a cool guy.

He set you down, holding onto your hands as he gazed down at you.

"SO SINCE THE PICNIC HAD ENDED EARLY, DO YOU WANT TO MAKE DINNER WITH ME?" He asked excitedly.

"Can't we the sandwiches and stuff we made fearlier?" You asked, pulling your eyes away from the big hands that wrapped around yours.

"WELL WE DECIDED TO SAVE ALL OF IT FOR LUNCHES WHEN EVERYONE GOES TO WORK!" Blue said, and you nodded.

"Alright, I see. I guess I can help you, let me just grab my-"

"GREAT!! LETS GO (Y/N)! THERES NO TME TO WASTE!" Blue interrupted you, swiftly snatching you out the room and pulling you along the stairways. You fought the blush that threatened the appear as he still held onto one of your hands. Your hand was tiny compared to his, not to mention it was surprisingly warm.

You'd have to text Axe again later.

+++

While dinner was being made, you were baking something off to the side. Blue would peek over your shoulder every now and then, only to have you swat him away. It was a simple yet sweet treat, that didn't take very long to make.

Once you and Blue finished cooking, you and him set the dinner table before the others arrived. You chose to stay and eat in the kitchen, waiting for the pastry to be done. Also because you weren't sure if the others would be happy to see you. You'd smooth things out later.

You sat down at the island, waving to Blue as he disappeared to the dining room. At first, he offered to accompany you, but you declined. It gave you a little time to think.

As you ate the food that tasted wonderful, you thought about the events of the week. You start your job in two days. Grillby had messaged you all the details and information you needed to know. Mondays through Thursdays, you worked the early shifts. Meaning you worked from 9AM to 5PM. Apparently the flame guy serves breakfast. Not that you minded. Leaving Fridays through Sundays, which you worked afternoon slash night shifts. 2PM to 10PM. 

Honestly, you were excited. Being able to work made you feel active, even though you were also happy with sleeping and not worrying about working. Grillby assigned you a uniform, which you loved! Thankfully, there wasn't a skirt involved or anything revealing. The outfit consisted of a red button up shirt with the sleeves folded up, tucked into a pair of black pants that fit your curves perfectly. 

Your hair had to be out of your face which wasn't a problem. While you cooked, you'd have to wear a grey apron which didn't faze you either. Shoes weren't a problem for Grillby, he only wanted you to be comfortable.

The pay, though. Holy hell. What he was giving to you was way more than what your old job did. You tried multiple times to lower the pay, convince him that he was being to generous. Key word, tried.

Meeting the horror brothers. It went way better than it could've. You would be lying if you weren't the slightest intimidated by them. Mainly because of their heights, not really of their backgrounds. You knew they still had the personalities of the originals. But meeting them made you think.

Does that mean there are more of them? How many others were dragged from their realities? Were they in the forest as well? Your questioning was brought to a pause as a dinger went off. You looked down at your barely touched food. Oops, you dazed off.

You hurriedly got up, grabbing the part of the treat from the fridge as it finished cooling. You added a few small last touches, making sure it had everything it required before carefully sliding it into a container. You placed the snack into the fridge, making sure to place a sticky not on the bin which wrote "Don't touch or I'll put sand in between your bones. -(Y/n)". The perfect threat.

You went back to your food, shoveling it into your mouth before the others appeared. You washed your dishes, putting away the leftovers for another time. As you walked out the kitchen, Paps, Blue and Edge all came walking in. You waved to the three, skipping off past them. The three exchanged glances but said nothing, going on their ways.

The scent of strawberries lingered around the home that night, lulling everyone into a peaceful sleep.

Heh.

Strawberries were always his favorite.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are about to get slower cause high school so fricc
> 
> Blue:Holds MCs hands in "excitement"  
> MC:Has small, soft warm hands that fit in his  
> Also Blue: OWO IM SO INNOCENT AND ONLY HOLDING HANDS WITH THE HUMAN BECAUSE IM HAPPY NOT BECAUSE SHES CUTE AND SMALL AND SOFT AND WARM AND-


	14. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You swing by a friends with a gift, and start your first day working!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a bit shorter than usual so this one is longer!

+++

It was Friday, meaning you started work today. You were ready to go, getting up early even though you didn't have to be there until two. Before you had to leave, you had one other thing you needed to do.

Jogging down the stairs after you made sure you had everything, you skidded into the kitchen. It was around twelve now, and Papyrus was in the kitchen by himself. You bit your inner lip, quietly stalking over to him.

Ever since the talk, you never really attempted to talk to the others. Besides Blue. You knew Papyrus meant no harm, you didn't blame him at all. Maybe you should've said something else. You weren't yelling at least.

"Hey Paps." You chimed, his skull snapping over to you. You waved at him, opening the fridge and pulling out the treat you made the other day.

"O-OH! HELLO (Y/N)!" He stammered, watching as you set down the pastry. You made sure it was untouched, nodding and then turning to the skeleton.

"What are you up to?" You asked, leaning against the counter.

"IM JUST MAKING A SANDWHICH FOR SANS! HE'S BEEN IN THE BASEMENT SINCE LAST NIGHT. HE WASN'T UP FOR BREAKFAST EITHER, SO I ASSUMED HE HASN'T EATEN." Papyrus hovered his hand over the food for a moment, and then faint glow of blue told you he was infusing his magic with it.

The guys told you about monster food being infused with magic, even though you already knew. It was still interesting and you liked watching it. Sometimes you even wished you were able to use magic.

"Ah, you're cool for looking out for him Papyrus." You smiled at him, watching that prideful look on his skull appear. Stars you loved when they were happy.

"I AM! SOMEONE NEEDS TO TAKE CARE OF THAT LAZY BONES!!" You snickered, nodding.

"Well, when you're done, do you mind helping me with something?" You asked, scratching your arm. Was it right of you to ask him for help right after you were rude to him?

"OF COURSE! ILL BE RIGHT BACK HUMAN!" Papyrus announced, grabbing the plate that held Sans food and walking away.

"Wait! Uh, Papyrus." You reached out, grabbing his arm without thinking. He turned his skull to you, a questioning look on his skull. You immediately let go of his arm, dropping yours.

"YES?"

"I uh, just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry if I upset you the other day. I know you meant no harm at all, and I don't want you thinking I hate you or anything." You fidgeted under his stare. He seemed puzzled, but shook his skull. You jumped when he wrapped an arm around you.

"DON'T WORRY (Y/N)! I KNOW YOU WERE UPSET, YOU HAVE NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE! I KNOW YOU DON'T HATE ME OR THE OTHERS, YOU'RE TO KIND FOR THAT!" You visibly relaxed, sighing in relief.

"If you say so, thanks Paps. I'll be right here." You spoke, letting the tall skelton unwrap himself from you. He nodded, grinning as he left you in the kitchen to yourself. He was a true sweetheart.

+++

"Thanks again for taking me here Papyrus. I'll have to remember the route." You said, letting the skeleton knock on the red run down door.

"IT'S NO PROBLEM (Y/N)! I KNOW THEY'RE GOING TO LOVE YOU'RE BAKING!" He responded, hearing someone yell "COMING!" from the inside of the home. A few seconds later, the door swung open. Sugar stood, well, crouched in the doorway, beaming.

"OH HELLO OTHER ME! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" His small eyelights traveled down to your small frame, seeing you holding a white box with a grin. He gasped, his squinted eyesockets widening.

"TINY HUMAN FRIEND!! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE, I WASN'T EXPECTING VISITORS! COME IN!" Sugar stepped aside, letting you and Papyrus wander in the cabin. You glanced over, spotting Axe resting on the couch. He noticed you, lazily waving. You smiled, not being able to wave back. The door was shut behind you, and you scrambled to the kitchen.

"It's good to see you both, I don't have a lot of time but I brought you guys something!" You placed the box down on their counter, grinning. From what Axe and Sugar told you, you were hopping they would like this. Papyrus and Sugar stood on both sides of you leaning over your shoulders.

"A GIFT? FOR US? ALREADY!? WE JUST MET AND YOU'RE ALREADY ON STEP THREE OF THE DATING MANUAL! GASP, I DON'T HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU! OH NO, I'M A HORRIBLE-!"

"Sugar!" You exclaimed, giggling at his reacton. You shook your head, glancing at his expression.

"It's alright, I don't expect anything in return. I just wanted to bake you guys something to prepare you for my exquisite cooking skills when we have our cooking day." You said, playfully smirking as you placed a hand on your hip and another over your chest. Papyrus snickered as Sugar gasped again. Axe came strolling in, his hands in his pockets and his left socket lidded.

"Heard ya brought somethin?" Axe casually walked over, peeping over your shoulder. You nodded, reaching up and removing the lid of the box.

"I present to you, a Strawberry Cheesecake with a little strawberry drizzle, not to sweet but sweet enough for you to fall in love with it!" You announced, smiling proudly at your work. Sugar marveled the treat, his stare directed to it. Axe chuckled, his red eyelight also dancing on the cheesecake.

"Heh, that's sweet of you dove. That's not to cheesy is it?" He chimed, earning two loud groans. You snickered, stepping back. The three around you moved from you, giving you space to turn to them.

"THAT'S REALLY FOR US!?" Sugar asked in disbelief. You hummed and nodded to him.

"Yup! I made it as soon as you guys told me your favorite snacks. And since you both coincidentally liked strawberries, I thought why not?" You shrugged, winking. You honestly had no clue that they liked strawberries, maybe Sugar, but not Axe. It didn't matter though, they seemed to like it.

"Well, thats berry nice of ya dove." Axe winked at you, and you giggled. Papyrus and Sugar both slapped a hand on their skulls, groaning as they dragged them off. Axe snickered, leaning against their fridge.

You pulled your phone out of your back pocket, checking the time.

1:23PM

You silently cursed, stuffing your phone back in your pocket and looking at the guys.

"I hope you both enjoy it, unfortunately I have to cut this short. I start working and I have to be there soon. We can hang out more soon so don't worry. Also, text me if you guys like it?" Papyrus sockets widened, and Sugar "AWWWWWW"ed.

"I FORGOT YOU STARTED TODAY! DO YOU NEED ME TO TAKE YOU?" Papyrus asked, and you nodded.

"That would be nice, I'll probably be late if I walk, not a good thing for my first day." With that, you were escorted to the door of their home.

"PLEASE DO DROP BY AGAIN! EVEN IF IT WAS SHORT I ENJOYED THE COMPANY!!" Sugar spoke, leaning down and pulling you into a hug. You agreed, hugging the giant skeleton back while on your tiptoes.

"Heh, see ya dove. I bet I'll drop dead when I try that cake." Axe chimed, chucking when you jokingly punched his shoulder. Of course there were the two other skeletons that groaned and hushed the pun lover.

"I'll come by again soon. Then I'll make more sweets if ya like." You and Papyrus waved to the two skeletons in the doorway as you left, silent. You grinned, once you we're far enough from the cabin. Papyrus noticed your look, raising a brow at you questionably. You giggled, beginning to speed up your walking.

"Race ya to the house!"

+++

After waving goodbye to Papyrus and watching him drive off, you we're left to walk into your new job. You had no time to spare, putting on your brave face and standing tall (as tall as that could be), walking inside the warm establishment. There were a few looks tossed at you, but you simply smiled and continued on your way.

Grillby was standing at the bar, cleaning a glass out. He noticed your appearance as you came closer, setting the glass down. You actually came?

"Hey boss, I hope I'm not late, that would suck on my first day." You spoke, grinning at the flame man. While you couldn't exactly see it, Grillbys face was stunned. You actually came to work for him. No, he wasn't doubting you because you were a human. He was surprised by the fact that you actually wanted to work for him. You called him boss? He hasn't had someone call him that in a looong time.

You looked determined, ready to start your work. There was a gleam in your eyes that shone brightly with that smile of yours. Grillby shook his head, chuckling and relaxing himself.

"You're not late..and you don't need to call me Boss.." He replied, glancing up and noticing a few customers entering.

"What do I call you then?"

"Grillby is just fine..." You laughed, nodding your head.

"Alright boss, Grillby, yeah." After that, you were momentarily brought to the back. Grillby apparently had gotten you a name tag, so you attached it to your shirt. He also gave you a small black notepad along with a pen to take orders, small enough to fit in your back pockets. You thanked the flame man, giving him a hug and letting him pat your back. When the small encounter was over, and you had a quick rerun through of everything, Grillby sent you on your way to begin your first day.

You were off in a jiffy, taking orders from the ones who came in and going to the ones who called you over. You talked with a light, cheery voice, and listened sharply to every order. You repeated them just in case, earning confirmations or having some add something on.

You'd bring the orders to the back, where Grillby took care of the cooking. You helped him, only to stop whenever you were called over or new customers came in. Serving was easy, you memorized the tables, and served everything with a smile along with an "enjoy your meal!" It went on like this for the first few hours, occasionally you and Grillby would switch roles.

When rush hour slowed to a stop, you went into the kitchen to wash up the dishes. You were shocked when you found Grillby doing them, fortunately he wore gloves. Still, you scolded him and ushered him away, finishing the job as he took to the front.

You attracted quiet the attention, apparently. Grillby commented on it as you passed by, chuckling at your eye role. He told you that there were a lot more customers than the usual, but you said it was just a coincidence. How could you attract more customers? You were a mere human, so you just shook it off. Although, you did catch a few stares as you worked.

The tips were generous for the most part. Some left five, to twenty something bucks! You we're honestly surprised, but you pocketed it none the less for later. Yeah, you got at least two numbers, both men, one a monster. It didn't bother you, but you also couldn't care less for them.

It was around six-sevenish when two familiar faces came in. You were in the back, preparing as Grillby catered to the front. It was almost your break time, so you were tidying up for when you came back.

Sans and Red snickered and bickered with each other as they walked in, strolling over to the front and sitting themselves on the stools. Grillby silently greeted the two.

"Sup Grillbz. Busy day?" Sans spoke to the flame, lazily saluting him.

"Heya, Grillbz. Y'er lookin' a Lil' *snort* hot t'day." Red chimed, winking at the fire. Sans snickered along with Red, carefree to Grillbys deadpanned look. He ignored the pun, answering the question he was asked.

"Not exactly..(Y/n) has been quite the help..attracting some attention aswell.." Grillby said, earning two curious looks.

"Heh, forgot she started today. Paps mentioned something about it earlier though." Sans stratched the side of his skull as he recalled the mornings events.

"Where's da doll at? Wanna see 'er in-" Red cut himself off as you came walking out of the back, head held high and a sparkle in your eyes. It's been a few days since he's seen that look, both of them actually. Ever since Wensday, they haven't spoke to you. You didn't notice them, casually walking out into the front.

You looked content, relaxed. Like this was what made you happy. There was a smile on your face. Red was about to call you over, but was beat to it.

"Hey, freak! You forgot my salt and pepper!" Your smile fell as your head snapped over to the entitled customer. Eyes snapped onto the man, who wore a scowl. A human with blonde hair, brown eyes and light skin had his arms crossed as he called you. Your eye twitched, but you forcefully smiled anyways.

Both Red and Sans eyelights focused on the human. Grillbys flames burned a little brighter now, and he was focused on the man. Red growled, narrowing his sockets. The three watched as you forced a giggle, making your way over to the man. Red went to stand, ready to give him a good time already. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder, making him snap around. Grillby silently shook his head, removing his hand from the skeleton. Red went to argue but was shushed and pulled down by Sans.

"Oh, I am so! Incredibly! Sorry! I'll get that right away for you sir!" You spoke, cocking your head to the side with a rather disturbing grin.. The man rolled his eyes, careless to the many watching him.

"Is there anything else I could get you? What about our specialty today, some respect and a life?" You spoke, rambling the last part so he couldn't understand. Someone snorted, so you assumed they understood.

"What?- Whatever, just get me the damn salt and pepper." You hummed, nodding and turning on your hells. As you walked to the front with a smile, you tuned out the rude comments that he quietly spoke. You walled behind the counter, crouching down and grabbing the two seasonings he asked for. Secretly, you unscrewed the lids so they we're loose, but not noticeable. When you stood up, you noticed all eyes were on you. You glanced over, noticing Sans and Red staring at you with a confused look.

You didn't notice they appeared, whatever. Grillby was there as well, silently communicating with you with body language. You simply smiled wider, making your way back to the man. He scoffed you reappeared.

"Here you are sir! I hope this doesn't effect your time here, I'll even season it for you!" The man mumbled, gesturing for you to do so with a smirk.

"As a woman should, go on then." Oooh man, it was your first day and you were already about to swing. You kept your composure, slowly tilting over the shakers. You watched as everything poured out of both bottles, spilling off the plate and onto the table. The guys eyes were wide. You fake gasped.

"What the hell lady!? Can't you do your job right?! Now my food is ruined!" He yelled at you, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Oops! I'm so sorry! Let me get that for you!" You pulled a rag dangling from you back pocket out, reaching over the table and whipping it down. As you did so, you pushed over his drink with your hip, spilling it all over his white button up. He yelled, shooting up from his seat as it poured all over him.

You stood up, wearing a shocked expression.

"Oh no! I'm so clumsy today! Let me get that!" You spoke as you went to whipe him down.

"No! Don't fuckin touch me lady! I knew this freak place was trash, I'm done!" He shouted, pushing you out of the way, grabbing his stuff and storming out of the establishment. As he left, you waved with a smile.

"Buh-Bye! I hope you enjoyed our service! Come back when you've learned some manners and how to be a decent living being!" You shouted watching him stomp away. The door closed shut, and thats when you dropped your act. Your eye would twitch every moment or so, so you took a breath to calm yourself. It was silent as you turned around, meeting the stares of everyone else.

Then there was cheering, which was extremely unexpected. You looked around the room, listening as they cheered your name and clapped. When it dawned upon you why they were all doing so, you grinned, chuckling. You went over to the front again, simply nodding to the three that watched you there before disappearing to the back.

You sighed, running a hand through your hair and going through the back exit. At least you were on break now. The air outside was quiet, and it smelt like trash. Typical for a back alley. There were a few bins of trash not far from you. The sun was slowly starting to set, casting a shadow onto the other building and concrete. You took a breather, leaning against the brick and closing your eyes.

You weren't sure how to feel. It was your first day and you already did some stupid shit. What if Grillby decides to fire you because of it? What do Sans and Red think of it? What if the guy comes back and starts something? You'd probably punch his face in... The exit door creeked open, and there were light footsteps that followed. You cracked an eye open, noticing Grillby appear.

He came to your side without a word. Was he expecting an apology? You sighed again, pushing yourself off of the wall and looking up at the flame.

"I uh...sorry Grillbz. Guess I got carried away, but-"

"Good job."

"What?" Your eyes widened when he spoke. Was he really telling you that you did good for doing what you did?

"I said, good job..usually, I don't condone that behavior in my restaurant..but he deserved it..what he said was uncalled for..and he was rude, which I don't want in my work place...especially to my employee..you handled it much better..than it could've gone.." He rested a warm hand on your shoulder, and you could vaguely see the reassuring look within the flames of his face. A soft smile and caring eyes beamed down at you.

You stared at him for a moment, not believing your ears. He wasn't firing you? He wasn't mad? He wasn't yelling at you?

Breathing out a laugh, you shook your head. You smiled at Grillby, relaxing yourself. Grillby moved his hand from you.

"Alright boss. If he comes back I'm punching his face in though." You said, earning a crackly chuckle. Grillby ruffled your hair, and you playfully elbowed him. Your worries slipped away as you talked with him.

"Sans and Red are in there..they were asking for you..." You hummed, scratching your cheek. You haven't talked to them since the other day, or really even seen them. Hopefully they wouldn't be mad with you. You'd have to apologize to them.

"I'll go see what they want so you can get away. Or whatever ya gotta do. Thanks Grillby." You quickly hugged the flame, before jogging inside. He watched you leave, sighing. Sometimes you reminded him of his daughter, not that he minded. He laughed to himself, shaking his head and retreating inside not far behind you.

+++

You appeared to the front again, turning your head to meet the stares of two skeletons. Sans and Red both had their eyelights locked on you. You made your way over to the boys, raising a brow.

"You guys were asking for me?" You asked, leaning against the bar. Neither of them had their condiments out, so you assumed they never got them. Before they spoke, you crouched down and swiftly snatched a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of mustard. You stood back up, sliding the bottles to them with ease.

They both looked at you questionably, before shaking their skulls or chuckling.

"Ya got my five sta's 'lready sweetheart." Red commented, grabbing the bottle and winking. He brought it to his teeth, downing some of the substance.

"Wanted to check on ya is all, see if you're alright." Sans spoke, taking his respected condiment and guzzling it.

"Why wouldn't I be? This job is fun, and Grillby acting like a dad whenever I show him the numbers I was given is even better." You snickered, and if you listened hard enough, you could hear Grilbys quiet comments from the kitchen.

"Ya got numba's? On y'er first day? Heh, Grillbz was right 'bout ya attractin attention." Red said, cradling his bottle. Sans chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"That's good, but I'm talkin about, what ya know, just happened." Sans spoke after drinking more of his ketchup. Honestly how can they even drink those things? You made an 'o' noise, shrugging your shoulders.

"I'm fine, that's nothing like my old job. Old people constantly complaining about the food being to hard or soft, cold or warm. Entitled karens wanting to talk to my manager. Hobos running in either trying to steal food or running around naked. That kind of stuff." You recalled the time a dude actually ran around naked and screaming in your work place. Police had to chase him out and arrest him.

Sans and Red both laughed at that, bringing a smile to your face. A few monsters came in, and Grillby came out to attend to them. You watched him for a moment, and you blinked when the image of him flickered to your dad. That was weird..

"Alright, I guess that's not that bad then, heheh. Ya really had someone runnin around naked at your old work?" Sans questioned once he was able to speak. You nodded, jumping into the story off the bat. It was a break full of laughter and ease. Eventually, before your break ended, you attempted to apologize to them both.

"Are ya' really sayin' sorry 'cause we were tha' dicks doll?" Red spoke, shaking his head.

"Ya ain't do anything. Don't apologize or whateva'." He continued, flicking you forehead with his phalanges. You yelped, rubbing your head and scolding him. He chuckled, half-assing an apology for it.

"Red's right though bud. We all talked about it too. I was gonna tell you later, but I guess you can know now." Sans said, and you tilted your head with a brow raised. He sighed, glancing off for a moment before being nudged by Red. They both glared at each other before rolling their eye lights.

"We agreed on talking with Axe and Cro-er, Sugar, over dinner, Paps idea." Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, resting against the bar. Your eyes widened as a smile grew on you lips. They watched your eyes sparkled before they were both pulled into hugs over the counter. You thanked them, you arms around their necks and nuzzling their skulls before letting them go. After a few more minutes of talking, your break was over and you were back to work.

You missed the looks of content both skeletons wore when you held onto them.

+++

Opening the door to the cabin, you announced your presence. Pressing back more fits of giggles from Reds stupidly funny joke, you, Sans and Red all entered the home. The door was closed behind you, and you three all entered the living room. You were greeted by Edge (not rly), Papyrus and Blue. Almost instantly you were knocked off your feet by the two.

You yelped as arms caught you from hitting your head. They were rambling incoherent questions, holding onto your frame. Your face flushed and you began squirming when a skull nuzzled into your..chest.

"Guys! Boys you're gonna squash me!" The embarrassment didn't last long fortunately. There was a 'ping!' noise and a heavy feeling within your chest. You were then slipped out from under the skeleton pile with ease and into the air. You were floated over into a pair of arms ans plopped into them. The magic disappeared from you, and you were now being held bridal style in Sans arms.

"Heh, I caught a human."

Once everyone was sat down, you answered the boys questions. Your feet were killing you and your bed cried your name, it was past ten at night and you were ready to sleep. But you talked anyways, explaining everything besides the little incident to them. You knew Edge was listening, even if he looked uninterested. Soon enough, Blue brought you a taco to eat since you hadn't eaten all day.

You enjoyed it, thanking him. After a while, you excused yourself to retire for the night, saying your good nights and getting them back. You dragged yourself up the stairs, snuggling into your scarf and sighing.

On the second floor, you bumped into someone. You looked up, meeting Stretches stare. To tired to care, you hugged him and mumbled a goodnight before leaving him to your room. Stretch was confused and shocked, a tint of orange on his cheekbones. You were really confusing sometimes.. He shrugged it off, telling you goodnight with a chuckle.

You entered your room, practically throwing off your shoes and clothes once the door closed. You took down your hair, shaking it out. You slipped on those oh so comfortable shorts and oversized hoodie, plugging up your phone and turning off the lights. Once in the comfort of your bed, you pulled off your prosthetic and set it on the other side of your bed to be hidden.

Snuggling into the comfy and warm blankets, you let out a small noise of satisfaction. Eventually, you drifted off into the dream world of white and clouds.

Your first day working couldn't of been better.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, i wanna do a Q&A soon  
> Around when i get 200-250+ kudos maybe?  
> Would you be interested in it? Would anyone ask anything?  
> Lemme know so i can decide
> 
> Also! Quick announcement!  
> I started a spinoff book on here!  
> Its called "Spinoffs of 'When Two Worlds Collide'" uwu.  
> Go check it out and request something if you're interested!
> 
> MC:*doesn't take shit from anyone*  
> Red:*drooling* "so marry me basically."


	15. Characters & Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the confrontation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read over this so uh sorry

+++

It's been about a month since you appeared into this realm. It felt like home to you, even if you did get home sick sometimes. Most of the boys did their best to comfort you whenever you did so. They were sweet enough to do so, even if it was just sitting around and chatting. You were greatful nonetheless. They brought the light back into your life.

With it being the middle of April, the air was starting to warm up. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, it was truly beautiful. Sometimes during the day, one of the guys would catch you outside. They'd see you sitting in the grass, your lips curled up as you dragged your hands delicately across the grass. Or you'd be admiring the flowers that grew, caressing them under your finger tips.

You spent a lot of time outside when you could. When the guys would pass by a window and spot you, they'd occasionally pause and watch your calm state. Your content expression and relaxed nature was always soothing to the skeletons. Though, some wouldn't admit that out loud. 

When the sun would shine its rays on you and you'd close your eyes, breathing in the fresh air, it was pure to you. It reminded you of simpler times, old memories that made you smile. Your brother always loved Spring, and you understood why. One time, you were standing outside while it rained down gently on you. You were out there until Stretch found you, bringing you inside and mentioning something about getting sick. You laughed it off, taking a warm shower after and snuggling into some comfortable clothes.

You became comfortable with the guys, eventually talking to Edge and Stretch over the Axe and Sugar situation. Stretch took it well, while Edge shooed you off and dismissed the matter. At least neither were mad at you.

Speaking of the situation with the horror brothers, today was the day they we're coming over. After a talk with the lodge skeletons, you all planned to talk with the pair. It did take a while though. Either way, you were glad that everyone agreed to compromise over dinner.

Edge, yourself and Blue all volunteered to cook for tonight. Papyrus decided to set up the dining room while going out to grab some extra groceries needed. Sans Red and Stretch discussed in the living room amongst themselves.

With it being your day off, the timing was planned perfectly. That left you time to think over what you were going to make. While the brothers told you a while ago what they liked, you weren't sure on what to pick. Yes, there were two others also cooking, but you wanted to create something for the horror bros specifically.

Sitting in the kitchen with a frustrated expression, you huffed in annoyance. Why was it so hard to choose? You wanted everything to go well tonight. When you talked about it to Axe and Sugar at first, Axe immediately declined. He didn't want their pity or fake apologizes. But after some convincing and bribing from you and his brother, he reluctantly agreed. He was getting your baking after all.

You groaned, shutting off your phone and burying your head in your arms. Stars, you were trying to hard. While you sat there, Red entered the kitchen. He raised a bone brow at your state, listening to your quiet mumbling.

"Doll?" He spoke up, casually strolling over. You lifted your head up, humming an answer. Red sat on the stool across from you, leaning against the counter.

"Ya a'ight there?" The skeleton asked you, so you nodded.

"Just trying to figure out what to make for tonight. I could do casserole but what kind...maybe chicken potpie? No..." The last part was mainly you to yourself, but Red listened anyways. He watched your brows furrow and you shake your head, a sigh leaving you. The skeleton chuckled, shaking his skull.

"Y'er tryin to hard. Jus' make somethin' simple." Red suggested, shrugging his shoulders. You glanced at him, pondering on his words. Should you really? What if the guys don't like what you make though? You'd be disappointed and probably throw the entire tray into a flame.

"Maybe...but what?" You planted your head in your hands, huffing. Red hummed in thought, tapping the side of his skull.

" 'M pretty sure whateva' ya' make 'ill be fine sweetheart." The skeleton spoke, almost drooling from the memory of those tasty burgers you made for him. He loved your cooking, if that wasn't obvious enough. You sat up, crossing your arms and leaning back. You stared at the ceiling silently, going over the dishes in your head.

It took you a while to come up with something, but once you did, you basically jumped out of your chair. This startled Red, causing him to somehow choke on the mustard he was drinking. He wheezed, leaning over and having a coughing fit. You snorted an apology, scurrying over and patting his back with a grin.

"Geez doll, warn a guy next time." Red spoke once he got over his fit. You sheepishly smiled, apologizing once more to him. He waved it off, sighing and resting his skull over his crossed arms.

"Figure out what ya' want ta' do?" He asked you, to which you nodded.

"Yep! Everything should be here for me to make it, so it should work out alright." You spoke, checking the fridge and pantry to check. After checking everything off your mental list, you turned back to Red with a gleam in your eyes. He knew that look well, so he simply rolled his eyelights while his grin widened.

"You better be red-dy for this."

+++

"Red I will beat you with my leg stop it." You spoke while crossing your arms and backing away from the skeleton.

"Ya' leg? Tha's kinky~." Red purred, winking at you while stalking closer to you. You groaned, slapping a hand over your face. 

"Everything's kinky to you! Get away!" You swatted the pervs hand away from you and scrambled away from him. He laughed, giving up and wiping away the swab of mustard that was on his phalange.

"Exactly doll, heh." You rolled your eyes, glaring at the skeleton as you walked past him. He shrugged, but the bounce in his shoulders told you he was secretly laughing inside. The dude tried to get you to suck the mustard off of his finger! Ew! As if you'd ever do that crap.

"I regret asking you to keep me company." You said, sitting back down on the stool.

"Ouch, my SOUL kitten." The two of you bickered to each other, waving off his sarcastic comment. He chuckled at your dead panned expression, leaning his skull on your shoulder when you turned away. You jumped, crossing your arms and attempting to scoot away from him.

"Red, let go you perv!" You hissed when the skeleton hugged you from behind. Someone's being touchy today... Oh stars is the drool!

"Mmm, what 'r ya' gon' do if I-"

"WHAT IN THE STARS ARE YOU DOING TO THE HUMAN, BROTHER?!" Oh the heavens have sent you a savior! Edge's boisterous voice bommed on the kitchen walls. You grinned mischievously, peering at the tall skeleton. Edge stood in the kitchen walkway, his arms crossed and a scowl on his skull. His eyelights burned into Reds skull.

"B-boss!" Red scrambled from you instantly, removing himself far from you. He awkwardly laughed, and you could see the red beads of sweat starting to form. You raised a brow, shaking yourself off.

"I-I was j-just-!"

"DON'T TRY TO USE YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES TO GET OUT OF THIS! YOU'LL BE PUNISHED LATER FOR YOUR CRUDE BEHAVIOR, ESPECIALLY TO A HUMAN!! FOR NOW, I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS KITCHEN WHILE I COOK, AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Edge yelled to his older brother, narrowing his sockets at him. Red was excessively sweating at this point, but he nodded anyways.

"Y-yeah br-I m-mean boss! Crystal!" Red sputtered, his skull flushed and a panicked look on him. Edge huffed, gesturing the skeleton to leave. With the sound of a "warp" and "blip!", Red was gone. It was silent for a few seconds, until you sighed. Edge's skull snapped to your frame.

"WHAT? WE'RE YOU ACTUALLY ENJOYING MY BROTHERS NASTY TOUCH?" He asked you curiously. You violently shook your head, waving your hands infront of you. Your cheeks were hot, where was an air conditoner when you needed it?

"No! You know that's not it! Uggggghhh, Edge we talked about this!" You exclaimed, shaking off your blush. Edge rolled his eye lights, strolling into the kitchen.

"WHAT! I WON'T PUNISH HIM THIS TIME! I ONLY SAID THAT TO SCARE HIM! SATISFIED?" He said while scavenging in the fridge. You slapped a hand over your face, groaning.

"You don't gotta threaten him to make him stop from doing something, Edge. But, thanks anyways. Pretty sure he got drool in my hair." You spoke with a shiver, standing up and going to check on the food you were making. Edge waved you off, shutting the fridge and reveling his arm full of ingredients.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE GREATFUL THAT THE TERRIBLE PAP-EDGE! CAME TO YOUR AID! YOU'RE VERY MUCH WELCOME HUMAN, NYAH-HAH-HAH!" Edge stood proudly, and oh wow his scarf is flying behind him. You couldn't help but smile, shaking your head with a snicker.

"You guys are acting so much like yourselves its ridiculous." You mumbled, sitting back down once you checked on your cooking. Edge raised a bone brow at you, but said nothing.

"Well, what are you making for tonight Edge?" You asked him, leaning onto the island. He set down the arm full of ingredients, sorting them out.

"I'M GOING TO BE MAKING MY EXTRAORDINARY LASAGNA OF COURSE! IT'S THE BEST DISH FOR DINNER, AND GUESTS! ONCE THEY HAVE A TASTE OF MY CULINARY SKILLS, THEY'LL BE ASKING FOR MORE! NYAH!" You hummed, nodding along. Man, the fans would be screaming right about now if they were in your spot. You felt lucky.

Both you and Edge bickered to each other while busying yourselves. It was around six in the afternoon, the horror brothers should be around by eight. Blue joined you and Edge not long after you began to make another strawberry cheesecake for everyone, making sure there would be enough for the nine of you. Blue was clearly making his magnificent tacos, occasionally helping you with something.

Papyrus appeared as well, carrying like twenty bags of groceries. You helped sort those out and put them in their respected places, which he was thankful for. Then he and Blue had argued over who gets to sets the dinner table. While they did so, you and Edge silently did so with smirks.

By the end of all of that, you decided to excuse yourself and wash up. Of course, after making sure all your cooking was done and set away. It was about seven fifteen when you left, so you scrambled up to your room and grabbed a pair of clothes, jumping into your shower and washing yourself off. It took you about twenty minutes, so you still had enough time.

You dried yourself off, strapping on your prosthetic and slipping on your undergarments, blow drying your hair and then pulling on your clothes. You wore a short sleeved black and white striped shirt, tucked into a pair of soft and comfy jeans. Of course with your scarf. You brushed your hair, and then headed back downstairs. Just as you hit the bottom of the last flight of stairs, there was a loud knocking from the entrance door.

"I got it!" You announced, sprinting down the hall and to the front with a large grin. You passed by Sans who sighed, mentally thinking of changing his mind last minute. Alas, he was to late to decide, because you swung the door open and greeted the guests with a smile.

"Hey guys!" You spoke, greeting the horror brothers. Axe and Sugar stood in the doorway, both grinning. Oh you were in the air again.

"HELLO HUMAN FRIEND!! THANK YOU FOR HAVING US OVER FOR DINNER!" Sugar exclaimed while spinning you around. You snickered, nodding and hugging the giant teddy bear. Once he set you down, you grinned at Axe.

"Glad you guys could make it. Lookin good by the way!" You winked at the two, your eyes traveling up and down their frames. Sugar cleaned himself up neatly, no longer wearing the once blood stained clothing. Axe wore his normal clothes, except they looked much cleaner and also didn't have the dried up blood clinging to it. Axe chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging. Sugar thanked you, striking a pose dramatically.

"OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Sugar turned around, crouching down and grabbing something. He stood up, turning back around and holding onto a white container.

"I MADE MY EXTRAVAGANT SPAGHETTI FOR YOU TO SHARE!" He announced proudly, holding out the container for you. You smiled, gladly taking it and nodding.

"Thanks Sugar, I'll be sure to set it out for everyone. Now, come on in!"

+++

Everyone was gathered in the dining room, seated around the large table. Each of you served yourselves, platting up what you all liked. You made sure to get a decent amount of Sugars spaghetti, watching as most of the cabin skeletons steer clear of it. You thanked the skeleton for bringing over his own food, to which you got a cheery reply.

The first few minutes were mainly silent, with the occasional small talk and scrapping from utensils against plates. Sans barely touched his food, staring down Axe who stared back. He on the other hand ate calmly, chuckling quietly every now and then to purposely startle Classic.

It wasn't until you cleared your throat that no one made any move to speak. All eyelights snapped to your frame, watching you set down your fork. You sighed, raising your brows and crossing your legs over each other.

"I believe that we arranged this dinner for a reason?" You said, looking around the room to each individual. Papyrus was the first to talk, shooting out of his chair and placing a hand over his chest.

"RIGHT! WE INVITED YOU HERE TO APOLOGIZE! SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE FIRST TO SAY THAT I AM TRULY SORRY FOR MISTREATING YOU BOTH! NO ONE DESERVES THAT, AND I HOPE THAT WE CAN START OVER AND BE FRIENDS!" You smiled as he spoke up, much to your liking.

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED OTHER ME! NYEH!" Sugar responded with a nod, and Papyrus sat down with satisfaction. Axe simply nodded, closing his sockets. Blue was the next to speak up, saying his apologies aswell while offering to have cooking sessions with Sugar sometime. Of course he accepted, and Papyrus piped in to join as well.

Edge huffed, setting down his utensils and clearing his throat. If this wasn't gonna be dramatic you owed Stretch ten bucks. Yes, the both of you bet on it.

"I...SUPPOSE THAT, WE WERE IN THE WRONG, AND YOU DESERVE AN APOLOGY...SO, I THE TERRIBLE EDGE, AM SORRY FOR WRONGING YOU." Edge spoke with a huff afterwards, crossing his arms. You grinned, catching Stretches eye lights and winking. He rolled his eye lights, looking away from you.

"THANK YOU EDGE! BROTHER! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?" Sugar asked Axe, who cracked a socket open. He hummed, tilting his skull to the side.

"Nope." Was all he said, shrugging and closing his socket again. Edge harrowed his sockets but kept quiet. Instead, he turned to Red, who raised a bone brow. The two stared at each other, until Red broke into a sweat and grumbled under his breath. It was like Edge was silently yelling at him. Red sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"'M sorry or whateva.." Red huffed, squinting his sockets and turning away. Edge scoffed, flicking his brothers skull. Red shot his brother a look, groaning in annoyance.

"Fine! 'M sorry fa' treatn' ya like shit! Happy?" Red grumbled like a child, crossing his arms. Edge hummed, seemingly satisfied with his brothers words. Axe shoulders bounced a little, and his grin grew slightly. You knew he was laughing.

"Must've been hard for you to say, huh Red..heh.." Axe spoke up, beginning to trace his phalange around his socket. Red growled, narrowing his sockets at the skeleton. You coughed, gesturing for the boys to continue without a fight. Red wanted to say something to Axe, but decided otherwise. He'd never hear the end of it from his brother and Sans.

"WELL! YOUR APOLOGY IS ACCEPTED RED! RIGHT BROTHER?" Sugar said with a crooked smile. Axe looked to his brother, before sighing and shrugging.

"Sure bro." Was all he replied with, chuckling softly. In all honesty, it was going well. You were glad that no one was fighting or trying to rip each others skulls off. This was the better outcome of the night, thankfully. Stretch sighed, meeting his brothers stare. Blue nodded his skull at Stretch, as if silently communicating with him. Well, it wasn't dusty in here but it it sure was awkward.

"Alright. Guess it's my turn. Welp." Stretch, spoke, popping the 'P'.

"I'm sorry for bein a douche, 's not very sweet of me. Nyeh.." Stretch spoke with a lazy grin, winking. You and four other skeletons slapped your hands on your faces.

"Thats so overused Stretch, ughhh." You groaned, earning a snicker from the jokester. Blue scolded his brother, telling him to take matters more seriously. He simply shrugged and nodded, going back to his food. Sans was the last to go, and he looked like he didn't want to say a thing. His eye lights met your eyes, and you raised your brows. You tilted your head, smiling at him.

Sans sighed, turning back to the horror brothers. Axe had his skull to the side, his grin twitching upwards. Sugar sat there, scarfing up everything that was on his plate. You were glad that they were enjoying the food, they were welcome to have as much as they wanted. Sans cleared his throat (?), earning the attention of everyone. A bead of sweat appeared on the side of his skull, so you could tell he was nervous.

"Well uh, heh. Tibia honest, I dunno what to say. I know that sorry isn't exactly enough for the both of you so.." Sans trailed off, scratching his neck nervously. Papyrus gave his brother an affectionate and supportive smile with his thumbs up. Sans glanced at his brother, sighing but thanking him.

"As the...original..I did a pretty crappy job with helping ya out. So, a while ago, we had a discussion. And, decided on what was gonna happen." He continued on, drawing out his words every so often. He seemed reluctant to keep going, doing so anyways. Axe was sitting straighter now, his phalanges hooked onto the outsides of his socket. His eyelight was focused on Sans, waiting for him to finish. He expected the worst.

"We're gonna change that now. Paps brought up the idea of finding you a better place to stay at..and we agreed." You couldn't help the smile that grew on your lips. There we more though. You nudged Sans, telling him to continue. His pinpricks stared at your sparkling (e/c) eyes. Sans gave in, going back to speaking.

"We're also givin you the ability to leave the place you'll stay in. But, you have to be put with one of us. Sound good?" Sans finished off, sighing afterwards. Your smile reached from ear to ear now. While you weren't so keen on the 'having to watch them everywhere they go' part, you couldn't do anything to change it. Unfortunately, you were outvoted when discussing this.

Sugar was ecstatic. His normally squinted sockets were now wide with glee, and even though it was hurting him a little, his teeth were up in a smile. The way he lit up made your heart melt.

"REALLY?! NOT ONLY WILL WE BE GETTING A NEW HOME, BUT WE GET TO ACTUALLY GO OUT AND SEE THE WORLD?!? BROTHER, THIS IS INCREDIBLE ISN'T IT??" Sugar exclaimed, looking down tp his brother. His smile wavered as Axe began to tug on his socket, and his shoulders began to shake. Then there was quiet laughter. Axe closed his other socket, chuckling as he pulled his other. His laughter became louder, making everyone in the room uncomfortable and silent.

His laugh was loud and insane like, sending a shiver down your spine. Sugar sighed, standing up and gently pulling his brother out of the chair. He removed Axes hand from his socket, lifting his brother in his arms carefully. You watched them with worry, biting your inner lip.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK." Was all Sugar said, carrying his laughing brother out of the room. Once they we're gone, and laughter could no longer be heard, a few exhales were let out. You became anxious, wanting to know what triggered that. You knew he didnt want to be there, maybe that was why.

"He's insane.." Red mumbled, rubbing the side of his skull. You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Quiet, Red. It's not funny." You hissed at him, quickly defending your friends. Red rolled his eyes lights, grumbling under his breath. A sigh left you as you rubbed your temples. You began to rethink of everything. This was probably a bad idea. Blue placed a hand on your shoulder, reassuring you and your thoughts.

A few awkward minutes later, the horror brothers returned. Axe was no longer laughing, although he wore a shit eating grin. Sugar followed behind him, both sitting in their seats. You wondered what they had said to each other. Neither spoke, just, sitting there. Sans uncomfortably shifted, clearing his throat again.

"Well?.." Axe glanced over, humming and tapping his phalange on the table.

"Sure, Classic. We'll accept. Heh.." Axe said, much to your relief. Sugar nodded along, happily. As soon as the said that, you immediately jumped into conversation with them. telling them about everything that was gonna happen. You weren't as happy as Sugar was, but you weren't far behind. You were happy for them. Axe mainly listened to you and his brother bicker, not really speaking unless you asked him something.

The mood became much lighter after that, and there was some pretty nice conversations going on. Blue and Papyrus were talking to Sugar about helping out and planning. Edge would occasionally chime in with his input or to add something in. Stretch and Sans watched their brothers talk and come up with ideas. Red and Axe were stuffing their faces. It was much more peaceful.

The cheesecake was almost instantly inhaled by Axe, to which you scolded him for. He played it off, but scarfed down the piece he took in seconds. You laughed at it, but you were glad he liked it so much. For the rest of the night, it all went smoothly. Sugar and Edge helped you with the dishes, the two making small conversations over you.

Eventually, the horror brothers were taking their leave. You of course escorted them to the door saying your goodbyes. You gave Axe a hug, whispering a thank you to him. He chuckled, shrugging and let you move to his brother. Sugar swept you up in his arms, telling you his gratitude towards you and how lucky he was to have met a human like you. What caught you off guard though, was when he pressed his teeth against your cheek.

Was that a kiss?!

Your face erupted in red almost instantly, and Sugar set you down. There was a tint of orange on his cheekbones.

"N-NYEH! SORRY HUMAN! B-BROTHER, WE MUST GET GOING NOW! LETS GO GOODBYE FRIEND SEE YOU SOON!!!" Sugar exclaimed while he picked up his brother with ease and ran off, leaving you stunned in silence.

That was an accident, right? Right?! He apologized, it must've been on accident! Yeah, ypu have no reason to be blushing he's your friend! Calm down-!

"Ya' gonna stand there all day or come in?" You let out a squeak, spinning around and almost slapping an orange hoodied skeleton.

That night, you fell asleep with a hand on your cheek.

It was a good night.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC:*super sweet, brave, stands up for him, gives him advice, cooks with his brother, doesnt judge them for their looks or past, gives him food*  
> Axe:"Alright remember not to eat this one"


	16. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home to some visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reread this so oops

+++

It was a Thursday, and you just got off of work. A week and a half passed since the dinner with the horror bros, and they seemed to be in a much happier mood. Well, Sugar at least. Axe on the other hand was still skeptical. You attempted to reassure him, letting him know that if any of the boys tried to play them, they'd be in for it.

You didnt bother to ask Sugar about the kiss, mainly because you were positive it was an accident and you didn't want to embarrass him or yourself. He seemed to have forgotten it anyways. At least you weren't being teased. You wondered if Axe saw it though. Welp.

With the weather becoming warmer now, you decided to walk home again. Yeah, your feet ached but you didn't want to bother the boys. It also gave you some time alone to think, or just take a breather. Living with six grown men and being the only female can be exhausting. Fortunately, they let you have your space at times. Almost two months with them, and you were already ready to beat them with your leg.

As you got closer to the cabin, your body started to cry for a shower. You were tense, especially after dealing with stuck up self centered customers today. Grillby had to take you to the back to calm you down before you picked up a bail of burning hot oil and melted their fake tits, yeah Karen. You're being called out.

The hot water and bubbles soaking your skin sounded like heaven. You planned to just sit and relax until you felt like getting out. Which would be like an hour long. Longing the cozy thought, you started to jog. Making your way along the path that led to your home, your feet begged for you to stop. But nah, you're almost there!

Within five minutes, the cabin came into view. Strangely though, there was a car you haven't seen there parked out front. Usually the boys park in the garage. Huh. Did one of them get a new car? You slowed your jog, going back to a normal pace. You wiped a bead of sweat that trickled down your forehead. Stars, a shower is perfect right now.

Once you got to the doorstep, you let out a groan. Opening the door, you groaned again.

"I'm home boys! Gonna take a shower so I'll be down soon!" You announced your presence, shutting the door behind you and sighing. Not waiting for a response, you made your way from the entry and dragged yourself past the living room. You treaded towards the stairs, huffing and looking up them. You went up the first few, then haulted to a stop.

You stood there for a minute, then proceeded to scramble back down the stairs and towards the living room again. You appeared in the entry way, your eyes scanning the room.

'Two..four..six...eight? Oh, oh fuck.'

"Uh, hey kid. We uh, forgot to tell ya we were havin guests.." Sans startled you from your thoughts, chuckling nervously. Oh, my stars. The flashbacks were starting. You were gonna have a heart attack right then and there. Sat on the couches was of course, the original six. But, there were two more. Oh boy. Oh, oh oh oh.

"It's pretty selfish of you six to be keeping a cute doll all to yourselves, ya know?"

"Brother, Please.."

You placed a hand over your chest, choking on air. Cute???? You blinked, your mind taking a few seconds to process this. Your eyes gazed upon the version of Sans who was about the same height as Stretch. He winked at you, a smirk appearing on his skull. You mentally screamed, fighting back the burning feeling growing in your cheeks.

"Sans! Buddy, a word!" You spoke a little too fast, laughing nervously. Sans raised a bone brow, standing up and sighing. Red snickered, earning a glare from Classic. You disappeared from the archway, walking a little away from the living room. Sans appeared not far behind you, his hands in is pockets.

"What's up?" He asked you, leaning against the wall with a socket closed. You let out yet another groan, slapping a hand on your face.

"Sans. How long have you known that you were gonna have guests?" You questioned the skeleton. He hummed, glancing to the side in thought.

"Eh, about a week."

"And no one told me the entire week that they were coming?"

"Yeaaah, I'm sorry about that kid. The GBros said they were gonna visit for a few days for some business. Guess no one got around to telling ya." Sans spoke while scratching the back of his neck with an awkward look. You sighed, hitting your head against the wall a little to hard. You threw your hands up in the air, letting out a whine. Sans snorted, reassuringly patting your shoulder.

"It'll be fine buddy. You know who they are right?" He said, and you nodded.

"Yeah I do, stars. But it won't be fine! You don't understand Sans, ugh I might just lock myself in the attic." You bickered, shaking your head.

"You should have told meeeeee! I'm not prepared, I just got home and dead on my feet and ughhhhhhh." Sans chuckled at your exaggeration.

"What? Don't tell me it was like Grillby." Sans said with another chuckle.

The look you gave him made him bust into laughter.

"Stop! Don't laugh you bag of bones! It was another phase, I mean, who couldn't like them?? They're hot! Wait, I didn't say that-"

"Who's hot?" You let out a high pitched scream, jumping and spinning around to face one of the brothers. GSans, or, G. He wore a smirk on his skull, and his brows were raised. Your face was on fire and your heart was racing. Sans laughed harder, his hands on his knees. 

Yep, time to crawl in a hole and die.

You sputtered out incoherent words and phrases, waving your arms in front of you.

"I'm gonna go die nowbyeseeyalaterorneverthatscooltooihatemyselfbye!" You attempted to get away from the embarrassing situation, scrambling away from the two. Sans was wheezing, with tears in his sockets. Unfortunately, you didn't get far.

"Brother, What Did You-" A squeak left you as your face bumped into a soft lime colored sweater. You stumbled back, your face already on fire. A hand slipped around your waist, stopping you from falling backwards. Looking up, your eyes scanned over the other skeleton brother, holding onto you gently.

GPapyrus, or Green, stared down at you. His cheekbones were a light green. Yep, this was your time to die. Your heart couldn't take it anymore. You stuttered jumbled up words, becoming lightheaded. Oh, there goes your soul leaving your body, huh. Welp, you were tired anyways.

+++

Sans watched your body go limp in Greens arms. Your head lolled back and your legs became jelly under you. Did...did you just anime it? Stars, if Alphys was here she'd fangirl so hard..

Green held you up, clearly confused but also having suspison on why you looked embarrassed. Sans sighed, pincing his nasal bone. That was fun.

"I Assume G Has Something To Do With This, Classic?" Green asked with a 'i know it is' tone. G held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, all I asked was who she was callin hot. She was talkin to Classic, and I just happened to overhear bro. Who was she talkin about anyways?" G asked Sans, who kept your not so little secret and shrugged. Strolling over to Green, Sans sighed and took you in his arms. Your blush had disappeared and you were straight faced.

"Welp, introductions can wait for later. She's probably tired anyways, I'll take her to her room." Sans spoke while striding away from the two. G chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Lookin forward to it Vanilla." He spoke, stepping back into the living room. Green sighed, stating the same and following his flirtatious brother. Sans shook his skull, silently carrying, well, porting up to your room. Waddling over to your bed, he carefully set you down. You grumbled something, turning over and hugging your pillow. The skeleton chuckled, grabbing your comforter.

A slim glint of light caught his eye lights. He raised a brow, curious why your leg was shining.

Were you wearing an ankle bracelet?

Huh. He shrugged, leaving it at that and pulling the blanket over you. You immediately reacted, pulling the blanket close and quietly sighing. That was cute.

...

He didn't just think that.

....

Sans shook his skull, not daring to blush. Theres no way he could think of you like that! You're a human, and it hasn't even been two whole months since you appeared! You just reminded him of Paps.. Yeah.

+++

You huffed, turning over in your bed and whining.

You're in bed?

Opening your eyes, you rubbed them and sighed. Yeah, this was your bed alright. Sans probably brought you here. Thats nice of him.

You're so gonna get him back later for laughing at you. You groaned at the memory that flooded your head, burying your head in the blanket. Your face got warm at the thoughts. That really happened, oh stars. First impressions just weren't your thing. You decided right then and there that you weren't ever gonna show your face again to them.

After a while of loathing and embarrassing thoughts, you forced yourself out of the comfort of your bed. Maybe a shower will help. Checking the time and grabbing some comfortable clothes, you headed to the bathroom. Moments later, you were under the hot water falling and sliding down your body. The heat relaxed your tense muscles almost instantly. It was refreshing and made you feel oh so clean.

Of course, you slipped slipped fell when trying to waddle over to the conditioner bottle. Who put it all the way on the other side???

"FUCK-!" You screamed, falling onto the soaked tiles. Fortunately, you tucked your head in to not hit it. Unfortunately, your dumb ass tried to catch yourself and landed on your wrist. You hissed, rolling over and out came a waterfall of curse words. Your eyes burned from the tears making there way down your face.

'Please dont be broken please don't be broken fuckkkkkk.'

Wow, today was so your day. A while later, you were eventually able to get up and test if you could still move your wrist. You bent it down and up slowly, rotating it in a circular motion. While it ached a whole lot, it didn't seem to bad. It would probably bruise internally, and maybe outside too. Along with your back. It was either that or face planting, and you weren't a fan of that.

'Stupid fucking leg. You're useless.'

Minutes later, you were out of the shower and glaring at the mirror. You were mad, really at yourself for being so reckless. Yet, it could've been worse. Looking down at your prosthetic, you sighed. Its been a while since you fell without it, so you basically broke the streak.

Knock knock knock.

"HUMAN??? IS THAT YOU? WE HEARD A THUMP AND A BUNCH OF CURSING!! ARE YOU OKAY? SANS ASKED ME TO COME CHECK UP ON YOU." Papyrus' concerned voice came from the other side of the door. You scrunched up your face. They all heard that, great.

"Its me Paps! Sorry, I fell in the shower, I'm good though!" You responded to him while pulling on a black oversized shirt with the MCR logo on it. The good old days. There was a bit of shuffling from the outside of the door.

"ARE YOU SURE? DID YOU GET HURT?" Paps asked in a not so sure tone. You breathed put a laugh, brushing your tangled hair.

"Im fine Papy, really. You don't need to worry. I'll be down soon, okay?" You reassured, wincing when you bumped your wrist against the counter. It wasn't that big of a deal, you could barely even see the bruise that started to form. You would probably just cover it with a bracelet or something, you didn't want to bother the guys with having to heal you. Again.

Papyrus hummed, answering with a hesitant okay and leaving after. You finished fixing yourself up, leaving your bathroom and groaning. Your back hurt, but you could deal. Right now, you needed to find a bracelet.

+++

Flying down the last flight of stairs, you bit your inner lip. It was around nine at night and the air smelt of tomato sauce. Chatter came from the dinning room, where every skeleton was gathered. You had to face them again after that little...fiasco earlier. Sure, most of the boys didn't see it, but Sans did. As well as...ughhhh you're great at embarrassing yourself.

Well, theres no going back now.

You slowly made your way into the dinning room, grabbing your arm with your other hand and covering your wrist. As you stepped inside, eye lights began to take notice of you. First Red, Blue, Edge, Sans, and so on. The talking seemed to quiet down as you entered the room. You pursed your lips, taking the one empty seat that was left for you, inbetween Red and Sans.

"MISS (Y/N)! ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW?? SANS TOLD US YOU WEREN'T FEELING WELL WHEN YOU GOT BACK SO YOU WENT TO REST FOR A WHILE!" Blue chimed in his usual cheery tone. You glanced to Sans, meeting his relaxed expression. He winked at you, his grin widening. Well, at least he covered up that event. You smiled, telling him you we're fine now, and you were just exhausted.

You were properly introduced to your new guests this time, after you reassured the boys that you were good. The first being G, the flirt himself. The skeleton had two cracks on his skull, one traveling down from his left socket, amd the other reaching up from his right. He wore a cream colored sweater, with a black cropped jacket that had grey fluffy trims on the hood on top. The sleeves wore designs that symbolized gaster blasters on the sides. Along with a pair of black jeans, he wore dark combat boots with light grey fluffy trims too. A smirk was plastered on his skull when he introduced himself.

"The names G, cutie. But you can call me anytime." He spoke, winking at you. You felt your cheeks begin to burn, shaking your head and huffing to distract yourself. A low growl came from your left, so you turned your head and raised a brow. Reds sockets were narrowed and you could clearly see the frustration on his skull. Was he mad? He noticed your staring, raising a brow and fixing his skull to seem calm. You furrowed your brows, shrugging and turning back.

"I'm (Y/n), and I'll pass, thanks." You said with a snicker. Sans chuckled, and a few other skeletons did as well. G sucked on his teeth, pretending to be hurt while placing a hand on his ribs.

"Shot down before I even got to shoot my own shot, ouch." G commented, and you rolled your eyes. He was a character, thats for sure.

Green was last to introduce himself to you, clearing his throat before he did so. Green was more proper and gentle, a change of scenery from his brother. Although, he also had scars like G, going the same ways for him. He wore a pair of lime green glasses, tapped to the sides of his skull. His lime turtle neck was tucked into his dark jeans. A black lab coat was draped ontop of his sweater, reaching to about his middle thighs. He had a belt with a golden buckle wrapped around his jeans, and a pair of black slacks.

"Don't Mind My Brother And His...Flirty Ways. My Name Is Green, It's A Pleasure To Meet You." Green spoke with a gentle smile. You smiled, nodding and telling him likewise.

'Holy hell I'm surrounded by once fictional characters and some may have been my sad one-sided crush. This is normal.'

After the introductions, the awkwardly silent air went back to filled with conversations. G began talking with you, sliding a flirt or two every few moments. You noticed how some of the boys would occasionally bud in with their own things to say, yet you waved it off. You and Green talked aswell, getting to know each other and sharing some likes. Honestly, you didn't know some of the things he told you about himself. Still, you enjoyed the talks and calm atmosphere that radiated from him.

That night, he helped you with the dishes, even after you attempted to decline his offer. When everything was done, all eight skeletons and one human gathered into the living room. You all discussed sleeping arrangement's, which was actually really easy. G and Green would take the rooms that Black and Mutt used to stay in.. No one objected.

Everyone began to retire for the night one by one, saying their good nights and such. Papyrus had shown Green to his room once he wanted to hit the hay, telling you that he'd be happy to talk more tomorrow. You agreed, saying your farewell to him. Soon enough, it was just you, and four skeletons left. Red, Stretch, Sans and G. Red sat close to you, relaxing on the couch and watching the show on TV. Sans seemed to be drifting to sleep, his skull rested in the palm of his phalanges. Stretch and G talked quietly, chuckling with each other.

While you weren't tired, you wanted to head up to have some alome time. Meaning wrapping yourself into a burrito and binge watching some gameplay while snacking on chips until you fall asleep.

Its the perfect way to spend your time.

You stood up, groaning as you stretched your muscles. Reds eyelights peered at you, chaning from the TV.

"Welp, imma turn in for the night. Gonna go make poor life decisions, goodnight boys." You said with a grin, earning chuckles from the four.

"What kind of poor decisions kitten?" G asked with his skelebrows raised.

"Non ya. It's my secret." You winked, retreating to the doorway.

"Didn't see ya as da' type ta' do that kinda' stuff doll, heh." Red joked with a purr. You rolled your eyes, flipping him the bird.

"Bad skeleton, don't make me get Edge on you." Red raised his arms up in defense, while his grin widened. Stretch snorted, shaking his skull.

"A'ight, g'night doll." Red said, chuckling.

"Night boys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that and a few hushed farwells, you saluted to the four and headed up for the night. Once in the comfort of your room, you quickly did your nightly routine, then bundled yourself up in your blankets. You felt drained, physically more than mentally. So binging shows even though you have work is totally worth it, to you at least.

The show began on your phone, and you disconnected from the world instantly, until you fell asleep.

You dreamt of heat, flames and darkness that night.

+++

The four sat silently when you disappeared up the stairs for the night. Reds sockets were closed, Stretch and G stopped talking, and Sans sat a little straighter than usual. G sighed, shuffling in his spot and taking out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He took out a cig, pulling out a yellow lighter as well. He lit the cigarette, shoving the pack back in his pocket and taking one long drag from the stick inbetween his phalanges.

G leaned back against the couch, crossing his right leg over his left and resting his arms on top of the rest. After another drag and puff of smoke, he cleared his throat. Stretch, Sans and Red all looked over.

"So," G started. "Care to tell me 'bout the kittens soul?"

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out so late, School is kicking my ass.  
> Anyways, happy 4th Anniversary Undertale! Wow, four years amd I'm still addicted to his game, Toby Fox is a legend for making such a work of art, thank you so much for this Masterpeice Toby.
> 
> 200+ kuddos and over 2000 hits?!?! Y'all don't understand how greatful I am for all the support, it means the world to me, thank you so much.
> 
> G:*Flirts with MC, expecting her to blush and melt*  
> MC:*Deflects his flirty ass*  
> G:*CONFUSED SCREAMING*


	17. G, Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spend the day with G, who finds out about a little secret of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before you read this, I'm sorry if G is sort of out of character, im just a hopeless romantic who struggled to write this

+++

It's been about four days since the Gbros appeared, and boy have they made themselves at home. Not that you minded, you honestly really enjoyed their company. Green kept you company and talked with you over whatever interested the both of you. He was gentle around you, almost as if knowing that you've been through some tough times. You didn't mind his careful nature, it reminded you of your brother.

Green liked to read a lot, you occasionally stumbled into him with a book and a cup of tea in his hands. Usually, he would be in the library, sitting in one of the windowsills with a content expression on his features. You thought it was pretty cute, of course that may be the past crush phase talking though. Still, he always seemed collected and relaxed whenever he would read. As stalkish as it sounds, you thought nothing of it. You always just happened to stumble upon him.

The two of you would talk with eachother for a while if you weren't busy, always with some type of tea in your hands. He'd ask how your day went, how you were feeling, if you needed assistance with anything and so on. Stars, he was such a sweetheart to you. The casual conversation and laughter the two of you had made it seem like you've known eachother forever. Although, you did notice the others seemed a bit off and twitchy whenever you and the Gbros talked for a little to long. It didn't bother you though, as you made sure to spend as much time with them just like the pair.

G was a bit of a tease, but it was nothing you couldn't handle. The flirt would accompany you around the house whenever you were busy running around, getting things done. He'd try to distract you with countless, corny pick-up lines, most which you've heard before. He even tried wrapping his lanky arms around you to see how you'd react, which was quickly shot down when Stretch happened to have appeared and caught him in the act. You knew you weren't the only one that gave him a firm scolding after that.

Other than the constant teasing and flirty remarks, G was a chill guy to hang around. He even showed up at your work a couple of times, chatting with you on your break or just watching you do your thing. You found him staring at your chest at one point, and yelled at him for it while ignoring him for the rest of your shift. The manners of some people! Like, come on. That's not even flirting, its just being creepy! Why else would he be looking other than to seem dirty?

Besides that, he sort of calmed down with his attempts to woo you or whatever. Of course he'd throw something at you and wink or smirk, oh that smirk... Lets not go there. G would shadow you a lot whenever you were out and about. If you were in the kitchen and making something, he'd be sitting at the island with a cigarette in his phalanges. You scolded him for that though, letting him know that smoking inside wasn't allowed. Or whenever you were doing the laundry, he'd plant himself leaning against the wall and would talk with you. It was a bit strange being constantly companied by someone, but you didn't care much.

All in all, the Gbros were nice guys to have around.

Well, that's how you felt anyways. 

It was around six in the afternoon, and you were in the kitchen, baking. Surprisingly, you were alone, humming a tune from a game. Currently, you were decorating a cake you baked for Fuku's seventeenth birthday. It was in two days, but you chose not to wait last minute and use the time you had. It was coming together well, if you were honest. You just hoped she liked it.

Fortunately, your wrist has gotten much better the past few days. While it did swell somewhat, and bruise, it wasn't something long sleeves and some meds couldn't fix. The pain had died down, and it only hurt whenever you used it for to long or bent a little to far. Or hit it, it was so fun doing that and holding back foul words. Anyways...

Grillby had given you Fuku's likes and dislikes, after you asked. She was a sweet flame, and you wanted to give her something to show your appreciation for her. When you told Grillby your plan, he was all for it. He was thankful to you for being so kind to not only him, but his daughter too. You told him that it was nothing, and that it was just in your nature.

A little over two hours ago, you got off of work. Immediately, you went to baking, excited yourself to see the outcome. Some of the guys were still out, doing whatever they needed done, meaning you had the kitchen to yourself. So you played some music, got all your ingredients, and went on with your task. As you were coating the outside of the cake with the chocolate ganache, your cooling timer went off.

Humming and setting down the frosting spatula, you scurried over to the fridge and opened it. You pulled out a gray tray, the red and white candied sugar flowers and other small candy decorations sat neatly ontop. Your lips curled up as you set the tray onto the coutertop, shutting the fridge afterwards. Those were needed for the final touches of the cake. Sighing, you quickly went back to spreading the ganache.

Yes, you were tired. Yes, your feet hurt. Yeah, you needed to sleep. But this was way more important! Fuku was a great friend to you, even if she accidently called you mom once. It was a little weird, but you didn't care. Just another laugh and tease for the books. Honestly, it made you feel warm and happy inside. Like well, a family would make you feel.

Not saying the boys didn't make you feel like that, they sometimes tended to...tire you out? Is that how to put it? You didn't mean it in a bad way, these boys became your life. They just took a little to much energy from you at times. Or maybe, it was just your laziness calling for you again. Eh.

You began sorting the sugar flowers ontop of the cake, using them as final touches once you were satisfied with the ganache. They were accompanied with small candied chocolate balls, scattered with the flowers. You focused on the design, having some of the flowers trail down the side of the cake and to the bottom.

"Whatcha doin' there kitten?" You flinched, pressing in one of the flowers a little to hard. You yelped while scrambling to steady the stand that held the almost done cake, anxiety rushing through your veins. Thankully, the cake was fine, and still looked marvelous. Unfortunately, you were now on edge. You muttered, double checking the cake just in case. Then, you turned around and glared at the skeleton who dared to disturb your concentration and hard work.

"Watch yourself, bone boy! If you ruin this cake, I'll use your bones as toothpicks." You hissed at G, crossing your arms. He raised his arms up in defense, chuckling.

"Ey, didn't mean ta' frighten ya. Calm yourself toots." G spoke in defense, making you role your eyes and huff. You turned back around, placing your hands on your lips and checking out your work. After fixing the flower and making sure that everything was finished, you turned back around.

G was still there.

"What's the cake for kitten? Looks good." He said, and you sighed, pushing him away gently.

"Not for you, so don't even think about it. Its for my boss's daughter. Shes turning 17 in like, two days." You responded while moving to the side to grab the white cake box you bought. Taking it back to the cake, you triple checked the cake one more time, anxiously hoping Fuku would like it. With a sigh, you took the cake carefully, and slid the contents into the box. Closing it once the cake was inside, you moved to place it in the fridge.

G watched your swift movements with a grin.

Closing the fridge, you nodded and whiped your forehead with the back of your hand. You were tired, and a shower sounded great right about now. You leaned your head against the fridge, closing your eyes and accepting the cold temperature against your skin. Lately you've been working yourself down to the bone, but you barely noticed it. You worked long and hard at Grillbys, and when you got home, you always pitched in to help around the house. Even if you wanted to collapse and let the floor swallow you, you still pushed yourself and did what was needed.

Maybe it's because of how frequent your nightmares became as of late...

"You should take a break doll, you look exhausted." You peered at G, pushing yourself off of the fridge and shrugging.

"Eh, when my body starts breaking down I will."

G narrowed his sockets at you. You guessed he didn't like that.

"I'm joking, I'll relax soon, but I'm not even that tired. Besides, I relax when I go to bed." You said as you began cleaning up your area where you baked. G pushed himself off of the counter, and leaned infront of you. You whiped down the counter with a damp rag, ignoring his yellow eyelights that stared down at you. He hummed, clearly not believing what you said. As you went to move around him, G grabbed your hand in his, stopping you in place.

"Your SOUL says otherwise kitten. You really should take a break, you look bone-tired." He spoke, grazing his thumb over yours.

Your SOUL?

"Really G, I'm alright. You don't gotta worry about me, I know my limits." You responded, noting to remember the first part he said. What did he mean by that?... Oh wait.

You moved your hand away from his (reluctantly), and smiled reassuringly at him. Still, the bags under your lidded eyes and your SOUL told him otherwise. He sighed, chuckling at your strong will to keep going. Even if your SOUL wasn't one of determination, you still acted like you were.

You definitely were an interesting human, to G.

And he knew he wasn't the only one that thought that.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice." G said with a shrug, a smirk growing on his skull. You raised your brows, taking a step backwards from the skeleton. He took a step forward. 

Oh no's.

You yelped as G blipped away from infront of you and appeared behind you, lifting you up and hoisting you over his shoulder. Your face became hot as you squirmed in his grasp, yelling at him to let you down.

"G you sly fucker let me go!" You screamed while smacking his back. G laughed, spinning on his heels, unaffected by your blows. He carried you out of the kitchen with you steady on his shoulder, making sure you didn't fall. As you continued your pleas to be set down, G carried you past the living room casually. Your eyes met with Greens eye lights, who glanced up from his book.

"Green get your brother before I use his skull as a bowling ball!!" You yelled to him, hope filling your SOUL as Green sighed and stood, setting his book down. G sped up when you called for his brother, attempting to get away.

"Brother?" Hah, busted! G paused, and you couldn't stop the smile of victory growing on your face.

"Yes, Bro?" G responded slowly as he took a few steps back. You peered into the living room again, seeing Green stray towards you.

"What Are You Doing With (Y/n) Like That? I Think She's Made It Very Clear That She's Uncomfortable." Green scolded G and folded his arms. You hummed in agreement.

"Well bro, I'm helpin her out. She's been workin herself down to the bone from what I've seen, so I'm having her take a break. No harm in that, right?" G argued with his brother, patting awfully close to your prosthetic. There's no way he would notice that, right?

You shook your head in disagreement, eyes wide as you silently begged Green to help you out. Green hummed, glancing at you then back to G. And as Greens smile grew, yours fell.

"Well, If You're Only Helping Her Out, Then I Suppose It's Acceptable, This Once."

Your hope died right then and there.

G chuckled as you groaned, slapping your hands over your face.

"Green come on! Throwing me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes is acceptable!? Traitor!" You cried out dramatically, resuming your slapping and squirming as G continued to carry you away. You glared at Green as you were forcefully taken away, watching him wave 'apolagetically' at you and awkwardly grin. That son of a gun!

G carried you up every flight of stairs, even passing by Blue who was leaving his room.

"OH! HELLO G! ARE YOU HEADING TO-(Y/N)?" Blue paused when he saw you draped over G's shoulder. You gave up trying to convince G, so you let your head and arms dangle with a pout on your face. Hearing Blue, you lifted your head and effortlessly waved at him.

"I have no dignity left, see you at dinner Blue." You said while passing by the confused skeleton. Blue blinked as he watched the two of you dissappear. Well, he didn't expect to see that today.

G opened your door with his free hand, striding in your room and kicking the door closed behind him. He took you over to your bed, and proceeded to toss you onto it. You made an 'oof!' sound as you collided with the comfort of your blankets. You let out an exasperated sigh, not moving from the spot. You stared up at the ceiling, beginning to contemplate if you should beat him with your leg.

That sounds like a good idea. 

Yeah, not happening.

G leaned over, blocking your view of the ceiling. He had a shit eating grin meeting his sockets.

"Earth to kitten, ya good?" He asked with a bit of humor in his voice. You huffed, rolling your eyes.

"Can you move please, I'm trying to contemplate life in peace. Thanks." You said, making G laugh and stand straight.

"Oh come on, you act like I stopped you from something important kitten." You slapped a hand over your face and dragged it down, mumbling quiet curse words.

"Whatever, do you plan on doing anything else or are you just gonna patronize me the rest of the day?" You said, sitting up in your bed to face G. He pretended to think, glancing to the side and rubbing his chin 'thoughtfully'. You crossed your arms, raising a brow at him impatiently.

"I know what we can do kitten."

+++

The past two hours since G brought you to your room were...interesting. The guy set you up a bubble bath (which you secretly enjoyed) and when you appeared from your bath, there was a freaking nest made out of pillows and blankets on your bed. Would it really be called a nest though?

Yes. Yes it would.

G had set up a movie on his laptop, along with some popcorn and other snacks for the two of you. When you had entered the scene, you couldn't hide the astonishment masking your face. He had really done this all for you? Really? G was basically pampering you at this point!

G snickered at your reaction, motioning you to come over and chill with him. You had thanked him, throwing your arms around him and telling him multiple times that it was to much for you. He disagreed, ruffling your damp hair and throwing a blanket over your head. You huffed and tossed it back at him, and that went back and forth until he started the movie.

In such a short time, you had already come close to him.

You didn't think of the other skeletons that listened to yours and G's laughter from the other ends of the cabin. The ones who got just a tiny bit jealous, or left just to ignore it.

Halfway into the movie, and you were wrapped around a pillow with a large fluffy blanket around your shoudlers. G sat beside you, his eye lights fixated on the screen whenever you looked over to him.

And then a pillow collided with your face.

You fell back, yelping and swatting the pillow away from you. Your cheeks turned pink at you snapped to G, who was still staring at the laptop. Though you knew it was him, especially with the small curve on his mouth. You narrowed your eyes, grabbing your pillow and shoving it on him, grinning as he grunted and pushed it away. You pulled it back, smirking mischievously at him.

He gave you a knowing look, and like that, the two of you began,

The sacred pillow fight.

You were first to react, hoping up from the bed and ready to swing your 'weapon' at him. G shook his skull with a childish grin, standing up and grabbing his own pillow.

"You've made a mistake, attacking me in my own domain G." You said dramatically, raising your head high.

"Oh, but I think it is you who was made the mistake," G paused, smirking. He winked at you, and then blipped from existence. Oh, not fair! You squeaked when a pillow smacked your back, making you stagger and spin around. "Of letting your guard down, doll."

For the next fifteen minutes, the two of you battled, throwing pillows at eahother and chasing each other while shouting dramtic movie quotes.

You hadn't felt this alive in a while.

"Don't run coward! Face me like a man!" You yelled as G swung open your door, sprinting out and down the hall. You followed after him, a pillow secured in your hands. He flew down the first set of stairs, with you following closely behind. The two of you passed by Red, who seemed to be in a grumpy mood. As you ran past him, you shouted a quick greeting to him. He watched as you went back to yelling at G, narrowing his sockets and tisking in annoyance.

Well someone's jealous.

As G went down the last flight of stairs, you were ready to attack him and claim your sweet victory. But you got this sudden weird, twisting feeling in your stomach. Like something was going to happen. And yeah, like most fanfics, something did.

Your prosthetic became loose, and you went tumbling down the stairs after the second step. You cried out, eyes wide as everything flashed before your eyes. Holding your arms out infront of you out of pure reflexes, you let the pillow go. Closing your eyes, you cursed out loud and waited for the impact.

And it came, just not how you expected. Your face mushed into G's sweater as he spun around, hearing your sudden cry. He let out a yell, and the two of you fell back onto the floor with a 'thud!' You whined, rubbing your face with your hand and attempting to sit up. G cursed, rubbing his now pounding skull. You opened your eyes, pushing yourself up with your arms.

Huh.

Under you laid G, who was mumbling curse words and caressing his skull. His eye lights looked up at you, and the two of you stared at eachother for a solid minute in silence. Your face became red as G smirked, a light yellow dusting his cheekbones.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be the first to make a move. Way to prove me wrong kitten." You realed back, groaning and covering your blushing face.

Oh yeah.

You began squirming around, becoming flustered as you tried to move in a way that G wouldn't see your fucked up leg. G sat up, watching you questionably as you tried to move away. You laughed awkwardly, eyes darting in every direction but at him.

'I can't let him see, no one can know! Come on, stupid thing just slide back on!' You mentally screeched, biting your lip.

"Uh, kitten? You alright there?" G asked you, hearing the footsteps of the others too. Apparently you heard them too, because you became more panicked. G watched as you helplessly looked around, cursing and then lookig to him.

"G, cover me please!" You whisper shouted. G raised a brow questionably, couldn't you just ask to be ported away? Still, he complied, peeling off his jacket and kneeling down. He snatched the closest pillow, placing it in a way that shielded you. He then held up his jacket to block your frame, mentally noting of how weird this probably looked.

You wasted no time, yanking up your pant leg desperately and snatching the prosthetic, slipping it back on and making sure it was fastened on securely.

All while G watched with wide sockets.

You pulled the pant leg back down, just as a couple of skeletons appeared from the dining room. You jumped up nervously, G following you while holding his jacket.

"Uh, you guys alright? We heard some-"

"Were fine! I just uh, fell down the stairs and G caught me, no biggie." You cut off Sans, smiling at him and elbowing G. He jumped, nodding in agreement.

Dinner was awkward as hell that night.

+++

It was late, really late.

You had to be up in six hours.

Yet there you were, about to tell G what he saw.

He asked in private, fortunately.

You laughed nervously, scratching your arm and looking away from G. Should you really tell him? You had a choice. But you didn't expect him to find out, especially like that. You didn't expect anyone to find out.

"I uh...you really wanna know?" A simple nod from G.

Well.

You didn't have to exactly explain everything...

"Haha, okay..Uh, and you promised not to tell any of the others, right?" G nodded again, his expression softening.

"Okay..I-It was a couple of years ago, and long story short, I lost my leg. There, good?" You siad sheepishly, not exactly meeting Gs look. When you didn't get an answer, you looked down, pulling your leg closer to your chest. You weren't comfortable talking about it. You never were, it always made you feel like the damsel in distress, you felt useless. The looks of pity you got made you hate your difference between others, they made you feel unable.

'Maybe if you had just payed more attention, then you wouldn't be like this. It's your own fault, you were to busy with-'

"You don't have to tell me, kitten." G said, standing up with a small smile. You watched him in shock, confused as to why he changed his mind.

"I..know how hard it can be to talk about certain topics, and you don't look ready to talk about it, so I won't push ya." He continued, chuckling and moving infront of you. He kneeled down, gently grasping your hand in his. You stared, unblinking as he did so.

"But, just know one thing, alright?" He asked, and you slowly nodded. His grin became softer and he lifted your hand, pressing his teeth against the back of it. You gawked at him.

"Your scars aren't something you should be ashamed of, (Y/n). I may be the first to see it, but I know I wouldn't be the only one to still say you're beautiful after finding out." G spoke, pushing himself up after he let go of your hand. He ruffled your hair, watching your expressions change multiple times.

Tears brimmed your eyes as you breathlessly laughed, nodding and swiping the waterworks away. You felt like you were in some story right now, and nothing could ever hurt you again with those words.

After a long hug, and goodnight wishes, G disappeared from your room.

You layed awake for most of the night, staring at your leg with a weird feeling in your chest.

His words swam in your head all night, and it took you so long to fall asleep because of them.

You were met with flames and suffocating air immediately after drifting off.

+++

Pulling G into a hug, you whispered one last thing to him before his and his brothers departure.

"Thank you G, for understanding." You said to him, hearing him chuckle. The two of you seperated, and you moved onto Green, who accepted your warm embrace.

"Goodbye Green, I really enjoyed the time spent with you, thank you for that." You said while on your tiptoes.

"As Did I, Your Company Was Rather Enjoyable! Take Care, And Don't Overwork Yourself Again, Alright?" You laughed, splitting from Green and nodding.

"Will do, I'll be missing you guys." You said sincerely, stepping back from their car. 

"Don't think about it to much doll, we're a text away now. Make sure to text, alright? Tell me all the tea, sis." You choked, wheezing as you leaned over to throw up. G laughed, patting your back.

"Brother, We Have To Get Going Now." Green said with a sigh.

As the GBros car disappeared from view, you hugged yourself unconsciously. Stars, you were gonna miss them a lot. A hand was placed on your shoulder, and you jumped, looking to the side.

"Ya alright there?" Stretch asked you, and you nodded. 

"Yeah, just gonna miss them a little is all." You responded, soon enough walking inside after the guys all said what they had to say.

"So ya said they're comin' for Giftmas this year Classic?" Red asked, and you visibly perked up.

At least you'd be seeing them again soon.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A chapter, agggggh I know I suck. But here's a long chapter with fluff to say sorry! Honestly, I didn't plan G to be the first to find out about your leg, but I just got an idea and went with it.  
> Lowkey been busy with the Spinoff of this book so if you want a little twist to the story, go check it out ;)
> 
> Okay but like I love G and I just imagine him being really caring and supportive towards MC when no one else is looking,,,
> 
> MC:*Having a good time with the Gbros*  
> Almost every other skeleton in the household:*Jealous or pouty, staying out of the house longer than usual, or trying to get MC's attention*


	18. Sleepy Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukus birthday, and a cooking session with Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops who's been uninspireddddd

+++

Fuku gasped in awe as you revealed the pastry you made for her. Her lime colored flames grew and brightened up, and she looked over to you. You smiled happily at her, rocking on your heels. Grillby stood beside you, watching his daughter gawk at the cake you made for her. You laughed as Fuku ran and tackled you into a hug, squeezing you tightly and sputtering out thank yous. You held her with just as much energy, telling her happy birthday once more.

"You're the best (Y/n)!! Thank you thank you thank you!!" She hollered, stepping back from you with the sweetest smile you've received all day. Grillby chuckled at the two of you, the faint outlines of a content look woven in with his orange flames. Seeing not only his daughter, but you so happy warmed his SOUL more than his own flames did.

"It's really no big deal hon, momma knows you best after all." You teased Fuku with a wink, and she groaned in embarrassment. She turned away from you and huffed, hiding the darker green that grew on her face. You giggled and patted her back, telling her you were only joking.

Grillby decided to close early today, since it was Fukus birthday. He wanted to spend the day with his daughter, fortunately everyone that usually stopped by understood. A couple of them wished Fuku happy birthday too.

Fuku sat on the counter beside the cake, swinging her legs with a slice of the cake on a plate in her lap. You leaned against the counter with your own piece, watching Fukus face light up in delight when she took a bite. She turned to you, unblinking. You raised your eyebrows, amused.

"Is so guuuud!!" She exclaimed with a mouthful. You snickered and thanked her, watching Grillby shake his head and slide the cake back inside the box you brought it in. The three of you chatted in the kitchen for a while, munching on the treat you brought. Fuku was perfectly fine with the day, happy she was able to spend it with her dad and you. Grillby had gotten Fuku multiple gifts, plus the two of them were going to a fair tonight as one last present. Grillby had offered you to come along, but you declined, wanting them to have their own time together. You had gotten Fuku two gifts, one you gave earlier and one you just remembered about.

You set down your fork, excusing yourself to go and grab the surprise from the other room. Your legs carried you over to a leather chair, and seconds later you had a gift bag in your hands. After checking to make sure everything was inside, you hummed and skipped back to the two flames with a grin.

Appearing back into the kitchen, you cleared your throat and stood in front of Fuku. You held out the gift for her, stepping back when she took it.

"Another one? You guys are spoiling me!"

Fuku rustled in the bag, pulling out the sheets that covered the present. You glanced over at Grillby, who looked back and tilted his head. You gave him a thumbs up.

Fuku gasped as she pulled out the box inside, holding it to her chest. It was a Polaroid camera, and you had got it for her because you found her staring at them when the two of you hung out together awhile ago. You hoped she would like it, especially since it took you forever to find something she would like.

After another warm embrace and praises towards you, Fuku took out the camera and slid the Polaroid pictures into the slot.

"We're taking a picture so I can remember today! Dad get over here!!" Fuku exclaimed, and Grilby chuckled, shuffling over to stand next to his daughter. You were on the other side, Fukus arm slung around your shoulder. She held the camera up, and after everyone held peace signs up(while you made a secret sign), the picture was taken.

Stars, you never wanted to leave this world.

+++

Rubbing your tired eyes, you shuffled around in the kitchen grabbing the utensils you were bringing with you. Today was the day you were going to the Horror brothers home, for another cooking session and to talk about where they'll be staying. You were happy, but tired. 

You haven't slept well at all lately, always waking up from those nightmares in cold sweat and tears. They've been everyday, at an alarming rate. You became stressed over it, but never spoke about it because they're your problems, not someone else's. You tried to avoid sleeping as much as possible, but considering that's taking a toll on your body, you'd find yourself jolting to wake in fear.

A few of the skeletons noticed your bags and sluggish movements, but you just waved it off with a different topic. You were okay, you just needed to keep yourself busy. You'd stay up all night watching YouTube or something in bed, and you'd drift off only to wake up a few hours later for work. Coffee sure did help though.

Speaking of coffee, you were on your fifth mug. Coffee was heaven to you. Coffee didn't hurt you, didn't remind you of dark days, and it was always there for you. You honestly could marry it.

Taking another sip of the warm substance, you leaned against the counter top. Your eyes slipped closed, and you shot them back open after you noticed. Stars, you desperately needed sleep. You shook your head and grunted, looking over the utensils and ingredients you were taking with you.

Someone else made their way into the kitchen, but you were too tired to notice. You grabbed your mug, taking another long sip of the coffee.

"Are ya sure you wanna go to their house today honey? You're looking tired, and thats your fifth cup of coffee. You don't need ta go if you're tired, you know?" Stretch spoke as he moved to your side. You glanced up at him, blinking and nodding.

"I'm positive, don't worry your bones about me. I just didn't get enough sleep is all, the coffee is helping me. And I want to go, I promised Sugar and I can't let him down." You said, finishing off your mug and sighing. Even if Stretch was right, you made a promise to that adorable skeleton and there was no way in hell you were gonna break it. Stretch stared down at you, watching your eyes close for a few moments then shoot open.

You huffed, grabbing your phone and turning it on, checking the time.

"Aw shoot! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now!" You exclaimed, suddenly wide awake as you shoved your phone in your pocket and grabbed everything you were taking with you, stumbling past Stretch like he wasn't even there. The skeleton sighed, shaking his head. Well, he'll just walk you there. Just in case you decide to drop dead.

Heh.

Stretch followed you out, closing the house door behind himself and relaxing his hands in his pockets. You mumbled to yourself, clearly not noticing the lanky skeletons presence. It wasn't until you got to the part of the forest that led to the horror bros was when you finally acknowledged him.

"Oh, didn't know you were here Stretch.." You spoke, glancing to the side and rubbing your face. Stretch laughed, patting your back and continuing to stroll along with you. The weather was a little warmer now, which you enjoyed. It was like a blanket protecting you from the cold and lulling you to sleep..

"Kid, there's no way you're gonna be able to stay awake there." Your eyes jolted open as you looked around, seeing Stretch on your side and holding your weight. Oh uh, looks like you nodded off. You jumped up from his grasp, quickly defending yourself.

"Yes I can! I can stay awake forever if I wanted." You stated, the horror bros house coming into view.

"(Y/n), really. You're telling this to-"

"There house is right ahead! No going back now!" You exclaimed, speeding up your walk. Stretch took a breath, watching you strut ahead. He sighed, scratching the side of his skull. He knew you'd be asleep as soon as you sit down.

At least he tried?

+++

A while later, you sat on the counter top of the horror bros kitchen, listening idly to Sugar talk about how excited he was for the cooking. The two of you agreed on making casserole, which was in the oven baking. While that heated up, you both chatted over the moving arrangements. 

"I made sure to triple check everything for the two of you, just incase. It was a little small, but I think you'll like it! All it needs is some updating and some sprucing up, but it's a huge upgrade! Honestly, I don't know how we found another cabin out here, I guess it's just luck."

Or maybe it's the author-

"IM VERY EXCITED TO SEE THIS NEW HOME WE'LL BE STAYING IN!! IM SURE I CAN HANDLE CLEANING IT UP, AND IF I GET LUCKY, SANS WILL HELP OUT! RIGHT, BROTHER??" Sugar questioned to his brother in the other room, calling him by his real name instead of his given nickname. You never asked Axe if he liked it.

You heard a thud, and a groan, making you lean foward off the counter with a brow raised.

"Urgh, heh, sure thing Paps. Don't think it'll be such a nasal." Axe called out, chuckling to himself and listening to his brother groan in annoyance. You snorted, assuming he was okay. Sugar sighed, turning his attention back to you. You smiled sleepily at him, suppressing a yawn.

"ANYWAYS, YOUR EFFORTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED HUMAN (Y/N)! IT IS VERY KIND OF YOU TO BE HELPING US, AND STANDING UP FOR US!! YOU'RE ALMOST AS GREAT AS I! A CLOSE SECOND, IF I CAN SAY. NYEH!!" Sugar exclaimed, taking your tiny hands in his.

"It's what I do, don't need to thank me. Though I think I'd be third actually, Axe should be second." You said and traced your thumbs over Sugars gloved hands soothingly. A small tint of orange shimmered on his cheekbones, adorable. The giant furrowed his bone brows, confliction crossing his skull. You grinned, watching him internally argue with himself. After a few moments, Sugar sighed dramatically.

"USUALLY, I WOUDN'T PICK AND CHOOSE OVER A TOPIC LIKE THIS, BUT IF I HAD TO... AXE, WOULD HAVE TO BE THE SECOND. NYOH HOH, I DIDN'T WANT TO CHOSE IM SO SORRY HUMAN!!! PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET, YOU'RE STILL-!"

"Sugar! It's okay, I understand and I'm not upset! Hah, you didn't have to chose, I was just saying that. You don't gotta worry, stars you're so pure..." You interrupted Sugar, mumbling the last part to yourself. Reassuringly, you grinned at him and patted his hand.

A while after, dinner was served, and the three of you all now sat mushed together on the couch. You played a movie on your phone, that you had saved to your phone for this day. While it was a little small, you still enjoyed it.

You glanced over to Axe, seeing him enraptured in the show infront of him. He took slow bites of his food, his large red orb focused on the screen. You covered your mouth, hiding your smile and looking away from him. You haven't seen him so interested in something besides his brother, and you thought it was cute.

Turning to the other side, you looked up to Sugar. He looked like he was trying to watch the movie, but he wasn't comfortable. His already small sockets were squinted, and he was leaning closer to see. You tilted your head, piecing two and two together quickly. You tapped Sugars arm, gaining his attention. His skull turned to you.

"Yes, (Y/n)?" He questioned in a hushed tone.

"Can you see the show Sugar?" You asked, gesturing to the phone sitting on the brown coffee table. Sure it was somewhat small, but from where you were, you could see perfecrly fine. Sugar shook his skull, scratching the side of it with his phalanges.

"It's Very Blurry, But If I Get Close Enough, I Can Make Out The Phone Much Better!" You hummed at his response, rubbing your eyes. Well, this bean couldn't see much.

"I see...I'll do something about that, okay? You'll be able to see a lot better soon." You said without a second thought, taking another bite of your dinner. Sugar was confused, but he nodded anyways. 

The movie ended some time later, and everyone was already finished their dinner. Halfway through the show, you had drifted off, leaning against Axe's arm. He didn't notice your light presence until he went to get up, to stretch. You had shifted, huffing and snaking your arms around his, snuggling into his jacket. Axe immediately froze up, snapping his direction down to you. His glowing eyelight peered down at your sleeping frame, sort of relaxing with it just being you.

Axe stared a little longer, listening to your soft breaths. He knew you were exhausted, it was obvious with the dark bags under your eyes. Axe would catch you drifting off while standing up, only to catch yourself when you jolted awake. You also fell alseep for a couple of minutes throughout the movie, finally giving into a rest fairly needed. Sugar also noticed this, seeing you sway in the kitchen while the two of you cooked. He was afraid you'd pass out and fall off the counter or hit your head, so he kept close to you.

You seemed to be resisting to sleep, which had the two wondering why. There was no doubt that you hadn't of slept the night before, and when you arrived, the two had to hold back their questions. You looked overly exhausted. But you still came and kept your promise, with a tired smile.

You looked so peaceful, out shining the dim setting of this rotten cabin he and his brother were forced to stay in. Axe chuckled, repositioning himself to a more comfortable spot, careful not to stir you. The skeleton played with your soft hair, twirling it loosely around his phalanges and watching to not get the strands stuck in between his joints. Axe let you rest on him, his crimson iris never leaving your resting frame.

Sugar came from the kitchen after washing the dishes from dinner, appearing around the corner. As he got closer, he could see you asleep comfortably against Axe. When Sugar looked up, he saw his brother playing with your hair and his one eyelight directed on you. Axe' grin was slightly turned upwards. Sugar furrowed his brows, a pang of jealously ringing though his SOUL. But at the same time, he was happy that his brother looked so content. It's been so long since Axe looked generally relaxed, and it was a relieving sight to see for Sugar.

Still, he couldn't help but wish just a little bit, that he was in Axe's position.

Not because he liked you like that! He just wanted to be there so he could comfort you too!

"Brother? Is The Human Asleep?" Sugar softly asked, moving over to sit down. Axe looked up, humming before answering.

"Hmm, sure is Paps. Didn't even notice till I tried to move, heh." Axe responded, haulting the twirling of your hair. The two went silent when you moved around, grumbling incoherent words to yourself. You let go of Axe's arm, but still leaned against him. Once you stopped your shifting, Sugar shook his skull and sighed.

"Should We Let Her Rest? She Looked Awfully Tired When She Arrived, I'm Surprised She Stayed Awake For That Long!" Sugar told his brother, glancing down to you every few seconds. Axe shrugged, closing his sockets.

"I guess. She did look exhausted, we should let her sleep 'till one of the others come searching for her. I'll take her up to my room, kay?" Axe said and carefully stood up. Sugar nodded in agreement, lightly holding you until Axe took you in his arms, holding you bridal style.

"You Better Hope She Doesn't Comment On How Messy Your Room Is When She Awakes, Sans! I Just Cleaned It For You Yesterday And Its Already A Mess In There!"

"Got it bro, heh." Axe carried you to his room after that small talk with Sugar, nudging open his door with his shoulder. He didn't bother turning on a light, already being accustomed to seeing in the dark. Axe carried you over to his ridged bed, hovering over it for a few moments. All that was on it was a simple white pillow, and a thin sheet. His blankets were currently hung outside, being dried from getting washed earlier. Axe looked around his room, ignoring the thrown around crumpled up papers, and the other things tossed around that he always fails to pick up.

Nope, nothing he could use.

Axe sighed, laying you down onto his bed. He pulled off his navy blue jacket, waving off the smell of ketchup and draping it over your frame. Considering the size different between you and him, the jacket was almost like a small blanket for you. You snuggled into the hood of his jacket, clenching onto the insides of it. Axe's grin widdened, and he snorted. You amused Axe apparently.

The skeleton turned from you, stepping away and snatching up an old sweater that would still possibly fit from off his desk. With one last look back at you, Axe left you to sleep in his bed, shutting the creaky door behind him.

"Sleep well, little dove."

+++

Two and a half hours passed since you fell asleep, and it was around nine at night. The dark had long since taken over, and the animals of the night appeared. The sounds of crickets and other bugs chirped from outside the tattered cabin the horror bros called "home." Speaking of them, the two were sat on their old green couch, quietly chatting to each other while you slept upstairs.

Not long ago, your phone vibrated on their table. The notification turned on the front screen, so Axe took a peak. Of course, it was one of the cabin skeletons, asking where you were. Classic, to be specific. Axe scoffed, rolling his eye light in annoyance.

'They can't trust ya alone with anyone, can they dove?' Axe thought, ignoring the message and continuing his chat. Well, Sugar was the one mainly talking, but still. Axe couldn't really respond anyways, not that he wanted to. He wanted to see all of them appear looking for you, only to find out you were just dandy without them.

It was entertaining, seeing all of them so obsessed with a human.

"DO YOU THINK THEY'LL BE COMING SOON TO GET (Y/N)??" Sugar asked, readjusting himself on the couch. Axe sighed, nodding his skull lazily.

"Probs, bro. None of 'em know ta let the dove fly without supervision, heh." Axe responded, leaning his skull back against the couch. Sugar tilted his skull at Axes choice of wording, shrugging it off without asking.

"SHOULD I GO AHEAD AND WAKE HER UP THEN?" Sugar questioned again. Just after he asked, there was the sound of creeking coming from upstairs. Axe assumed you had woken up.

"I think she's up already Paps."

'Knock knock knock kNocKkK'

Axe sighed, and Sugar shouted a 'BE RIGHT THERE!!' The tall skeleton shot up from his seat, and skidded over to the door. As he swung open the door, Axe heard his bedroom door creak open.

"HELLO FRIENDS! ARE YOU HERE FOR THE HUMAN??" Yep, they were.

"Yep, she hasn't been answerin my texts so I came to see what's up." That was Sans, yay.

"Doll always answers her phone." Oh great, he brought the My Chemical Romance train wreck too.

"I SEE! WELL, YOU ALL CAN COME IN, IT IS DARK OUT!"

And in came Vanilla, Red, Stretch, and Blue. Huh, guess the gangs not all here. Sugar shut the door behind them all, letting them all shuffle into the clustered home.

"Sup, Vanilla." Axe said when the two met eyelights. Sans shifted, saying a half assed greeting back.

"HELLO AXE! HOW'RE YOU TODAY?" Blue greeted in a friendly manner. Stretch stood beside him, glowering at Axe. His sockets were narrowed. Axe hummed, deciding to play along with the carrot.

"M' good. Had a nice time with the dove today." Axe responded, hearing you shuffling down the stairs. Stretch raised a brow.

"Where is she, anyways?" He questioned Axe.

"OH! SHE'S-"

"Right here." You appeared from upstairs, rubbing your eyes and stretching your joints at the bottom of the steps. Everyone looked to you, and Axe rolled his eyelights when he saw Classic visibly relax. Then he looked over to you, a look of suprise settling on his skull. There you stood, wearing his jacket that was four times the size of you, fresh from a nap.

Okay, hella cute image.

You raised your brows when no one spoke, simply staring at you. You placed a hand on your hip, having to pull up the sleeves to use your hand. Then Axe chuckled, a smirk forming on his cracked skull. Red rolled his eyelights, looking away from you with a light crimson blush on his cheekbones. Stars formed in Blues sockets, but quickly disappeared when he shook his skull. Stretch glanced over to Axe, slouching a little and blowing air out of his nasal bone. Sans raised his bone brows, glancing to Axe questionably. Sugar blinked innocently.

"Lookin comfy, dove." Axe spoke up from the couch. You jumped, looking down at the jacket that fitted you like a gown. You had to admit, it was really soft.

"Ah, sorry. Couldn't help myself, aheh.." You unzipped the jacket, slipping it off of you and shuffling over to the owner. Axe snickered and took his jacket back, putting it on and settling into it.

"Well, looks like you guys came looking for me. What time is it anyways??" You asked, mainly to yourself. Axe snatched up your phone from the table, handing it to you. You thanked him, turning it on.

9:18 PM

"Why didn't ya answa' any of our texts?? We've been tryin ta get ahold of ya for half an hour." Red grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. You looked at your phone again, seeing the multiple messages from the various skeletons.

"Oh, uh sorry boys. I kinda fell asleep I guess earlier, and didn't have my phone on me. Did you guys need something?" You scratched your head, covering your mouth while yawning.

"Nah kid, you're fine. Just wanted to check on you is all." Sans budded in, shrugging. You glanced to Axe, seeing him huff and slouch in his spot. Sugar shifted on his feet uncomfortably. You pursed your lips, humming.

"Okay...Well I was fine. You guys usually don't check up on me when I'm out, but alright. These two kept me good company, I'm sure if something happened they would have my back." You spoke with a slight hint of annoyance in your voice.

If these guys don't learn to just accept that nothing was gonna happen...

Quickly after that, you were saying your goodbyes to the horror bros for the night. The four that had come for you were all waiting outside the door. As you waved goodbye, something came to mind all of a sudden.

"Oh! Hold on!" You eclaimed, taking a step back. You looked at Axe, smiling.

"I almost forgot. But, Axe. I assume you don't like that nickname, and it's weird calling you by a tool. So, do you want a different one?" You asked him, catching him of guard. You glanced to the skeletons outside, holding up a finger to tell them one moment.

"Uh, that's a little random don't cha think?" He questioned, scratching the side of his skull. You shrugged.

"Eh. Just thought you'd like to be called something else is all."

"HOW ABOUT...JUPITER??" Sugar piped up, a hand rubbing his chin. Axe glanced to his brother, confused.

"Uh, bro?"

"No no, I think I see why he's saying that." You said, snickering. Sugar laughed nervously, wringing his gloves.

"I-I MEAN! JUPITRR IS THE PLANET CALLED THE BIG RED EYE OR SOMETHING, RIGHT?? I REMEMBER READING SOMETHING ABOUT IT IN ONE OF YOUR OLD ASTRONOMY BOOKS, BROTHER! AND SINCE WELL, YOUR..EYELIGHT IS RED, IT BASICALLY FITS YOU!!" Sugar explained, and you hummed. Axe looked a little surprised, but chuckled and closed his sockets.

"Hmm, welp. I couldn't think of anything better. Guess you can call me Jupiter now, heh."

Well, that was easier than expected.

(Or the author just got lazy-)

Jupiter it is then.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I got lazy at the end eheh
> 
> MC:*Wears Mars jacket*  
> Jupiter:"Suck it cabin skeletons"
> 
> Who wants angst and drama cause I haven't added enough already?!?  
> lol jk, sad times are coming, but not so soon.
> 
> Also, I might throw in my AU bbys, but dont worry, they wont be much of an impact for the harem uwo


	19. Lonely Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new nightmare, and some time with a mustard loving skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK. A CHAPTER?!
> 
> But its short af??? OoPs,,,

+++

You rose up from your bed, yawning and stretching your limbs. A groan of satisfaction left you as you rubbed your eyes, slowly waking yourself up. Rays of light were scattered across your floor and body, lighting up the dark corners and thoughts. You got up, shuffling around your room to do your morning routine. After grabbing a pair of clothes, you headed towards your bathroom to shower.

A while later, you were stepping out your bathroom and out of your room. The floor beneath you creaked with each step, alerting you of how quiet everything was. Usually, there was at least some type of noise being made around the house. But today there was nothing but your footsteps.

Shrugging it off, you made your way down the stairs and noticed that today there wasn't the smell of something cooking. In fact, you couldn't hear anything from the kitchen. You thought nothing of it, assuming the boys decided to eat something simple for today. Who were you to complain? Sometimes you needed a break too.

Passing by the dining room, you saw that no one was in there. You furrowed your brows, confused with this. Usually, there was at least one of the guys in there around this time.

'Maybe they aren't awake yet?' You thought, slipping your phone out of your pocket and checking the time. No, it was past ten AM, most of them should be awake by now.

'Paps Edge and Blue probably went on a run...so the other three are most likely asleep. Yeah.' You concluded to yourself, nodding and continuing on your way. Stepping into the kitchen, you noticed the slight change in lighting. 'Since when was it this dim in here?' You assumed the bulbs just needed to be changed.

You made your morning breakfast, sitting down at the island and eating it quietly. It's been a while since the house has been so silent. It was a little eery, but you guessed it was because you got used to the house buzzing in some way. Some quiet never hurt anyone though.

You snapped back to reality, looking down and noticing you had already finished eating. Wow, you must've dazed into your own world for a while there. After you washed up, you pondered on what you should do.

Oh, your walking.

Well, you guessed you were going to the basement now. Maybe Sans or one of the guys were down there. You flew down the steps, almost like you weren't even walking. As you headed down the steps, the sound of something warping rang in your ears. You slowed, wondering if the guys were working on something. Maybe it was important? Should you go and see?

Deciding to, you left the stairwell and into the basement you appeared in. The whining sound became louder, coming from the right of you. To your surpise though, no one was in sight. Just you, in this basement, with something making noise. It was beginning to creep you out. Your legs began to move without your control, carrying you towards the noise. Goosebumps appeared on your skin, and you shivered. The air around you became suddenly cold and dense.

As you got closer to the noise, the lighting changed again. It became dimmer than usual, setting the mood to a much creepier one. You tried to turn around, not ready to be that one retard that goes towards the scary noises. But to your avail, you juet couldn't turn. Panic set in your stomach, wondering why you couldn't control your own body. What was happening? 

You peered around a corner, and your sight setted on a machine that illuminated purple. It looked like an arc, with tubes connected to it. It reached to the ceiling, and hovering right in the center, was a large swirling purple vortex. The vortex was oval shaped, and the colors faded darker towards the middle. You barely had any time to process what you were seeing, because moments later, you were rushing up the stairs.

The door of the basement was swung open by you, and you began calling out the guys names. Finally, you felt like you were in control again. Your legs pulled you through every room, shouting for the skeletons you lived with. Why were you doing this?

You jumped from room to room, not finding a single SOUL in any of them. Huffing, you ran up the stairs, heading towards the library to check there. Pushing open the doors, you called out Sans name, no response. You walked in, checking every spot before jogging out of there after finding nothing.

Room after room, knocking on each of their doors. Swinging open their doors. Calling their names. And each time, there wasn't a response.

Why were you panicking? Was this even you? Is this real? Couldn't they have just went out and forgot to tell you? What was that thing down there? What if the guys were taken into there? What was happening??

You were brought back down the stairs, heaving from the running you've been doing. Time passed and you were now tapping your foot worriedly on the floor with your phone up to your ear. You were calling Sans, listening to the ringing and hopping for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but the number-" You bit your lip, ending the call and going to the next.

"I'm sorry, but-" You cursed aloud, repeating the process with tears beginning to brim your eyes. This was all wrong, one of them would have answered by now! They couldn't have just disappeared could they?

"God damnit!" You shrieked, throwing your phone away from you. None of them answered. Not Jupiter or Sugar, not even Rus and Black. The last two could probably be because you're on bad terms, but that probably wasn't the case. Had they all left? Left you here alone?

Alone.

You were alone, something you hated, no, despised. Especially when being abandoned without a notice. Not a warning, nothing. All of them were gone. You were always left alone, that's why you attach to others so easily. To feel wanted. 

But they left you, just like everyone did.

You were looking down at your hands, noticing that they were blurry, and it looked like they were see-through. Tears fell off your cheeks, dropping to your palms but fazing through them.

You couldn't handle being alone again. You'd break without someone here. 

Now you were on the floor, sobbing as darkness began to surround you. Your image flickered and jolted, like some kind of hologram would. You began to shout for the skeletons, but your voice sounded distant and quiet. Everything around you became blurry and dark.

Why were you so attached in the first place? 

You'll have to leave them soon anyways.

+++

Your eyes shot open, and you jolted into sitting position in your bed. You're in bed? You were breathing fast and heavily, the recollection of what you had just dreamt of creeping into your memory. Running your hand through your tangled hair and down your face, you calmed yourself down. You closed your eyes and thought about your brothers smile.

'It was just a nightmare, I'm okay..'

A few minutes later, and your breathing was much easier now. You blew out a long sigh, rubbing your face tiredly and opening your eyes. The sun was barely peeking above the horizon, so you assumed it was early morning.

'That...was a new one.'

You thought back to the images of last night. They frazzled and mixed up, but you knew that it was about the guys. They had disappeared without a trace. And something about the machine? Yeah, there was...something? You couldn't remember thar part. It was very faint in your mind. It had also been a while since your last nightmare, so this one caught you off guard.

Huffing, you moved to edge of your bed, where your prosthetic laid. There was no way you were going back to sleep after that. Putting that on and getting out of bed, you slipped on some slippers and shuffled to your bathroom. When you caught a glimpse of your reflection, you cringed and moved from the mirror. Of course, there were dark circles under your eyes. Along with messy hair, and an absolutely done look.

Yay, morningssss......

You did your business, and opted to at least brush your hair. You didn't want to look like a total train wreck. Moments later, you were shuffling down the hall of your home with your arms wrapped around yourself. The only noise around was the creeks of the floor beneath you. But you wouldn't be surprised if someone was up.

If they were here.

Ooookay lets not make yourself get anxious like that. You sped up your pace just a little, heading down the stairs of this large place. Perhaps Paps was up early to run?

You headed to the kitchen, opting to make yourself some coffee. Coffee was your go to on a bad day. The kitchen light was on, so you assumed someone must be there. You stepped into the kitchen, immediately spotting a familiar figure leaning against the counter. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, and headed over to them.

"Oh, hey doll, what-(Y/N)?" Your arms wrapped around the familiar black coat, startling the skeleton wearing it. Red froze at the sudden affection, his arms hovering around you. You burried your face into his jacket, your hands gripping to the fabric. Without a word, you held onto Red in relief. He on the other hand, was a little confused. But, he didn't ask about the sudden touch. Instead, he held you back, his arms draped around your shoulders and he pulled you a little closer. Something was obviously up with you, since you were one. Up as early as it is. Two, you're hugging Red. And three, he could feel the tense aura around you when you appeared.

Red stared down at you, his phalanges drawing circles against your back. He wasn't exactly sure what to do in this situation. All you did though was stand there and grip onto him. Should he say something? The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes, until you sucked in a breath and began to move back from Red. A part of the skeleton was disappointed but he released you anyways.

You smiled sheepishly, glancing to the side awkwardly. Red raised a brow, wanting to ask about what just happened. You rubbed your arm and sighed.

"Sorry I just, needed that." You admitted to him. Reds eyelights focused on the circles under your (E/C) colored eyes, setting off a light in his skull. He knew what was wrong with the flick of a switch. Red chuckled and shook his skull, telling you that it was fine.

"So why 're ya' up this early? Don't cha got work lata' today?" Red asked, attempting to beat around the bush.

"I could ask the same for you, bone boy." You deflected the question, happily accepting the mug of coffee Red held out to you. The two of you sat down at the island, drinking your drinks in bliss.

"Eh, jus' sum late night workin' is all."

"You boys really need to get more rest. I swear you've been down there a lot more lately. I barely see you when I'm here." You jumped onto the topic, earning a light laugh from Red.

"Ya' should tell Vanilla that. He's been down the'a more than both me 'n Stretch. I know when ta' sleep." Red replied with a shrug. The two of you talked for a while, watching as pockets of light began to peer through the windows as the morning began. Admittedly, you were a little tired. But you didn't want to go back to sleep, just to have anoher nightmare. It would mess up your day. The conversation soon died down, and it just became the two of you drinking coffee in comfortable silence. You'd occasionally catch Red staring at you from the corner of your eyes, but you brushed it off as a trick of the light.

Eventually you ran out of coffee, so you got up and washed the cup. Red stood aswell, groaning when he stretched his bones.

"You gonna go and sleep?" You questioned, turning to him.

"Mmm, nah. Boss'll neva' let me hear tha' enda' it if I sleep in for long." Red said with a chuckle, and you hummed.

"Well you can always just like, go to sleep at a normal time and not stay up till ungodly hours to work. That's a thing." You jokingly spoke while nudging him. Red rolled his eyelights, pushing you away and beginning to leave. You followed after him with a grin.

"Why're ya followin' me?" Red questioned, heading towards the game room in the back. You shrugged in response.

"Got nothing better to do. I don't have work till later and I don't think I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon so why not mess with you?" Red groaned while you snickered following him into the game room. He flicked on the lights, shuffling over to one of the love sacks and plopping himself down on it. You did the same to the other one, grunting when you sank into it. Red snorted, and you flipped him the bird. 

"Well ya' gotta get unda' my skin to do so doll, heh." The both of you bickered some more for a while, enjoying each others company. You had almost forgotten about the nightmare, but something in the back of your mind kept reminding you. It was an uncomfortable thought, that you tried to push away with laughter and conversation.

The both of you didn't even play on any of the consoles, just talking to each other. You didn't know why he decided to come here anyways. He probably just wanted to relax. Time went by, and you began to quiet down. The others were starting to wake you assumed, hearing steps and creeks of the home above you. Now you two were just looking at each other in silence. You wouldn't say it was awkward, it was just, weird? Yeah. You'd make faces at him occasionally like a child, and he'd roll his eyelights.

But the mood changed quickly when Red asked you a question. Your smile had fallen and you took some time to react. The next thing you new after an awkward laugh and a horrible excuse, you were yet again in Reds arms, hovering above his lap with your legs. Your face was hidden in his sweater, while his arms were wrapped around you, holding you close to him. He knew why you've been up sp early lately, and you admitted to it. He himself understood completely, since he had night terrors too.

"It was just..."

"Ya' don't gotta explain kitten, I understand it." Red cooed, running his phalanges through your hair. The sudden connection with the two of you made Red happy. He felt comfortable soothing you, for the most part. Sure you had only known eachother for a few months, but its not like you like each other. You just need comfort.

You gripped tighter onto his jacket, taking long breaths to calm yourself. Thankfully you weren't crying, but if you had to explain that, you probably would have. Red didn't push you to talk about what you dreamt of.

Minutes passed, and you stayed there in his arms the entire time. You felt warm, safe being there. It's like he radiated calm for your SOUL. There was a low purring sound coming from Reds ribs, almost sounding like a melody. It rang in your ear when you pressed the side of your face against his sweater to hear it better.

Reds crimson eye lights peered down at you, watching you press against him and squint your eyes. He arched a brow, quietly chuckling. It shook you, causing you to move back and look at him.

"Sorry." You apologized quickly, shifting to get up off of the skeleton. Red shook his skull, taking your hand in his and swiftly tugging you back down. You fell against him, this time sitting in his lap and your face mushed into his chest. Red securely wrapped his arms around you, holding you with a smirk. You squirmed, pushing yourself up to look up at him.

"Let go ya' weirdo! You ruined the moment!" You exclaimed, making Red snicker. You wiggled and yelled at Red, your face becoming flushed from the squirming. But too no avail, Red never let you loose. Eventually you had to stop to catch your breath, so you glared at him instead.

'Strong ass skeletons always bullying me and stuff...' You thought to yourself. Red, looking amused as hell, shifted under you, moving one of his arms to ruffle your hair. The other arm was still secured around your waist.

"Yer' cute when yer angry doll." Red commented, which you groaned to and ducked away from his hand.

"Just let me go alreadyyyy." You whined like a kid, making a pouty face.

Once you were out of Reds arms and back to your own bubble, you flicked his skull and scurried away from him. Red snickered, watching you disappear from the room and leave him by himself. A sigh left the skeleton a few seconds later, and he slouched down into his sweater wih closed sockets.

At least you were smiling now.

Yeah, he did all of that on purpose, but it was worth it. To him at least. Especially with you so close to him like that.

...

Okay, he's still a perv. But a sweet one?...

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Apparently I have a life and I have writers block so uh,, im sorry  
> This is rushed af but heyyyy it had Red in it
> 
> MC:*Has nightmare*  
> Red:"Relatable but I'm here for you just dont tell anyone im soft for you-"


	20. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with a new found curiousity, but unfortunately for you, you find no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE CHAPTER I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT I RUSHED IT

+++

Your head rested against the back of the wooden chair, a sigh leaving your lips. The past few hours have been wasted time, and you were still unsatisfied. Closing the brown tattered book in your lap, you crossed your arms over your chest and huffed. This morning you woke up with a new found curiosity, and you haven't stopped searching for answers since. 

"These say nothing about SOULS yet they're entire books on monster analogy!" You complained to yourself. Yes, you were attempting to research SOULS.

When you woke up today, the first thing on your mind was just that. You thought it may have been a dream that caused it but as the day went on, the curiosity kept gnawing at your mind. So you went to the small library in the back of the cabin and began to look for answers. You were pretty sure you knew the basics of a SOUL, being an Undertale fanatic at one point...

You knew that monster SOULS were all white and flipped upside down. On the contrary to a humans SOUL, which is right side up and has a certain color to it based on the humans main character trait. The SOUL was the life source of monsters and humans, and a monsters is much more fragile than a humans. That's basically all you knew, and for the longest time, you thought that would be all. But according to the need for more knowledge, you were told otherwise.

What else could there be to know? And why was it so important all of a sudden?

The books you've read through have all had barely any information on SOULS, which confused and pissed you off since you've been looking for so long. You scanned through each book carefully, only to find everything you already knew and nothing more.

You were about to give up. Even though the thought clawed at your head, you were tired of sitting in one place for hours over nothing. All the books talked about were how magic held a monster together and all that jazz. You weren't gonna lie though, you did find some info interesting.

Dramatically dropping your head into your arms and laying on the table top, you decided you'd give up for now. You would procrastinate just like you used to, then become stressed all over again.

"Hey kid." You jumped and spun in your chair, shrieking when it rocked backwards and you began to fall with it. Luckily for you though, an orange hooded skeleton caught the top of your chair. It stopped you from falling cutting off your screech. Your eyes darted up to Stretch, who towered over you. He was wearing an amused expression, being the exact opposite of yours. Stretch snickered, looking down into your wide eyes.

"Falling for me all over again, (Y/n)?" He commented, fixing your chair back on four feet again. You groaned, crossing your arms and rolling your eyes.

"Don't sneak up on me like that next time! Jeez..." You complained. Stretch hummed, strolling over to your side and leaning against the table. His eye lights scanned over the books you had scattered on the table, before back to your unamused face.

"Sorry kid, guess I can't help spooking people down to the bone, heh." He commented and snickered at his own joke. You sighed, laying onto the table and brushing off that overused pun. As you settled back down, Stretch took another look at the books scattered on the table.

"So, whatcha reading about?" He asked, his eye lights meeting your tired eyes once more. You shifted in your seat, rubbing your eyes more in stress than tiredness.

"Well, it's been on my mind ever since I woke up this morning, and it's been nagging me ever since. But I can't find anything that's new to me already! And it's getting on my- wait." You sat up straight, a thought popping into your head. Stretch arched a brow, curious to what that mind of yours was thinking of.

"You can help me!" You exclaimed, a grin on your face as you spoke. Stretch chuckled, watching your (e/c) colored eyes shimmer.

"Cant help ya if I don't know what is you're looking for hon." You made an 'oh' face, before jumping up in your seat.

"SOUL's! Before I appeared here, I knew basically what any other hardcore fan did about them and-!"

"Hold on kid, I uh, don't know about all of that. I mean, telling ya about it." Stretch cut you off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What- why? I've been looking all day! My mind won't be satisfied without more information, come on Stretch!" You looked up to the skeleton with pleading eyes, all the while Stretch avoided eye contact with you.

"Sorry kid, I just- Oh, is that Blue calling? Guess I better go answer him before he gets mad, heh." Stretch said.

"Don't you dare Stretch! He's not even-! Aaaand he's gone." You whined in frustration, swearing to get back that carrot later. Why did he avoid the topic so quickly? He has to know more than you do, after all, he is a monster. You just wanted answers is all, jeez. You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose and opting to give up like you were going to earlier.

A thought popped into your head just before you called quits, a smile forming on your face once more. 'I can just ask one of the others!' You thought, proud of yourself for being so smart. Someone will have to give you answers!

After swiftly putting the books back to their respective slots, you practically sprinted out of the library. As you searched for one of the skeletons, you thought of who may have the most knowledge of them. Your brain thirsted for knowledge, so you were gonna get as much as you could.

Your stomach growled, interrupting your thoughts. Well, maybe you should eat something first.

Turning on your heels, you headed towards the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. On the way, there was the sound of metal scraping metal that made you cringe. It came from your prosthetic, sending a wave of anxiety down your spine. It's been months since your last checkup with your doctor, and the main reason you went to them is to make sure your prosthetic didn't break or something.

You'd have to do something about it soon. Taking smaller steps now, you appeared into the kitchen, and grabbed a poptart from the pantry. On the way back out, you spotted a tall skeleton with a red scarf and sharp features strutting down the hall. You wondered if he knew anything about SOULS...

"Hey, Edge!" You called out, making your way towards him. Edge turned around, looking around until he saw you jogging towards him.

"WHAT IS IT, HUMAN? IM BUSY RIGHT NOW, SO BE QUICK!" He spoke and turned around fully, crossing his arms.

"Well, since you're busy, do you know where Red is?" You asked, taking a bite of the poptart. Edge narrowed his sockets at the question.

"WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO KNOW WHERE MY TRASH-" You narrowed your eyes at Edge, wearing a 'don't finish that sentence' expression. Edge huffed, rolling his eyelights.

"MY BROTHER IS?" Edge corrected himself after the look you gave him. You nodded in approval, smiling at the edge lord. "I needed to ask him something is all." You said after you finished the poptart in your mouth.

"TCH. THAT BAG OF BONES IS PROBABLY LAZING AROUND PLAYING VIDEO GAMES." You rolled your eyes at the insult, sighing.

"So in the game room, thanks Edge." You spoke and headed off to find Red, brushing past the tall skeleton. As you walked away, you felt a pair of eyes burning into your head, but you chose to ignore it.

"Reeeeed." You called out as you approached the game room. There was cursing that sounded like Reds voice, confirming that was the skeleton you were looking for. You peeked into the room, pushing the door open more to see of anyone else was in there too.

No one was in there besides Red, who was facing away from you, staring at the tv screen ahead of him. On his skull was a headset? How did that even stay on? His gaze was glued to the game, making it obvious that he didn't know you were even calling him.

You grinned, an idea forming in your head. You creeped into the dimly lit room, slowly making your way up behind the distracted skeleton. He grunted, causing you to freeze for a second when he shifted in his spot. You held back the giggles that were forming in your throat, getting closer to the couch he sat on.

Red cursed again as he got shot, and you took another step. The floor creeper under you, making you cringe and warily look towards Red. He didnt seem to hear still, thankfully.

'Just another step...' You thought, a malicious grin growing on your face as you got ready to scare the living hell out of Red.

"You're not very good at sneaking around, doll." Red spoke up, still facing the tv. You furrowed your brows, your confused expression turning into a shocked one when Red disappeared from in front of you.

"Boo." You spun around, your hand balled into a fist as you swung at the being behind you. They caught your fist, and not even a second later you were falling backwards. You landed on a soft cushion on your back, the skeleton that disappeared moments ago reappearing above you.

"Fucking Christ!" You yelled, squirming under Red as he laughed. Your heart was racing from the sudden turn of events.

"Ya face was priceless! Damn doll, I haven't laughed this hard in a while!" Red exclaimed in between fits of laughter, while you groaned and tried pushing him off of you.

"Shut up! You're lucky I didn't dent your skull you ass!" Red snorted, whiping a few crimson tears that formed in his sockets before they fell on your face.

"Ya pack a good punch though, I'll hand ya that." He said after finishing laughing.

"Just get off of me!"

"What if I don't want ta?" Red purred, smirking and winking at you.

"I'll yell for Sans."

"He isn't here doll." Dang!

"I'll yell for Edge." You said, hoping that would get him off of you. Red rolled his eyelights, pushing himself up.

"Y'er no fun." He huffed, and you grinned in victory, pushing yourself up.

"Oh but you love me." You said innocently, leaning against his shoulder and snickering. Red grunted, nudging you off of him.

"What didcha' come in here for? Just ta bother me?" You shook your head, sitting up straight and crossing your legs together.

"Nah, i had something I wanted to ask. I asked Stretch at first but he didn't want to answer, and then ran away." You spoke with a huff, hoping to catch the carrot later. Red hummed, grabbing his controller and leaning back against the couch.

"What is it? Gotta be somethin' good if the ashtray avoided answerin." He said, continuing his game.

"Well, it's about SOULS, and before you-!" Red paused his game and his skull turned towards you.

"Red, just listen for a second!" You spat out, grabbing his hands to prevent him from leaving.

"It can't be that bad, can it? I only have a little knowledge, and I woke up this morning craving more! I just want to know something new." You spoke fast, wanting the skeleton to understand. Reds eyelights looked down to your hands holding onto his, then back up to your face. You pleaded with your eyes, putting on a small smile for him.

Red sighed, shaking his skull.

"Fine! Fine, I don't know much doll, y'er gonna have ta ask Vanilla, he knows more than I do." Red said, and you had the sneaking suspicion that he was lying about not knowing much. He was.

"Ah thank you Red!" You exclaimed, hugging the skeleton happily. Red melted into your hold, almost drooling as you squeezed him. He really loved your touch, it seems.

"Heh, 's no problem toots." Red cooed, and you moved yourself from him. You put your hands in between your crossed legs, smiling up at the skeleton and waiting for him to speak. Red could just feel how happy you were over this, it practically radiated off of you. You seemed so innocent, like a child who just got icecream. 

"Well, ya said ya know tha basics, so I'll tell ya everythin' else I know, kay?" You nodded eagerly.

"Well-"

"SANS!" Before Red could even get the first sentence out, Edge bursted into the room. Your eyes darted towards the edgy skeleton, his sockets narrowed as usual.

"Y-yeah Boss?" Red said, sitting up a little straighter.

"LET'S GO. WE HAVE THINGS TO DO." Edge ordered glancing at you for just a second. You deflated in your spot, looking back to Red. Seriously? Right when you were about to get answers!

"W-we do?" The older brother questioned. You always found it weird how Edge liked to pull Red around, even if he was the younger brother. Eh, either way sucks.

"YES, DON'T QUESTION ME SANS. LET'S GO." Edge boomed, tapping his boot on the ground impatiently. Red glanced to you for a moment, before sighing.

"Y'er just gonna have ta' ask Vanilla doll." You groaned, slapping your hands on your face and dragging them down. Edge eyed you weirdly, shaking his skull and turning his attention back to his brother. 

"COME ON, WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE ON YOUR LAZINESS!" Red got up and followed his brother out of the room, leaving you alone to your misery. Flopping back on the couch, you whined in defeat.

Sans wasn't here, Red just left with Edge, and Stretch ditched you! Blue and Papyrus were both out too, leaving you no options here. You could go to the horror bros, but you've been over there a lot recently. So you decided not to bother them.

You got up, wandering out of the room unsatisfied. There was one other option that had popped up in your head, but you quickly shut that down. You'd just have to wait till Sans got home.

+++

You mumbled under your breath, shaking your head and deleting the text for the tenth time. You swung your legs on the edge of the couch, staring at your phone while laying upside down on the couch. Beginning to type again, you tuned out the tv that played in the background. It was dead quiet when you first came in, so you turned on the tv as a background noise.

Two hours have passed and the only person that came back was Blue. You talked with him for a bit, until he had disappeared to work on his puzzles. Stretch was no where to be found, so you assumed he was still hiding away.

Pausing and reading over the text so far, you blew out a breath and kept typing. Why was this so hard? For a while, you've been thinking of doing this. Fortunately for you, HE, hadn't blocked your number. So you decided to take a chance, even if it didnt work out.

"(Y/N)?" You blinked, looking away from your phone and to the one calling you. Papyrus was standing on the other side of the couch, a questioning look gazing down at you. You turned off your phone and smiled at him.

"Hey Paps! How has your day been?" You greeted him, setting your phone down.

"IT'S BEEN GREAT! I GOT TO HANG OUT WITH A FRIEND OF MINE AND CATCH UP WITH HER!" Papyrus told you, and you hummed.

"ALSO, WHY ARE YOU LAYING LIKE THAT?" He questioned, and you shrugged.

"I got bored, but sounds like you had fun." You said and fixed yourself to sit upright.

"I DID! WERE YOU HERE BY YOURSELF ALL DAY? I KNOW SANS HAD WENT OUT BUT IM NOT SURE ABOUT THE OTHERS." Papyrus asked you, to which you shook your head.

"Nah, Red, Edge and Stretch were here but Stretch disappeared and the other two went out a few hours ago. Blue just got back about an hour ago so I wasn't alone for to long." The two of you idly conversed for a while, mostly talking about Papyrus' day and whatnot.

Eventually the topic changed to what was going to happen over the summer, and boy did he have some things planned.

"I'VE TALKED WITH SANS ABOUT GOING TO THE BEACH THIS SUMMER, AND IF EVERYONE WAS FREE, WE COULD! I ALREADY HAVE SOME IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO THERE, AND SOME HUMAN ATTRACTIONS THAT LOOK FUN!" You nodded with a big smile, watching as Papyrus talked with glee.

On the inside though, your stomach churned at the thought of the beach. Anything that had to do with large amounts of water and swimming, you avoided.

Because you couldn't swim, of course.

But everything else sounded good to you. You even pitched in a few ideas to him.

"Whatcha talking about?" You jumped, turning around to see Sans leaning on the couch arm with his usual grin.

"OH, HELLO BROTHER! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU COME IN!" Papyrus said, greeting his older brother. You placed a hand on your chest, exhaling.

"Scared me out of my skin Sans, don't sneak up like that next time!" You said, running your hands through your hair. Sans chuckled and shrugged, while Papyrus frowned at the joke.

"DON'T START THE PUNS NOW! WE WERE HAVING A GOOD CONVERSATION!!" He exclaimed with his arms in the air. You laughed, telling him not to worry and you weren't going to, too which he relaxed.

"Yeah Paps, don't get your-"

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Papyrus interrupted, daring Sans to finish his sentence. You snorted, covering your mouth and glancing over to Sans. His shit eating grin grew and his eyelights looked to the side. He put his arms up in defense, chuckling. 

"Alright, alright bro. I won't." Sans said to his brother, who narrowed his sockets.

"....GOOD." Papyrus slowly straightened back to his normal, peppy self. You couldn't stop the giggles from escaping between the two's bickering. It was entertaining for you. Eventually, you continued the talk with the two, summing up to Sans what you and Paps were discussing. It was all well, until a thought popped into your head.

"Ohmygosh Sans!" You shot up, spinning around to meet his gaze. He raised a bone brow, humming a 'yeah?' You mentally berated yourself for forgetting that you were supposed to talk with him.

"I have to talk to you! Now! It's super important and I can't believe I forgot!" You exclaimed. Sans looked confused looking to Papyrus then back to you.

"Slow down kid, what is it?" He asked you.

"Just, come with me." You said looking to Papyrus.

"Sorry Paps, I have to cut this short, I've been waiting to talk to him all day, we can talk more later?" You said with a smile.

"IT'S PERFECTLY OKAY, AND OF COURSE WE CAN DISCUSS LATER ON, JUST COME AND FIND ME!" He reassured and you nodded. Sans stood up, still confused.

"So, where we-" You grabbed onto his hand, pulling him along and out of the room at a fast pace.

"Bye Paps!" You shouted as you left, adrenaline coursing through you. He had to give you answers! Something to settle the raging thirst for more information.

"Jeez kid, you're in a bit of a hurry aren't ya?" Sans spoke as you pulled him along. Heading up the stairs, you nodded.

"I've been wanting to talk all day, and the ones that I did try talking to," As you got up the flight of stairs, your eyes met with the first skeleton you talked to this morning. Stretch paused in his spot, glancing between you and Sans. You huffed, continuing on your way.

"LEFT, me!" You said the last part out loud, heading up the next pair of stairs. Aaaand up the next, until you reached your room, aka the attic.

"W-wait kid, jeez, I didn't expect a work out while were talking." Sans stopped you to take a breather, huffing in between words. You weren't even out of breath from that, maybe cause you were used to walking up all of those stairs though. But you waited anyways.

"Sorry, I should've walked slower." You apologized, not noticing how fast you were going. He waved it off, straightening himself back up.

"It's fine, but what was it you wanted to talk about now?" He asked you. You pulled him into your room, shutting the door and turning to him.

"You can't leave when I ask you, got it?" You said seriously, grabbing the sides of his hoodie and looking up at him. Okay, maybe you were being a little extra, but it was just incase!

"What's this all about (Y/n)?" Sans asked, his expression mixed with concern and unease. Were you making him uncomfortable? Maybe you were being to pushy about the subject to the others? You looked at what you were doing, shaking your head and letting go of his sleeves with a sigh.

"Sorry, uh. I've just been wanting to talk about this all day, and you're the last person I could go to that I felt knew about it." You spoke sheepishly. You were just eager to find something out was all. The nagging feeling of needing more knowledge had made you jump so fast. Sans hummed and chuckled, shaking his skull.

"You're alright (Y/n), you just suprised me. But I'm all ears now, heh." He reassured, and you smiled at the comment.

"Well, it's about SO-" Before you could finish your sentence, your door swung open and in came Stretch, tumbling into your room. Oh, come on! His white pinpricks met your stare for a second before he glanced away quickly, looking to Sans. Sans had turned to see Stretch too, confused.

"I uh, think I found something." Stretch said to Sans. He seemed to perk up a little, humming. Didn't you just see him a minute ago? And found what? You sighed, knowing that your last chance at information was about to be taken. Sans looked back to you, while you just shook your head.

"Alright, go do whatever it is you gotta do, my question isn't that important." You spoke to him, glancing to Stretch again. He was staring at you, a nervous grin placed on his skull.

"You sure (Y/n)?" Sans questioned you, and you nodded. You even smiled to reasure him.

"Yeah, don't worry." You were screaming on the inside.

Sans and Stretch walked out of your room, leaving you standing there and staring at the door.

A loud groan escaped you as you flopped down onto your bed, frustration building up in your head.

'Every. Single. Time!'

You grabbed one of your pillows and slapped it onto your face. You felt like screaming again, but you didn't. You officially gave up on searching for answers, you didn't care about the nagging anymore.

'Maybe it was for the best?' You thought, tossing the pillow to the side. Yeah, if you were interrupted that many times while being so close to finding something out, it had to be.

You eventually let it go, deciding it would be a question figured out another day. Hopefully.

...

What was it that Stretch found though?

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, looks like you're not going to get answers huh? And Stretch is a little awkward bean huh? No, I just suck at writing.
> 
> First chapter of 2020 and I'm sorry it's bad uh  
> You'll like the next chapter though! Hopefully
> 
> You'll be spending some time with the...louder brothers uwu
> 
> Maybe have a little fluff in it too?
> 
> And who were you texting???


End file.
